Harry Potter and the Light Within
by styteller
Summary: (HH) Harry Potter continues his education at Hogwarts, but will he have to face his arch-enemy to save Hogwarts? PG mostly to be on the safe side... Some fighting and romantic scenes but nothing bad.
1. Chapter 1 Kidnapped

Chapter 1

Kidnapped

Harry was breathing hard from the effort of out running from Lord Voldemorts agents; he ended up in a large room with a curtain hanging at the bottom of the steps, he recognized this room, that curtain, but from where? He ran in and tried to shut the door. But it sprang open, "Give us the prophecy Potter." Sneered one of them. "NO!!!" Harry shouted as he again ran. The door at the top of the other staircase burst open and in rushed Sirius Black. "Sirius, HELP." Harry shouted at the top of his voice. Sirius threw a curse at one of the pursuers, he ducked and narrowly escaped. Harry reached his godfather quickly. He was safe now, Sirius leaped down and took on all three, he took two of them down, the third unmasked, it was Sirius's cousin. Something clicked in Harry's brain it was the curtain from which death was on the other side. "SIRIUS WATCH OUT!!" Harry started to scream, but it was too late. A red jet of light hit Sirius and he fell back into the curtain, falling and falling further and further away from Harry…

Harry then woke up in a white room, a person in a white robe spoke to him, "Harry, Dumbledore has not told you yet, Hermione has been kidnapped." "Who are you?" Harry asked. "No one," he replied, "come now." Harry followed him into a dark tunnel that appeared, there were two people in the room, Harry realized it was a dank, dark dungeon. The two people he couldn't see, until he heard a cold voice, a hissing voice, "You will die, not yet, but you will, you can still provide something I want." "Like what," asked a high voice, a girl's voice. "Harry Potter, my dear." sneered Voldemort. 

Harry woke up gasping for air, he got up quickly and looked out the window. He was still at number 4 Privet Drive He had dreamed about Sirius again, his death. Guilt about Sirius's death still plagued Harry, no matter how many times Dumbledore told him it was not his fault. The only improvement that Harry could think of was that no one thought he was mad or an attention seeking prat. Everyone knew the truth, but that didn't help Harry's guilt, it still emptied his insides every time he thought about it. Duddly was ignoring him, 'That's an improvement,' thought Harry. He had kept up Occumancy but nothing seemed to help, but something interrupted his dream, Voldemort, he had Hermione in a dungeon. He heard a grunting snore from his uncle. He looked at the clock, it was 2 a.m. he couldn't figure out if he should go back to sleep or work on his summer homework. He had gotten most of it done, although his Potions homework was still left he still had four weeks until Hogwarts term started. Time had gone even more slowly than usual, although he did like the fact that the Daily Prophet did now report some mysterious happenings. But most of it seemed like smoke and mirrors, they were reporting it as Voldemort was behind it, the Ministry of Magic, however, was still resistant to attribute it to him. 'Oh well,' thought Harry. At least they knew what he was up to, somewhat. What was really bothering Harry was Lord Voldemort was getting more open now and his supporters were showing up in unexpected places according to the Daily Prophet as they also reported breakouts from Azkaban. 

Harry got out the letters Hermione and Ron had sent him over the summer. As he started to reread Hermione's latest letter when his white owl Hedwig tapped his bedroom window having returned from her nightly hunt. Harry sighed as he walked across the room to open the window. As he did another owl flew in. He did not recognize this one, Hedwig flew to her cage and clicked her beak. Harry relieved the owl of its burden and it flew off through the still open window after drinking out of Hedwig's water bowl. Harry looked at the return address: 'Dumbledore, Hogwarts Headmaster' but it didn't have an address. This struck Harry as strange, unless, Dumbledore was writing from the Phoenix Headquarters then Dumbledore couldn't write a return address. Harry eagerly opened it, it said;

Harry,

Be ready to leave as soon as Hermione's parents come.

Dumbledore

Harry was curious about the letter, there was no explanation, but he trusted Dumbledore implicitly and started packing his trunk with everything, from homework to cauldrons slowly picking his way across his room. At last, he got out his Firebolt and placed it on top. He then laid down on his bed and picked up Hermione's letter,

Harry,

My mum and dad took me to Romania to see the dragons, Ron's brother, Charlie, let us watch as they relocated some dragons that separated from their group. It was fascinating!

How have you been doing? Are the Dursley's treating you right? I hope you are having a wonderful summer.

Love from,

Hermione

Harry pulled out his reply which he had been writing for a long two days he read it again; 

Hermione,

It's great to hear you are having a wonderful summer, dragons sound like fun. Much more fun than I've had this summer. It has been pretty much normal, Uncle Vernon is really disappointed I didn't get locked up last year, he figures I should have gotten the death penalty from the Wizengamot, but I expected that from him. 

I hope to see you soon,

Harry

Now Harry was unsure whether to send it or not, he wasn't given a time frame for when Hermione's parents would show up and he also wasn't sure whether to tell her what he had dreamed. Hedwig flew over and landed on his shoulder. Harry stroked her absentmindedly. He looked up at his clock, it was now 5 o'clock. The Dursleys would be getting up soon, Harry thought. After sending Hedwig out with Hermione's letter he pulled out Ron's letter and started his reply. As soon as Harry heard his uncle getting up he threw all the letters in his trunk and shoved everything in his closet and jumped in bed. He heard his uncle unlock Harry's bedroom and start downstairs. Harry got up and dressed slowly. He went down to breakfast, Aunt Petunia had already started cooking, "Stir the bacon and don't burn anything." She snapped. Everything was done before Duddley came down. Duddley waddled over to the table as Aunt Petunia said, "Good morning Diddy-darling, are you ready for your breakfast?" as she served him. "I'm going to Gorden's." Duddley announced to his mother. "That's great Dudders ." replied Aunt Petunia and to Uncle Vernon she said, "Isn't it great Dudders has so many friends?" Uncle Vernon wasn't really paying attention, "Yes, great, wonderful." Harry finished his breakfast and turned to leave. "Where are you going boy?" sneered Uncle Vernon, who now was no longer directing his attention to his morning paper. "Out." Harry said, then added, "If it's any of your business." Uncle Vernon turned purple at this comment but said, uncharacteristically, nothing. 

Harry walked up Little Whinging just as he had the previous year, he stopped at the spot where he had been attacked by the Dementors. He reminisced about the previous years adventures, but stopped when he came to Sirius.  It was still to painful, even how he had put his best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley in unnecessary danger. He winced again at the thought. He continued down Little Whinging; until he reached the park, Duddly still hadn't managed to break that last swing, thought Harry. When he looked there were now two swings, one held the same person he had seen in his dream, white robe and everything down to the mark on his robe's arm. Harry avoided him and sat down out of sight, but where he could watch him. Duddley and his gang, all still as massive, if not even more so than the year before. They made a beeline for whoever is was sitting on a swing, Harry saw him glance in his direction, but it was so fast, Harry thought he imagined it. Harry shifted to listen better. "Well, well," said Duddley, "Now who is this?" He didn't answer, just starred at the ground. "Well, he's giving me a bit of cheek, don't you guys think so?" Duddley said smiling evilly, "Ya," said one of the older. He finally spoke up in a soft voice, "I haven't said anything." "AHHHH, now he has really given us a bit of cheek," said a pleased Duddley. "Ya, take him out big D," said one of them. The others assented. Duddley wasn't going to dawdle long…

He stood up at full height with an aura of power seeming to surround him. Harry was strongly reminded of Dumbledore the only time Harry had ever seen him truly angry. "No," he said firmly and resolutely, "Now GO." He emphasized the last word. Duddley almost looked positively petrified now. Harry was impressed. Duddley backed off, as did his gang. He almost looked taller now. Duddley and his gang took his invitation to leave quickly. He watched them leave and sighed, "People, always thinking they're smarter and stronger than they are. I guess they are still young… very young." He sat down and resumed looking at the ground thoughtfully. "You know, you don't have to hide." He said without looking up. Harry backed up a little more; he didn't say anything more for a while. Now he started to whisper to himself under his breath then speaking up said, "Voldemort has her." Harry abandoned all pretense of not being there and walked over, very fast, "Who are you and how do you know?!" demanded Harry. He did not answer fast, "I sense it, as you do, Voldemort has her… It matters little though; you can not save her without losing something precious." He almost whispered. Harry backed away and walked back to Privet drive, not looking behind him. That night, he ventured out again, he went and sat on the swing. The wind grew colder, much to Harry's surprise, then the lights went out. Harry realized he didn't have his wand, before he could get up a dozen dementors surrounded him, one dropped a note. Then they all vanished, Harry grabbed the note and read:

Harry,

Voldemort will kill me (her writing was getting very shaky) if you do not cooperate. Instructions will follow.

Hermione


	2. Chapter 2 Trapped

Chapter 2

Trapped

Harry stood still shocked, his dream had come true; he still even now couldn't believe it. He made his way slowly and painfully home. When he arrived, a visibly shaken Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting for him, he quickly got his trunk and broomstick. They left the Dursley's and Harry still had no idea where they were going. "Umm, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, where are we going?" asked Harry tentively. "Sorry Harry dear, I forgot to tell you, Dumbledore asked me to inform you Hermione has been kidnapped by Lord Voldemort, he wants you to go to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Came the reply from Mrs. Granger in a very strained voice.

Harry made no reply, no sound. One of his best friends was in danger again. Harry hid his tears, now it seemed real. They stopped between number 11 and number 15 Grimmald place, Harry recognize it immediately. As they approached a house appeared from nowhere. Harry was greeted by Dumbledore and Lupin. "Hello Harry," Dumbledore said, "I'm sorry to ruin your summer like this." Harry nodded, he looked positively sick. "Why don't you go get rest?" Dumbledore finished, "Would you take him Remeus?" Lupin nodded and took Harry upstairs. He found his trunk and broomstick already there. Harry sat down, Lupin sat down on the other bed and waited. "What happened?" asked Harry shortly. "Voldemort kidnapped Hermione," replied Lupin. "I know that, how, when?" asked Harry. "Voldemort's Death Eaters showed up at Hermione's house, her parents were out… Good thing too, or else they would have been killed right off, this was about a month ago." said Lupin quietly, "Ron is coming in a week." "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER!" Harry wanted to shout but he couldn't speak, Lupin left quietly closing the door. Harry realized for the first time, he really was alone, in times like this, he depended on Hermione, especially in emergencies and Ron of course.  'But,' Harry thought, 'he does tends to panic.' 

An owl tapped on the window, Harry looked up and almost in a dream state let it in. He saw it was Hedwig. She was bearing a letter, Harry ripped it open,

Harry,

_You are to give yourself up to Voldemort at Hogsmead, __1:00 a.m.__ Shrieking Shack on Saturday, please don't worry about me._

_Love from,_

_Hermione_

Harry looked at the calendar on the wall, he only had 3 days. He agonized for the first day about it, he understood Hermione's hint but he would not, COULD not leave her to Voldemort. 'I failed both of them before summer,' he thought. He made up his mind quickly after that, on the third day without telling anyone, he got out; his wand, money bag and invisibility cloak. He checked the hall and put it on, then slipping out without any difficulty he pulled off the cloak and summoned the Knight Bus, the conductor stepped out and started to announce, "Welco…" but was cut short by Harry, who said, "Alright I know, hurry up." The conductor looked at him closely, "Hav' we met befor'?" he asked. Only then did Harry realize it was Stan. "No," he replied quickly as he brushed past him. Stan shrugged and got back on the bus. After telling the driver to take him to Hogsmeade and paying them Harry selected one of the chairs in the upstairs, near the wall, and sat down. There was nobody there. Harry almost felt as though something was wrong. He heard two thumps and went to investigate, a Death Eater stood over their bodies laughing as he took the wheel. "Well Potter," said the Death Eater, "I see you DO care for her, to bad for you." Harry ignored this, "Where is she?" he demanded. "Why Potter, I should think you had learned manners." He replied. "Where is she" Harry repeated. The Death Eater hit the brakes hard, Harry flew forward and fell flat on the floor. The Death Eater chuckled, "Nice one, Potter." Harry got up and looked around, he recognized this place, but he couldn't quite place it. "That's right, Potter, shouldn't be to difficult, even for you." The Death Eater taunted him. Harry felt as though the answer smacked him in the face, "You… you are in the Riddle's Mansion?" Harry asked, he had only seen it once, in a dream involving Voldemort. "Congratulations, Potter, now you are learning." The Death Eater replied voice full of contempt. The Death Eater led Harry up the hill to the mansion, inside Voldemort waited…

Voldemort hissed to his snake, "Potter is coming… Soon…Soon…"

Just then the Death Eater brought in Harry, "Well, Harry Potter, we meet again. By now I think you know what I want," said Voldemort. "Oh really?" asked Harry. "Take his wand and invisibility cloak, then throw him in with his friend." Voldemort said dismissively. The Death Eater grabbed Harry roughly and pulled out his wand. Then led him down to the dungeon below the house, after grabbing Harry's invisibility cloak, he unlocked the door and literally threw Harry in. As the door banged shut he heard a voice, it croaked, "Harry?" Harry sighed with relief, it was Hermione, Harry hugged Hermione. Hermione seemed sick, at least she wasn't taking this well. "You okay?" Harry asked concerned. "You know I asked you to stay away," she said quietly, "He still won't let us go you know." Harry sighed, "Yeah, I know, but now we have a chance, and you didn't answer my question." Hermione stayed silent for a minute, "I was tortured, until I wrote what he wanted, I'm sorry Harry." Harry sat next to her, "Don't be sorry, we'll get out of this." "Excellent Potter, unfortunately that won't be possible," sneered a familiar voice. "Malfoy," Harry said, "You actually came to visit us?" Harry looked incredulous. "Oh, no, Potter I wanted to watch you suffer," said Draco Malfoy, "Ferret or not, Couch won't save you now. I also am to tell you, Hermione will not be released." "Guessed that genius boy," replied Harry. Malfoy left looking positively gleeful. Harry started looking around, as much as he could in the dim lighting. He couldn't find any weak spots, yet. "Already checked that Harry," said Hermione, "I've been here a long time." Harry picked up a metal pipe and started tapping the rocks. "What are you doing?" asked Hermione, "You expect to break down the walls with that?" "No," said Harry, "I'm looking for something I've read about." "What? A mixture of stone and metal?" asked Hermione testily. "No, a lot of these muggle castles had secret passages in the dungeons and other places too," replied Harry, as he continued. He was ¾ done with the walls when it sounded hollow. "Like this one!" exclaimed Harry, "Now we have to find the trip for it." Harry had looked for several days in which they were both being tortured slowly to death, he could no longer tell time, the only thing keeping both of them sane by now was each other's company. "How long have I been missing?" asked Hermione. "A month when I came in," said Harry looking discouraged, "I can't find it." "And you won't," said a quiet voice.

"Master, they may have found the way out," said Wormtail, "Do you want me to stop them?" Voldemort waved a dismissing hand, "I have been waiting for this Wormtail, do not stop them. It is part of my plan." Voldemort started laughing. Wormtail added quietly, "I believe they are getting help." Voldemort stopped dead and muttered, "Impossible. From whom?"


	3. Chapter 3 Rescued

Chapter 3

Rescued

"Who's there?" asked Hermione. "No one," came a reply. In the little circle of light that came from the ceiling a person appeared. "Who are you?" asked Harry. "Harry, Hermione, that is not important right now, get up." They could now see the lower half of his face. He was wearing a white robe with his hood up only two reflections of light in his eyes. They stood and walked toward him, he spoke a strange language and they heard a click and rocks rise from behind them. "Harry, Hermione go now, take care, don't get caught, do not take the Knight bus, it will be watched," he said, "This is not what he planned." The door where they had seen Death Eaters enter shook and the handle turned. It did not open however. Then there was an explosion that knocked Harry and Hermione off their feet. The stranger simply turned and did not seem to notice. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHO ARE YOU?" roared Voldemort. "I am letting them go, who am I?" he said quietly. He looked at Hermione with a smile, "You will never know my real name Tom, but you can call me,…" he paused gave her a smile and finished, "Neo." Hermione let out a snort of laughter. "What?" whispered Harry. "I'll tell you later," she whispered back. "Children, go, now!" 'Neo' barked. They ran towards the opening. It started closing behind them, Harry looked back, Neo lifted his hand, Voldemort lifted off his feet and rammed into the wall. "Enough," he said as Death Eaters poured in. "I think the numbers are against you," sneered Voldemort. "Numbers are overrated," he replied. Then the door slammed shut behind them. Hermione continued to stare back at it. "HERMIONE," yelled Harry. "What?" Hermione snapped. "Come on," said Harry. They continued to run down the passage way, Hermione was having trouble, she tried to keep up with Harry, but the weeks caught up with her she dropped in a dead faint. Harry looked back, "Hermione!" he called. Hermione didn't move. Harry ran to her side and shook her. "Hermione, come on, wake up." Harry picked her up and continued to walk as fast as possible toward the end of the passage. 

Hermione awoke and sat up quickly. "Don't worry Hermione, your safe," said a familiar voice. "Mum!" Hermione hugged her mother, "How did I get home, I just remember that awful place… Then starting to escape." "Harry brought you back pumpkin," said Mrs. Granger, "Now rest." "But mum, where is Harry, is he okay?" she asked. "Yes, he's fine, he had a fight with his uncle and was thrown out yesterday. So he'll have to stay here until Hogwarts begins." Her mother replied, "He's resting now, he fainted too, after he got both of you to safety. But he woke up two days ago." "How long have I been out?" she asked. "A couple days, now REST," her mother ordered her, "Harry will say hi, _after _you both have had some more rest." She went down the hall to Harry's room, on the way she looked in on Hermione's baby sister. Her second daughter was sleeping soundly. 

Then she proceeded down to Harry's room. "Harry? Are you up yet?" she asked almost in a whisper. "Yes," Harry replied quite calmly, "How's Hermione?" "Fine," said Mrs. Granger, "I guess in an hour you can visit, okay?" "Thank you, Mrs. Granger." Harry said. "You're quite welcome, thank _you_ for saving our Hermione," replied Mrs. Granger. "I would have done it for anyone," said Harry turning a little red. "Maybe," said Mrs. Granger closing the door. Harry got up and looked out the window. "Good job Harry," said a quiet voice, the same voice that saved them from the dungeon, "You did very well considering the circumstances." "You're the one that saved us?" asked Harry not bothering to turn around. "No, you saved yourselves, I merely opened the door, you had to walk through it. Now, you may go or stay. Be careful, Voldemort was not pleased." With that 'Neo' disappeared. Harry looked back, 'Go or stay? What did that mean?. He pondered. Harry tiptoed to the door and opened it. 


	4. Chapter 4 Hermione's family

Chapter 4

Hermione's Family

No one was in the hall, he kept tiptoeing, he thought, 'Door number 1… Door number 2? Which one?' He opened the first door, there was a cute baby sleeping soundly. "Now that's not Hermione I hope," Harry whispered almost laughing. He opened the second door, Hermione was sleeping soundly as well, Harry walked in quietly, Crookshanks got up and jumped off the bed. He sat at the edge of her bed. 'Would I have done this for Ron?' He asked himself quietly as he scratched Crookshanks behind the ears. He couldn't guess the answer, all he knew was that he couldn't abandon her, at anyone's hands. Hermione began to stir, Harry quickly made his way out of the room, Crookshanks made an irritated noise "Harry?" Hermione asked as he started to close the door. "Yes," Harry replied. "You're looking better," she observed. "Well, I still feel like I'm back in that dungeon sometimes," said Harry, "I can still feel the grim." Hermione nodded, "Yeah. Want to sit down?" she asked. "Oh no, I don't want to disturb you, you should keep resting." Harry replied as he closed the door. "You sound like my mother," Hermione scolded. "Okay, okay." Harry surrendered. Hermione sat up, "What happened after I…uh…" Harry interrupted, "I picked you up and carried you home, that's about it, until I… uh… did the same thing." Neither one could admit they fainted. "What fight did you have with your uncle?" she asked. "Oh, that, well, I sorta… got a little upset about some comments he made, sorta, anyway." Harry answered. "What comments?" asked Hermione. "I'd rather not quite say," replied Harry, "They're about you." Hermione gave him a look, "You have to tell me now!" she said irritably. Harry heard steps below them. "I gotta go Hermione, I think your mum is coming. Harry quickly exited and was in his room barely before Hermione's mom got to the top. She went directly to Hermione's room. 

"Hermione, were you talking to someone?" Mrs. Granger asked. "No mum," smiled Hermione, "Do you think I could visit with Harry a while?" Mrs. Granger relented, "Okay, but not for to long, understand?" Hermione gave her mom another hug, "Okay." Hermione got up, dressed and everything. "Hermione, don't you think you're pushing it?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Mum, I haven't had a shower or clean clothes in a while, I feel much better now." Hermione answered promptly. Harry sat up, looking at kids playing out on the street. His door opened, "Hello Mrs. Granger." Harry said without looking. "I don't know about the Mrs. part Harry, I think it's still Miss.," Hermione replied. Harry looked around at Hermione, this was the first time he had actually had a good look at her. Harry was speechless, she had beautiful straight brown hair, clear brown eyes that were still a little haunted, just a little, and was dressed in jeans and sleeveless shirt "Do I know you?" Hermione gave him a nasty look. "Oh yeah, I remember _that_," said Harry sarcastically. "Just because I'm dressed in muggle clothes… doesn't mean you have to… have to…" she gave a frustrated sigh. "Act like an idiot?" smiled Harry, "You look great, changed." Hermione blushed, "Thanks. But that doesn't get you off the hook." "What hook?" smiled Harry. She made a frustrated noise, "Never mind." "Just joking, just joking. Sorry." Harry said in response to her face. "Want to sit down?" "Sure," Hermione sat beside him, "What are you watching?" she asked. "Oh, just the kids playing down there," Harry replied. "If you want we can go down and sit on the porch," said Hermione. "Yeah, sure," said Harry. 

As they made their way downstairs, "There's something I didn't tell you," started Harry. "Like what?" Hermione asked. "Dumbledore told me something at the end of our fifth year, something really bad." Harry stopped. "Come on continue." Hermione urged. "You remember the Prophecy the Death Eaters were after?" Harry asked. "Yeah, how could I forget?" Hermione replied. "Well, Dumbledore told me what the Prophecy was about," said Harry. "And…?" Hermione asked. "Promise me you won't tell anyone? I just want to share it with someone," Harry said quietly. "I won't," Hermione replied. Harry paused, he couldn't tell her just yet, "Never mind." "What?" Hermione said. "Never mind," Harry said. "What?" Hermione whispered. "Hermione, dear, where are you going?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Just outside Mum," said Hermione. "I don't know, Dumbledore might not approve, he wanted both of you to stay here." Mrs. Granger started. 

Harry looked out the door, he saw 'Neo' appear again, he slowly nodded. "Dumbledore wouldn't mind us sitting on the porch," Harry said to Mrs. Granger, "We just won't go far okay?" Mrs. Granger sounded unconvinced, "Okay, just to the porch." Harry opened the door for Hermione, "After you," he said with a slight bow. "Well thank you," said Hermione looking suspicious. Hermione sat down on the bench on the porch. "Now what was the deal with the name 'Neo'?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed, "It's an allusion to a movie, one we just watched in fact. It's called the Matrix, and the second one called Matrix Reloaded, Voldemort certainly didn't get the joke." "What's the joke?" Harry asked. "Oh Harry, you live with muggles, why don't you watch movies sometimes?" Hermione asked. "No, Uncle Vernon certainly wouldn't give me the chance." Harry replied. Hermione smiled, "Well, we have both movies, I'll watch it with you once. The second one had really good fight scenes." Time appeared to stand still…

Neo appeared but only to Hermione, she looked at Harry, he did not move at all, "Time has been frozen, only temporarily, hold out your hand." He said without pause, Hermione held out her hand as he asked. He dropped a necklace into it, "Keep this on at all times, the other half of it will be given to one who will always help you," he said in his cool quiet manner. "Why?" she asked. "I cannot tell you what awaits in the future, but these are perilous times for the two holders," Neo said, "Remember." He disappeared but it still echoed in her mind. She leaned her head up against Harry's as she started to fall asleep. Harry watched quietly, when she was completely asleep he picked her up gently and put her in her room. Harry proceeded to his, when he opened the door 'Neo' awaited. "Harry, look on your desk," he said. Harry looked and saw a necklace. "It looks like half a heart necklace," Harry said picking it up. "Yes, these have a power of their own, keep it on you always, it will protect both of you." He replied. "Both of us? You mean Hermione and me or Ron and me?" Harry asked. "Neither nor, it will protect the both who carry the halves, you will know what to do when the time comes." Neo replied. "What is your real name?" asked Harry, "I think it's amusing to think of you as Neo, but…" Neo didn't answer right away, "No one, save two, know who we are. We keep the Secret. That will remain until the end." Harry sighed in frustration, "What secret?" Neo again didn't answer right away, "Only we know who we are. No others, now listen to me, I will tell you your limitations." "What limitations?" asked Harry giving up on a straight answer. "What you may do and not do," replied Neo, "We will guard you, but only to a certain point, you must stay within 10 miles, you will know when to stop, do not pass this point. Remember at Hogwarts you will be protected, but be aware in Hogsmeade. Understood?" Neo finished. "What type of transportation are we allowed?" asked Harry. "You may use whatever transportation you can devise, but stay within ten miles," he answered shortly and disapparated. Harry couldn't wait to tell Hermione. Then he remembered that she was asleep. He looked at the clock, no wonder, he thought, it's ten o'clock already. He undressed and got to bed. 

The next morning, he was awoken by Hermione with a, "Wake up Harry." He went down to breakfast and found a wonderful selection. Eggs, bacon, pancakes. "Is you mother always like this?" whispered Harry as he sat down next to Hermione. "Yes," answered Hermione. "You're lucky," said Harry still in a whisper. After breakfast, Mrs. Granger came down with a baby in her arms. "Harry," said Hermione, "This is my baby sister." "Pumpkin, could you baby-sit her while I go to work?" asked Mrs. Granger. "Sure mum," said Hermione. Mrs. Granger gave Hermione her sister and picked up to leave. After kissing Hermione goodbye and even giving Harry a quick hug she left. "You want to study?" asked Hermione. "Study? I guess, but first I want to tell you something," said Harry excitedly. "What?" Hermione asked. "Last night 'Neo' visited me, he told me we can go anywhere within ten miles, no restriction other than that." Harry said. Hermione paused, "How can we be sure to trust him?" Harry looked at her a moment, "He saved us didn't he?" "That's a good question, Hermione," said a quiet voice behind them. Hermione jumped, "DON'T DO THAT!!!" she shouted at him, Harry jumped at that Hermione's scream. Neo, on the other hand, shrugged, "I guess you would be jumpy after getting kidnapped wouldn't you? You know you can trust me Hermione, even if you won't admit it to yourself, you feel it." Hermione looked skeptical. "You may decide for yourself, all I can tell you is that Dumbledore cannot protect you, now," with that he disapparated. "and you can?" she retorted. "Yes," the answer echoed only within her mind.

She continued upstairs, "Come on Harry, my mum picked up the books yesterday." They spent the day laughing, reading and taking care of Hermione's baby sister. "You know Hermione; I think I now know why you read so much." Harry told her. "Why?" she asked, "Cause maybe I like it?" "No, you're home all day alone, what else you going to do?" Harry gave her a playful look. She gentle knocked him on the head with 'Standard Book of Spells: Grade 6'. Then they decided to go outside for a while. "Ouch," said Hermione as she got up, "That hurts." "Yeah," agreed a stiff Harry, "maybe we should get up more often." Hermione picked up her sister, "Here Harry, hold her." Hermione laughed. "But…" Harry protested as Hermione gave her to him. "You don't know how to hold a baby?" asked Hermione still laughing. Harry turned a little red, "Yeah, sure I do, had lots of brothers and sisters, right?" Harry replied. Hermione showed Harry how to hold her and they went outside. 

Hermione showed Harry around their considerable backyard. It had trees on the perimeter, a swing set, everything that a muggle child could want. "You guys have a wonderful home," said Harry. Hermione stopped for a second, "Harry, I've been thinking," she started "Yes? " replied Harry. "Is anything bothering you?" Hermione asked. "Well, I have to admit, that I feel guilty about Sirius." Harry said in a low voice looking down at Hermione's sister. Harry smiled, "You know, I never asked your sister's name." Hermione smiled at him, "Well, I should've thought to tell you. It's Amanda, and you know it's not your fault Sirius died." Harry slumped down on the grass, "I still feel guilty, I put you and the rest of the D.A. in unnecessary danger." Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, "Harry, you followed your heart, you know that. I'm glad you did, this time you saved my life!" "But I could have killed you, maybe even all of the D.A. members," Harry replied. "Look, you did make a mistake, but you did it for the right reasons," Hermione sat down next to him, "and I would follow you into the same situation all over, even knowing it." Harry smiled at her, "That could be part of why I have a responsibility toward you, and should be much more careful." Hermione blushed, "But you still have a responsibility toward others." "Yes, I agree, but the greater responsibility is toward the D.A., in other words, you and the other members. I cannot lead you into danger." Hermione hit him gently on the head and leaned up against him, "Yes, but this world is not free of danger." Harry put his arm around her, "Yes, _but_ you shouldn't receive more than your share." "Harry, you should know that I know the dangers. I know I might get hurt… maybe killed," she replied. "I would rather get killed myself than lose you." Harry said quietly, "Did I say that out loud?" "Yes," Hermione smiled, "But that is awfully sweet." 

Amanda smiled from Hermione's lap. "You know Amanda usually doesn't like strangers, but she likes you." Hermione said tickling her sister. "I'm glad, I like her too," said Harry. "Hermione," called Mrs. Granger from inside, "We're home!" Hermione sat up quickly and looked a little guilty, "Out here mum," she called. Her mom came out, "How was your day?" she asked almost with a hint. "It was fine mum," said Hermione looking a little on the guilty side. Her mom picked up Amanda, "and _your_ day?" she asked Amanda, Amanda smiled (to Harry almost knowingly). Mrs. Granger went inside. "You know this is a great beginning to the year," said Hermione. "Yeah, other than getting kidnapped you mean?" asked Harry jokingly. "Even that wasn't so bad, as long as we were together." Hermione replied smiling at him. 

Mrs. Granger watched them from inside, "You know, honey," she said, "I think they are more than just friends." Mr. Granger looked up, "I remember when I was captured," he started, "I formed a great many friendships, almost all of them are still good friends. You can call it akin to Stockholm Syndrome, but it is a good form." Mrs. Granger sighed, "Do you remember meeting at that age?" she asked. "Yes," laughed Mr. Granger, "I believed you called me an arrogant, selfish brute." Mrs. Granger laughed as well, "Well, you were at the time," she said pausing, "Even now we can still laugh at it, isn't it wonderful?" "Yes, dear, great." Mr. Granger said smiling still, "Why don't we leave them alone awhile?"

"Hermione, could you watch Amanda again?" Mrs. Granger called, "I forgot to go shopping. We'll be back in an hour or 2? (in a questioning tone.)" Hermione turned a little crimson, "Okay mum." Harry was looking a little flushed too, "Want to show me that movie you were telling me about?" he asked. "Sure," Hermione said, "I like it." "But first," Harry said pausing. "Yes," Hermione replied. "What was bothering you?" he finished. Hermione stopped for a moment and sighed, "It's kind of silly," she said, "When I was kidnapped, they told me they would kill my parents, if I didn't cooperate. Last night, I dreamed I came home to find them dead…" A tear escaped, followed by others." Harry held her for a moment. "Look at me, I have a nightmare and I start crying." Hermione complained. "Hey, don't worry about it, I have a hard time too, among other things, I saw you kidnapped, in a dungeon, I felt the same way." "Yeah, but you didn't start crying did you?" Hermione retorted. "Oh no, _but_ I'm a boy right?" said Harry. "Yeah," Hermione said. "So I'm insensitive right?" Hermione started laughing, "Yeah, right," she said laughing, she punched him playfully, "Come on, let's start the movie before it's too late."

During the movie, Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder, "You know, I can't believe how beautiful you are." Harry whispered. "Thank you," Hermione laughed. Harry turned red and Amanda started laughing next to her as well. "Sorry, did I say that out loud?" Harry said. "Yes, and thank you," Hermione said quietly. "You know, I think we should give you a nickname, other than 'Miss-Know-It-All' and pumpkin," Harry said. "Hmm," Hermione said punching him softly, "Thanks for calling me Miss-Know-It-All, Harry" as she put her head on Harry's shoulder, she felt her necklace grow warmer.

Her mom unlocked the door; Hermione sat up quickly and again turned a little red. Her necklace turned cold. Mrs. Granger walked in, "well, time for bed, all three of you," she said cheerfully. Then walked back into the front, Hermione picked up Amanda and started for the stairs, Harry snuck up behind her after her parents disappeared into the kitchen and picked her up. "Whaaat," Hermione said turning beet red. Harry laughed, "Come on, have some fun." They put Amanda to bed and Harry walked her to her room, "Good night Harry," said Hermione. "Good night Hermione," Harry replied. Harry walked into his room, the lights were out. 'It's a little dark,' he thought. He saw a candle by his bedside, it spread light across the room, 'That's funny, where did that come from?' he asked himself.

After Harry got ready for bed, Mrs. Granger knocked, "Yes? Come in." Harry asked. "Would you mind helping for a minute?" asked Mrs. Granger. Harry followed Mrs. Granger into the kitchen, Mr. Granger was at the countertop. "Harry," Mr. Granger began, "Could you do us a favor?" "Sure Mr. Granger," replied Harry. "I want you to watch out for Hermione," he looked at his wife, "We couldn't stand losing her again." Harry nodded and thought 'Neither could I', "Yes, I will do everything I can to keep her from danger." "Thank you," he said, "You'll know why I ask later. Protect them at all costs, please. Now go to bed, we'll clean up." Harry pondered on Mr. Granger's comment, 'you'll know why I ask later' and 'at all costs', he wasn't sure if Mr. Granger meant what Harry thought he did. He fell on his bed and was immediately out. 

"Harry," said a voice. "Please," Harry interrupted, "Enough, let me sleep in peace." "Harry, get up, take her to Hogwarts _NOW_. There is no time to explain." 


	5. Chapter 5 The First Strike

Chapter 5

The First Strike

Harry woke up quickly and heard the door shatter and Mrs. Granger scream. The house went cold, all the lights disappeared, followed by two green flashes… Harry tripped. The stars were gone, the moon no longer shone. 'Dementors,' he thought quickly. Immediately he found his wand, dark flames appeared in his hand. Then Mr. Granger's comment came to mind, 'Protect them at all costs' Harry quickly made up his mind. He ran across the hall, two green lights lit up the house. He woke up Hermione quickly, "Get dressed now!" he whispered urgently. Hermione got up, "What? Okay, wait in the hall." Harry rushed back to his room and threw on his clothes then to Amanda's room and picked her up, then Hermione's again. She opened it as he approached, "What is it?" she asked. "Window, go now." Harry pushed her out. "Harry what's wrong?" she demanded. "Look up," was all Harry replied. She looked up and gasped, the Dark Mark hung in the sky. "Run, Hurry!" Harry said. "What about Mum and Dad?" she asked sounding on the verge of tears. Harry didn't reply. Death Eaters followed by Dementors entered Hermione's room, "THERE THEY ARE," he shouted. Harry pointed his wand at them, "EXPECTO PATRONUM," he shouted. A silver stag erupted. "Dispello patronum," shouted one of the Death Eaters, the patronum dispersed. Neo appeared and with a wave of his hand he threw all of the Death Eaters down the hall, he looked at them, "GO!" he commanded in a harsh voice. Then turned back to the Dementors, Neo muttered under his breath as they approached him, Harry pushed Hermione, down the roof then went after her. Harry shoved his wand back into his pocket without a second thought. After several blocks, Hermione and Harry were exhausted, they took refuge in an empty church. Hermione started crying, Harry held her gently, "I'm sorry, but I followed your dad's instructions." "What instructions?" Hermione looked at him with red eyes. "That **_no matter_** (he emphasized) the cost, I would protect both of you." Harry replied, "I would've given my life for you and your parents, if I could."

Harry noticed someone at the other end of the church, it looked like Neo, he was kneeling  as though in prayer, after a few minutes he got up and walked toward them, "It is time to go to Hogwarts, everything will be sent later," he said directly. "WHAT ABOUT MY MUM AND DAD!?!?!" Hermione shouted angrily. Neo looked directly at her, "There was nothing to be done, we do not interfere, unless we have to." Harry noticed his arm was bleeding heavily; Neo winced in pain as he moved it. "SO MY MUM AND DAD ARE OF NO CONSEQUENCE!?!" she continued shouting at him. "No, they are not, the only matter is of your safety." He replied quite calmly. "WHAT?!?!" Hermione continued to rant, "ONLY OUR SAFETY?!?! YOU SELFISH, ARROGANT SELF-RIGHTEOUS BRUTE!!!!! NOW WHERE IS MY HOME! YOU… YOU…" "As amusing as I find this, there is no time to rant and rave Hermione," replied Neo calmly. "AMUSING, IS THAT ALL I AM?!?!? AMUSING?!?!" Hermione now looked scary. She stood up and swung. Neo almost seemed to dissolve for a second and her hand passed through him as though he were thin air. "If you now feel sufficiently vented I would appreciate you following me." Neo said. 'If looks could kill, Neo would be incinerated,' thought Harry. 

Neo led them to the end of an alley, a something appeared, something huge in the sky. A bright light swallowed them at the same time, Harry looked around, they were right in front of the Hogwart's main entrance. "But…Impossible… How?" stammered Hermione who was still holding Amanda, "You can't apparate into Hogwarts." Neo looked at her, "That's what you think, that's what they think, that is what holds you back" he said, "Impossibility means one thing, lack of faith." Hermione looked at him, what we could see of him, "Lack of faith in what?" Neo smiled somewhat, "In everything, but especially yourself, and the One that counts." Then Neo disapparated. 

Harry took Hermione by the arm and she went reluctantly. Dumbledore met them at the entrance, "Harry? Hermione? How did you get here? Is that your sister Hermione?" he asked. "Someone brought us here, Hermione's parents were attacked by Death Eaters and Dementors," Harry said watching Hermione carefully. Her eyes looked glossy, Dumbledore watched her for a split second, "Take her to Gryffindor Tower Harry. Let her have a good night sleep." "What's the password?" Harry asked. "Flitterbug," replied Dumbledore. Harry helped Hermione up the stairs to the common room. She collapsed into a chair by the fireplace, it wasn't lit so the room was cold, Harry muttered, flames sprung up in the fireplace, then he realized he didn't have his wand in his hand, he felt in his pocket, it was there, safe and sound. Hermione looked grateful, but she couldn't speak. She held Amanda tightly, the only family she had left. Harry sat beside her, he knew what it was like, having lost his family, but the pain had never been fresh like it was for her. Harry tried to comfort Hermione as best he could. He, himself, felt like he had lost something, a part of him. Then it hit Harry, where did his wand come from?

"My Lord," said Wormtail, "Everything is going according to plan, our spy is in place, we are also looking for the one called Neo, he nearly thwarted our plan, but he failed, the Grangers were killed, only their two daughters and Potter escaped." "Good Wormtail, you may yet live to see another day, send in Malfoy, the dementors and giants. We must move our headquarters, their escape did not go as planned, they may already know of our lair." Voldemort said, "Then we shall make our move. Yes Wormtail, we will wipe them out. Now go."


	6. Chapter 6 Animagii

Chapter 6

Animagii

The portrait door opened and Madam Pomfrey came in with a cup of potion, "I heard Hermione was a little shocked," she said adding kindly, "Have a calming draught dear." Hermione didn't look like she wanted one, "No, thank you," she said. "Drink it," Madam Pomfrey insisted. Hermione took it and drank all of it. Madam Pomfrey helped her up he girls' staircase. Harry stared into the fire, thinking about all that had happened, it was now hitting him. Two people had died, because of him. He couldn't endanger more especially his friends. But where could he go? He had nowhere to go, no places to hide.

Dumbledore opened the portrait, "Harry," he began, "I would like to discuss something with you." Harry did not answer immediately, "Yes Professor?" he said. "I want you to study with Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said. "I do Professor, transfiguration." Harry replied thickly. "I mean, I want you to learn to become an animagius, both you and Hermione," said Dumbledore. "But Professor, then we have to register and…" Harry started. "An _unregistered_ animagius Harry. The stakes are too high to involve the Ministry." Dumbledore interrupted. Harry was dumbstruck; "But Professor isn't that illegal?" asked Harry. "Yes, and I would never dream of forcing you, but if you are willing Professor McGonagall will teach you. Think about it Harry, that is all I ask," Dumbledore said as he left. Harry got up and went to his dormitory, where his four poster bed awaited him.

Harry awoke in his four poster bed, his trunk was in front of his bed with his invisibility cloak on it, he wondered for a second how it got there, only then did he remember, he got up and raced to Dumbledore's office. He stopped in front of the gargoyle and realized he didn't know how to get in, he just started saying passwords. "Trouble Harry?" asked the familiar friendly voice of Dumbledore, who had just exited. "Sir, I know where Voldemort is." Harry started, "He is in the Riddle mansion." "Yes, we just checked there, they _were_ there but they had already relocated," Dumbledore replied. Harry looked disappointed, "I should have told you earlier Professor." Dumbledore smiled, "Don't worry Harry, we will get them… in the end. Now don't forget breakfast, in one hour."

Harry decided to see if Hermione was up yet, when he reached the common room, his question was answered, she was looking much better, her sister was bouncing happily on her knee. Hermione didn't notice Harry enter, so he waited in the corner beside the Fat Lady. Hermione was smiling for the first time since their narrow escape. After half an hour Hermione put Amanda down and headed to the boys staircase. "I'm already up," Harry called. "Good morning Harry," she smiled, "How long you been standing there?" Harry smiled back, "For a while, I didn't want to disturb you. We still got half an hour before breakfast. What would you like to do?" Hermione ran up the girls staircase and came down with her books. "I found these on my trunk this morning, no idea how they got here," she said, "Want to study?" "Great," said Harry, "Sounds great, I have to ask Dumbledore about getting my books."

They spent a quarter hour studying, while Amanda played on the grass. Then they went to breakfast, when they arrived Dumbledore was already sitting at the head table, the house tables were stacked on the wall, Harry and Hermione, who holding Amanda, approached the teachers desks, "Good morning Professors," said Hermione. "Hermione," said Professor McGonagall hesitantly, "I would like to discuss something with you." "Is something wrong Professor?" asked Hermione. "Why don't you come with me a moment?" said Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall led her from the table. "Why don't you sit down Harry." Dumbledore said. "What did Professor McGonagall want?" asked Harry. "Well Harry, that is between Professor McGonagall and Hermione," replied Dumbledore. Harry sat down, then he heard Hermione's voice, "NO, YOU CAN'T!" she shrieked. Harry started to get up, "_Sit down_," said Dumbledore quietly. "But," Harry started to object. "Harry, sit down, I told you, this is between Professor McGonagall and Hermione." Dumbledore spoke in the same soft voice. Harry looked torn, "Sir, please," he said. "No Harry, let them their privacy," replied Professor Dumbledore. "But sir, I'll get the brunt end of it in the common room," Harry pleaded the closed doors started to bulge and shattered as Harry's emotions fell into turmoil. The doors seemed to get closer… 

"Harry, enough, sit down," Dumbledore changed his tone slightly. Harry knew it was not good arguing with him, he sat back down watching the splinters fall to the ground. "Pork chops," said Dumbledore. Harry got the idea, "Eggs," he said. Eggs appeared in front of him, his stomach growled. He started, but stopped, "Professor, can I wait for Hermione?" Harry asked. "Go ahead, it will take a while," replied Dumbledore.

After finishing breakfast, Harry ran up to Gryffindor tower to find Hermione. She wasn't in the common room, so he checked the lake. He found her sitting and staring over the lake. He walked softly toward her and sat down next to her, "You okay?" he asked softly. She sniffed, "No, they took Amanda." Harry looked shocked, "They took Amanda from you?" he asked. "Yes," she replied angrily, "Why didn't you come?" Harry sighed, "Dumbledore stopped me," he answered. "WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU COME ANYWAY?" she demanded. "Same reason you didn't write me about the Order last year, we trust him," he said. "SO THIS IS REVENGE?" she shrieked. "No Hermione, I couldn't do that to you, especially if it involves Amanda." Harry said. He held her as she started sobbing hard. After a few minutes she quit, Harry pushed her backward and looked into her beautiful brown eyes, "Hermione, there is something I am supposed to tell you, I know this isn't the time, but…" he said. "Harry, just spit it out," said Hermione sounding a little cross. "Dumbledore wants us to become unregistered Animagii, he says this is too important to not involve the Ministry." "If you will," she paused looked him in the eye, "I will."

Neo appeared before McGonagall, "Minerva, let me have Amanda." "Why? Who are you?" asked McGonagall, "I'm going to find her a nice home." Neo looked at Amanda, "Come child. You will be placed with them," he said, then he disapparated along with Amanda. McGonagall was shocked, "HOW THE…" she nearly shouted. She went to quickly find Dumbledore.

Harry helped Hermione to the common room, "Thank you Harry," said Hermione, "You've been a great friend." "Anything I can do for you Hermione," Harry replied, "I know what it is like to lose someone close to you." "Yes, you do don't you? Sirius was the closest thing you had to a family," she said as she put her arm around Harry. Harry nodded, "Yes, he was, but maybe not the last of my family." When they arrived at the common room, they departed from each other and went to bed.

Voldemort paced angrily, "WHY ARE WE NOT PROCEEDING?" he demanded. "My Lord, do you not want to wait until Neo has been caught?" asked Wormtail. Voldemort stopped dead, "Who is it?" he said. "You will never catch me, you know from the ancient dark arts, you learned what I am," said a quiet voice. "Ahh, Neo, _AVADA__ KADAVERA._" he shouted. A blinding green light emanated from Voldemort's wand. When the light dispersed Neo was in a different spot, "You cannot catch me," said Neo, "You know it as well, from the Ancient Art. Now Voldemort listen carefully, know that we control the future, not you, we hold it within us." "You cannot stop me," sneered Voldemort. "Perhaps, perhaps not," responded Neo, "If I choose not to." "Will we succeed?" asked Voldemort quickly. "You ask me to help you?" replied Neo. "Yes," said Voldemort. "Then I will tell you what will happen," said Neo as he disapparated, the walls spoke, "You _will_ fail to your own demise."


	7. Chapter 7 Second Attack

Chapter 7

Second Attack

"HARRY, wake up," said Hermione. Harry sat up quickly, Hermione sat on his bed, "You're hard to wake up." Harry almost told Hermione what he dreamed, "Hermione," he started. "Yes?" she responded. "Never mind," replied Harry. "Harry?" she said in a low voice, "What?" "Well, I just had a weird dream," said Harry hesitantly he told her about it, "I was going to tell you but… I didn't want to worry you." "Harry," started Hermione, "Promise me you won't keep secrets from me." Harry paused for a moment, "Hermione, I can't say yes to that," he said. "Why?" she asked looking downcast. Harry sighed heavily, "Remember I told you about Sirius right?" "Yes," she replied. "Well, Dumbledore told me something, something I don't want to burden you with." He finished. "Harry, are you trying to protect me?" she asked with a little bit of a raised voice. Harry looked a little alarmed at the look on her face, "Yes, but it is for your good, not mine." He said defensively. "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she started yelling at him. "Hermione, _please_." Harry pleaded. "NO! HARRY…" she turned very red. "Okay, okay just please don't yell at me," said Harry looking petrified, he felt like he was once again looking on the face of a Basalisk, "But you won't like it." She stopped yelling and looked at him silently. Harry looked at the floor, "When Professor Trelawney was first hired from the Hogs Head, she made a prediction," Hermione interrupted, "Harry, she's an old fraud." "Hermione, it was real, Dumbledore said so." Harry said. "Okay, then what did she say?" Hermione asked. "That when, not if … but when, Voldemort and I fight, only one will survive, in other words Hermione, I will become victim, or murderer," said Harry. The blood drained from Hermione's face and became silent for a moment, "Harry, even if it were true, I will never think of you as a murderer," said Hermione. "Thank you," Harry started but couldn't finish. Hermione was also speechless, They both felt their necklace grow warmer and warmer. She moved closer…

Voldemort raved to Wormtail, "HOW DID HE GET IN HERE!?! THERE IS AN ANTI-APPARATION CHARM AROUND THIS ROOM!!!!!!!!" he screamed, "CRUCIO!" he added in a shout pointing his wand at Wormtail, Wormtail fell screaming…

Harry and Hermione both turned red, "What just happened?" asked Harry. "I think we were just about to, umm," replied Hermione. "Yes, I know,… I mean… Did you feel what I felt?" Harry asked, changing the subject. "You mean the odd scream from somewhere." Hermione started. "Wormtail,… Voldemort is upset." "You and I felt it… when we were about to, you know." Harry said looking at his feet. "Harry?" Hermione asked. "Hermione, Herm." Harry started. "Herm, Harry?" Hermione asked. "Do you mind?" Harry asked. She thought for a moment, "No, I like it, however let's just keep it between us, I don't think that I would like Ron or anyone else to know your nickname for me." Hermione said, smiling and taking his hand into hers.

"Sure, Herm." Harry replied, smiling at her and looking in to her loving brandy brown eyes.

"Harry, can you now promise me?" she asked. "Yes, I will promise you _if_ you promise me 2 things," replied Harry. "What?" she asked. "One you won't tell Ron, and two you don't keep any secrets from me either," Harry said. "Okay on both, on the condition _you_ don't tell Ron anything that I don't want you too either," answered Hermione. "Deal," said Harry. 

Harry got up and dressed, Hermione waited for him in the common room. Then proceeded to breakfast together. When they arrived Dumbledore was already eating with the other teachers and discussing the year's school plan. "Good morning Professors," said Harry and Hermione together. Then the Hall doors slammed shut, Neo stood before them, "Dumbledore, send them to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," he said. "Why? Who are you?" answered Dumbledore. "I am…" he paused, "a friend. You must begin their training…" "DUMBLEDORE, HE IS THE ONE THAT KIDNAPPED AMANDA!" Professor McGonagall shouted. "Yes, she is now where she belongs," said Neo calmly. "I'm afraid I cannot trust you," said Dumbledore gravely. "Then perhaps another time," said Neo. "Yes," said Dumbledore. "Professor, he saved both our lives," said Harry. Neo disapparated. "Well, can we trust him Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry looked down for a moment, "I don't know, but he wouldn't do us harm Professor," said Harry. Dumbledore sighed, "Take them Minerva," "You sure sir?" asked Professor McGonagall, she still looked suspicious. "Yes," said Dumbledore.  "Very well. Come with me," Professor McGonagall said leading to the fireplace and handed them Floo powder, "Speak 'Phoenix' clearly," she said, they both went in together, They threw down the floo powder and spoke, "Phoenix."

Harry felt the familiar dizzy sensation as he spiraled out of control. Then with a pop he appeared beside Hermione, who was also looking dizzy, "I'll never get use to that," she muttered. Harry smiled. "Harry? Hermione? Where have you guys been?" asked Ron. Hermione and Harry looked at each other, they both gave a shook their heads very slightly at the same time, "Umm…" started Harry, "Hogwarts actually." "Really, did Hermione's parents make you go?" asked Ron, "Why?" 

Harry was mortified by Hermione's facial expression. But Hermione answered calmly, "We were… invited by Professor Dumbledore." "Oh, okay, well Mum made dinner, I'll go tell her to set two more places," said Ron heading into the kitchen. Harry brushed off Hermione, then switched with her, "I hate ash in my hair," complained Hermione. "I hate getting it on me at all," laughed Harry. "Herm, I'm sorry about that crack, he doesn't know." Harry said sympathetically. "I guess I should tell him Herm?" Hermione looked at him for a second with a pained look, "No, not yet Harry." 

A second later Mrs. Weasley came in and hugged them both, "Harry! Hermione! I was expecting you ages ago." "Yeah, so did we," said Hermione. Professor McGonagall popped out of the fireplace. "Minerva," said Mrs. Weasley with a pleased look, "Are you staying for lunch?" "Yes Molly," said Professor McGonagall. "Wonderful," said Mrs. Weasley as she headed for the kitchen, "Harry, Hermione dears could you please go and wash up for lunch? It will be ready in a few minutes." "Yes, Mrs. Weasley," replied Harry. 

Harry and Hermione raced upstairs. "Herm, should we tell anyone what happened? Professor Dumbledore or McGonagall?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at him for a moment, "I think, especially what really happened in… in… Voldemort's dungeon should remain between us and us alone." Hermione and Harry took as long as they dared before heading down, by the time they arrived Mrs. Weasley was serving lunch. Ginny sat down next to Hermione, "So did you tell him?" she asked. "About what?" asked Hermione, going pink. "That you like him," she whispered lightly. "Of course he knows I like him," said Hermione going pinker, "He's my friend." "I'll ask you later," said Ginny as her mother sat next to her. After lunch, Professor McGonagall pulled Harry aside, "Harry, you and Hermione have been picked as Head Boy and Girl, please inform her," she said. "Yes Professor," he replied, "But…" Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Please inform her Mr. Potter and her alone." "Yes Professor," Harry said. Harry waited until the table was cleared and Professor McGonagall and all the others had left. When they were alone Hermione started to get up, Harry pulled her back down, "Herm, Professor McGonagall asked me to tell you, we've been picked as Head Boy and Girl," he said. Hermione nearly squealed with joy. Harry clapped a hand over her mouth, "Don't tell anyone, her request, okay Herm?" "Sure Harry," Hermione said, "Did I tell you how much I… never mind." She finished turning red. Harry hugged her, "Good night," he said. She stood up and kissed him on the cheek before he could reach the door. "Good night Harry," she smiled before running up the stairs.

Harry proceeded up the stairs after her and quietly entered his room, Ron was sitting up waiting, "Well? What took you so long?" he asked. "Nothing," said Harry not even close to wanting to tell him why. "Come on," Ron said. "Just discussing something with…" he paused, "Professor McGonagall." He finished. "Okay," said Ron shrugging. Harry undressed and got in bed, Ron turned out the lights, "Good night Harry," Ron said. "Good night Ron," replied Harry.

Meanwhile, Hermione opened her bedroom door to find Ginny, "Did you?" she asked again. Hermione closed the door and started undressing, "Did I what?" asked Hermione. She finished and turned off the lights, "Did you kiss him?" she asked. "Who?" asked Hermione going so red, she hoped she wasn't lighting up the room. "_Harry_," said Ginny exasperatedly. "Why do you ask?" asked Hermione in a higher pitched voice than usual. "Well, Ron may be clueless, but I'm not blind, deaf and dumb you know, even though he is, I saw the way you guys looked at each other." Ginny said patiently, "Any more obvious and Ron would've picked it up." "What do you mean by that?" asked Hermione. "Oh give it up Hermione," said Ginny laughing, "Any more obvious and you two would have been making out." Hermione turned even redder, "Oh get off it Ginny." Ginny started giggling but stopped for a second, "Hey Hermione, one more question," she said. "What Ginny?" said Hermione her face finally feeling normal, but she was now dreading this one. "_Where_ did you kiss him?" she asked with emphasize. Hermone didn't answer; it reminded her of something that happened between them in Voldemort's dungeon, something she never wanted to admit to _anyone_ even though it wasn't really… _bad_ per say, she was turning red again. They _had_ kissed each other on the lips, but they had also thought they were going to die... Hermione didn't know if it had really meant anything to Harry. Uncertainty plagued her. _Did_ Harry really love her? Or had it been because he just cared for her as a friend and this was an act of compassion? The pain of the possibility that Harry had thought all the little kisses they had shared since were of friendship made Hermione's heart burn with shame and humiliation, tears near… Ginny had waited a few seconds, "_No way_," she said whistling. "I haven't kissed him at all!" Hermione lied insistently, feeling like a red beacon. Ginny got up and sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, "_Really_?" Ginny with a smile. "What really?" she asked. "You _didn't_ kiss him…" she paused and giggled, "I don't believe you Hermione." Hermione tried to kick Ginny, a difficult proposition considering it was dark, Ginny laughed as she felt Hermione try. "Good night Hermione," said Ginny with laughter still evident in her voice. Hermione felt hopeless about keeping Ginny out of her… whatever it was, because even with her insistence, Ginny could figure it out.

The next morning as Hermione woke up, Ginny winked at her as she closed the door. Hermione got up and dressed. When she started down the stairs, Harry stopped her, "Good morning Herm," he said quietly, "Professor McGonagall wants us." Hermione turned a little pink with shame at her thoughts the night before. "You know Herm," Harry started, "You look beau…" Harry stopped as Ron and his room door opened. Hermione glanced at Harry, was he trying to tell her he loved her? Dare she hope? Her pulse went up. She wished he would finish, she didn't care what Ron thought, if Harry told her he loved her; that would be worth everything she had suffered since summer and everything she could ever suffer for her _entire _life. Ron started down the stairs and didn't notice them, as soon as he was out of earshot Harry finished as he brushed her hair out of her eyes, "tiful and I love you.", Hermione felt her doubts faded into nothingness, Harry _did_ care for her; not just as a friend either, it had not been a kiss of compassion, it had truly meant something to him. They both felt what was growing between them. Hermione's doubts faded into nothingness, Harry _did_ care for her; not just as a friend either, it had not been a kiss of compassion, it had truly meant something to him. She smiled as Harry took her hand and led her up the stairs to Sirius' room. "Mr. Potter, Miss. Granger, this is where I will be teaching you," said Professor McGonagall, "Remember tell _no one_." Both Harry and Hermione nodded.

A few hours later, Harry and Hermione went down to cold sandwiches, but it didn't matter to either of them, everyone had left on various jobs, Professor McGonagall had told them that Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny went to Diagon Ally and added that Mrs. Weasley would pick up Harry's books, (Hermione had found hers in her trunk when they were at Hogwarts) the rest were either at work or on some job for the Order, now including Professor McGonagall. "Herm, what do you think about our Animagii lessons?" Harry asked. "Great," said Hermione, almost dreamily. They finished, Hermione started picking up plates, but Harry stopped her, "I'll do it," said Harry. Hermione smiled at him, "Let's both do it, you wash, I'll dry," she said. Then there was a knock at the door, Mrs. Black started screaming, "YOU FILTHY, MUDBLOODS HOW DARE YOU BESMIRCH…" Hermione yelled above Mrs. Black, "I'LL GET IT." Harry put their dishes in the sink and quickly helped Hermione close the curtains around the picture. Then opening the door, they found Dobby, "Hello, sirs," said Dobby, "Professor Dumbledore asked me to help around." Hermione frowned and Harry remembered S.P.E.W. "Oh no," he groaned softly. "What?" asked Hermione as she let Dobby in. Harry regained his composure quickly and turned red, "Oh nothing," Her eyes had a dangerous glint in them, "Harry… what?" she asked. "Okay, okay, I just remembered spew," replied Harry. "HARRY, IT'S NOT SPEW," she started to yell. "Sorry," said Harry cringing. "What is it?" asked Hermione. "Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare," replied Harry. "Good," she said as the anger drained from her face. Dobby started washing dishes, "Dobby, we can get that," she said. "No thank you sirs, Dobby likes to wash dishes," replied Dobby, "Dobby would like to work sirs." Hermione gave up, "Okay," she said.

Since Dobby was washing the dishes, Hermione and Harry went to her room, "Want to study the rest of the book, we've only got 4 days left," said Hermione. Harry whispered something in her ear, she turned pink again, "Harry, are you trying to get yourself out of trouble?" she asked. "Yes, if I'm in any," he said. "Why?" she asked with a smile. "Umm… because…" he started but before he could continue Hermione started to laugh, "Oh Harry, I'm not mad at you anymore," she said she kissed him on his cheek, he turned a little crimson, "I don't know if I could stay mad at you for long." She finished. 

They finished the book, laughing and poking fun at each other. They heard the door open downstairs, Harry opened the door for Hermione, she kissed him lightly on the way out. Harry followed her downstairs stunned; he still couldn't get use to her kissing him. Ron looked at the pair of them, "Had fun?" he asked lightly. Hermione turned a little pink, and Harry answered, "You know, reading books, getting ready for school," he leaned down and whispered in a very low voice to Hermione as Ron put down the stuff he was carrying, "and _kissing_." Hermione stepped hard on his foot; it was all Harry could do not to yelp in pain. Ron looked up, "Why are you guys reading schoolbooks? Hogwarts isn't for four days!" Ron said looking skeptical, "I mean Hermione, yeah, but _you_ Harry?" "It's fun," said Harry as he tried to rub his foot. Now Ron looked positively incredulous, "_Fun_?" he muttered as he left the room. Hermione turned on Harry, "Harry!" she whispered, "Don't do that." Harry smiled, "I wouldn't _really_ tell him Herm." "That was close, Harry don't do that again okay?" "Okay, okay Herm, just don't step on my foot like that again," Harry replied as Hermione turned a delicate pink and studied the floor, Harry lifted her chin, "You know how _truly_ lovely you are…" he started. "Harry!" she whispered, "Stop it." She smiled lovingly at him none the less. Ginny walked in, "Hey guys, lunch is ready, okay?" she said, she winked at Hermione, "Am I _interrupting_ something?" "No, you weren't," said Hermione quickly. That didn't lessen the smile on Ginny's face as she left.

Voldemort paced, "Wormtail, is everything ready? We only have little time," he said. "Yes my Lord, everything is prepared," replied Wormtail still twitching, the damage seemed to be getting permanent. "Good Wormtail, then we will skip the punishment," said Voldemort his lip curling, "This time. Now go, I must rest."

Hermione and Harry sat next to each other during lunch, "Hey Harry, what you guys really doing?" asked Ron, "I can't imagine you wanting to do schoolwork." "It's better than lots of reading when we're at Hogwarts," replied Harry. "Okay," Ron shrugged, "Well I guess it's not like you two are doing anything _disgusting_." "Like what?" asked Hermione with a strange look. "Oh, I don't know, like kissing." Hermione and Harry both choked on their drinks at the same time, Ron looked concerned, "You okay?" he asked, "I was just saying that I'd hate to think you two were kissing, disgusting thought isn't it?" Ginny giggled, "I don't know Ron, they look good together." "Oh lay off it Ginny, you've got bad taste," Ron replied. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other and turned red.

 Moody came in after they had finished, "Potter, Granger, come with me," he said. Ron got up with them, "Sorry Weasley, not this time," Moody said. Ron looked disappointed. Moody led them to the same room they had learned animagii, "Dumbledore has asked me to help you with some newer spells, some of these things you shouldn't learn until _at least _after your seventh year," said Moody. For a few hours Moody taught them the Repulsion Spell, a spell that allowed you to push your attacker back, and an invisibility spell, one that didn't require a cloak and some other more dangerous ones. "That could be handy," said Harry. Moody left after dinner, Hermione and Harry had not missed lunch, but they were starving. But before Moody left, he gave Hermione and Harry a book with advanced spells for many things. "This will come in handy for the D.A.," said Moody with a smile, "Dumbledore wants you to continue it, but he also wants you to select a different spot. One where you will not be found." As he turned to leave, "Harry, Hermione, do not teach them the ones I taught you, keep those to yourselves." Harry and Hermione agreed to this, Ron was waiting, "Well? What did Moody want?" he asked. "He taught us some spells out of this book," said Hermione smoothly. "Yep," Harry agreed. "What aren't you guys telling me?" asked Ron suspiciously. "Nothing," said Harry a little guiltily.

Harry woke in the middle of the night, three words echoed in his brain, "Harry, come here." He got up and went upstairs, Hermione came out of her room, "Did you call me?" she asked yawning. "No, did you call me?" asked Harry. "No," said Hermione, "but… maybe… this way?" she finished. They went to the top room, the one where they had never been. A lone figure stared out the window, "Welcome," he said. "Neo?" they asked at the same time. "Yes, I called both of you, there are things I want you to know before you return to Hogwarts, but I waited until last because I can teach them to you very quickly, come here." He said. They approached him, he laid his hands on their heads, when he lifted them, they felt as though they had been there for years. "Wow," said Hermione, "What happened?" "You have been taught in our way, do not teach others _any of it_, understood?" said Neo they nodded, "This is the last time you will see me for a while, do you have any questions?" They looked at each other, "We have the halves don't we?" asked Hermione. Neo looked directly at her, "Correct, Harry you know what it is yet?" turning his gaze to him. "No, I don't think so," said Harry, "but it might be…" Neo nodded, "Go on," "Does it connect us in a way that we don't understand?" he asked. "_Exactly_, do you wish to venture a guess as to what it does? It will be extremely important to you in the coming year, guess how…" said Neo. "Does it give us the ability to communicate… I don't know telepathically?" asked Harry. Hermione looked at him, "Where did you come up with that?" she asked. "Well, remember when we… um…" he glanced at Neo who smiled quietly, "We both saw the same thing, remember?" Hermione thought for a moment, "You're right, Wormtail," she said. Neo smiled at both of them, "In a manner, but not quite. That is all for now, remember, not all is what it seems," Neo disapparated, it still echoed in their brains, 'not all is what it seems'.

Harry awoke four days later, Ron was still asleep, Hermione snuck in quietly, "Good morning Harry," she said grinning, "You know what day it is?" "The most important day in the year, save one," replied Harry. "What would the most important one be?" she asked. "Your birthday Herm," said Harry smiling back. She blushed and this time he gave _her_ a kiss on the cheek, "It was interesting what Neo taught us isn't?" asked Hermione. "Yes," said Harry, "But strange, I always thought muggle fighting was worthless in the magical world. "Well, he told me that… well… it's not the fighting; it's the mental discipline that really helps. But he also taught us to do other things; I don't know if I _could_ ever teach anyone. It was beyond teachable …" she said. They made their way down to the kitchen, Dobby was already making breakfast, "Good morning sirs!" said Dobby happily, "Here is your breakfast sirs, Dobby thought you would get up earlier today." Harry and Hermione ate quickly, thanked Dobby and quickly disappeared up the stairs. They were already packed, everything was still at Hogwarts! They practiced the fighting techniques Neo had taught them and successfully preformed their animagii transformations in the upstairs room for a few minutes until they heard Mrs. Weasley call them. "Good morning dears," said Mrs. Weasley. Ron sat between Harry and Hermione, "Harry," he whispered, "Why did you get up last night?" "I had a nightmare," replied Harry. "About what?" asked Ron. "Something that I don't want to discuss," replied Harry. Ron didn't push further.

They barely made the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾. Harry and Hermione got split up from the rest, when they entered the train they were ushered to the Head Boy and Girl car. After receiving their instructions and badges, they were sent to the Prefect car. "Hey Harry, what are you doing in here?" asked Ron, "You're not a …" Ron looked at the badge stunned, "Head Boy?" Harry studied his feet, "Why didn't you tell me?" said Ron as he patted Harry on the back. "I was told not to," replied Harry. Hermione bumped into him, "Sorry Harry," he heard,. For the next few hours were giving instruction. By the time the train ride was over they had finished answering questions. "Firs' years this way," called Hagrid. Harry and Hermione waved, Hagrid smiled and waved back. "Guys, you have been distracted this entire time, what the heck is going on?" asked Ron. Hermione went completely red. Harry without glancing at her and knew what she was feeling, "Nothing, Ron," he replied.  Ron looked disbelieving as he exited. "Herm," Harry said thoughtfully, "Should we tell him?" Hermione shook her head, "No, but we have to set the date of the next D.A. meeting." Harry nodded, "As soon as we get up for breakfast," he said.

Dumbledore watched from a glowing crystal ball, "Hello," said a quiet voice. Dumbledore turned around, "Hello Neo," he replied. "You are thinking about how remarkable it is aren't you?" Neo asked. "How what is remarkable?" asked Dumbledore. Neo smiled, "How much they are like Lily and James Potter," he said. "How would you know?" asked Dumbledore. "I've known them for 16 years," replied Neo. "They never mentioned you," said Dumbledore. "That's because that was before I met them," smiled Neo. "You are the last guardian and Ancient One?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes, the rest of my kind have ascended beyond the stars," said Neo, "I am the last that interferes in the future." Dumbledore sighed, "If I remember correctly then, something must be _seriously_ wrong," he said. Neo shrugged, "Perhaps," he replied. "What is it?" asked Dumbledore. "One of them will die Dumbledore," replied Neo, "Which one is not clear, yet."

They got into a carriage, no one else joined them, so they sat together, it almost seemed strange, "Doesn't it seem strange, almost like coming home?" asked Harry. Hermione understood, "Yeah," she said, "By the way we get our own room." Harry wasn't thinking and stopped, "What? We're going to share a room?" Hermione laughed, "No silly, you really think Dumbledore would do that? Not that'd I'd mind," she said slyly, "We each get our own room." "Oh, I didn't know that," Harry said, "Where are they?" "Oh, I think just above the other rooms," she replied then smiling quietly, "right across from each other." Harry smiled back, then the carriage stopped, "Herm, after you…" he said. She smiled, it had started raining hard as they stepped out of the carriage. As they entered the hall Harry pushed Hermione out of the way, SPLAT! "PEEVES!" Harry angrily shouted at him as water landed on the spot Hermione had been moments before and flooded his shoes, the ghost was laughing hysterically while holding his water balloons, they all fell at once and water ran down the stairs. "Thanks," said Hermione as he helped her up, "That was close." Professor McGonagall slipped, "PEEVES!" she shouted, "THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE DONE THAT!" Peeves looked a little peeved, "Already wet aren't they?" said Peeves. Peeves flew through the wall and disappeared, Harry helped Hermione up the slippery steps. They sat down together and waited for the sorting, Hagrid sat down in his normal seat, that meant it wasn't long now. Professor McGonagall brought in the sorting hat and stool. The first years gathered around it. Everyone waited for the hat to sing.

_Before I was newly sewn, before the great four, lived the Ancient Ones who had magic of great renowned; Beyond fear, beyond time, beyond power, beyond greed and anger._

_ The Great Hogwarts four knew of magic old and sought this of great renowned, Slytherin said 'I am the greatest of the Hogwarts four. Mine is it for I seek it.' Each in turn did the Great Four seek, each returning in defeat, empty handed were they but empty headed not. Found the magic of great renowned that did tell them to stay, for future would find it for second war abhorred. _

_I cannot guess what find did they, other than what they say, 'It is held within.' Now let the sorting begin!_

The hat grew silent, there was a shocked silence, then everybody clapped, while whispering to their neighbors, all except Harry and Hermione, they looked at each other in surprise, "Perhaps… Neo?" asked Hermione anxiously. Harry thought for a minute, Hermione waited quietly. "I don't know," replied Harry, "Maybe it lies _within_ in the castle." The sorting ended, they just realized they hadn't been paying attention! Dumbledore stood, "Just a few announcements before we begin our wonderful feast, start of term notices are; First years the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students, including, dare I say, to a few of the older ones who should know by now." He glanced with a smile at Harry, Hermione and Ron, "There will be an end of term dance so please pick your partners, it is open to anyone and everyone; Professor Snape will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts in addition to Potions," Dumbledore glanced at Snape, who was looking particularly smug, "Until I can find a suitable replacement. Now," he looked fondly at the students, "tuck in." food bloomed before them, Harry and Hermione dug in.

As soon as the last crumb disappeared Hermione and Ron led the first years to Gryffindor tower, Harry made his way up slowly, "Ron, can you take over?" she asked feeling something was wrong with Harry. "Why?" replied Ron. "Because I asked you to nitwit," Hermione snapped. "Okay, gee," said Ron, "Yes." "Good," Hermione said still a little snappish, she hung back until they all disappeared around the corridor. Then she ran back downstairs, "Harry?" she called softly. Harry wasn't there. She was now scared, "Harry?!" she called desperately. There was no reply. She wandered around the castle. "Miss. Granger," sneered Snape, "Patrolling already? Sure you're not above that now?" Hermione had it on her mind to slap him, but held back. "No, I'm not, excuse me, I'm in a hurry," replied Hermione brushing past him. Snape watched her disappear. "NEO! PLEASE HELP!" Hermione called silently. 'What?' came a mental reply, 'I'm rather occupied at the moment. Can I get back to you?' 'NO!' Hermione bellowed at him, 'I can't find Harry, where is he?' Neo was silent for a moment. 'What am I a missing person's bureau?' he muttered irritably. 'If that's what thrills you, then **_YES_**,' she replied 'He is depressed?' Neo asked after a few moments of silence. 'I don't know,' she replied, 'What difference does that make?' 'Well, considering he is on top of the castle on the West tower on the edge… Well a lot.' Neo said. 'WHAT!' she shrieked. 'Don't worry too much; it's just not a good idea to sit on the edge of a very high tower when you're depressed.' Neo replied without noticing her panic. 'HOW DO YOU REMAIN CALM WHEN SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO… TO…' She ran down the corridor, and up the West tower stairs. "Harry," she started quietly, Harry kept looking down, "Is something wrong?" she sat down beside him silently, watching him. "Something hit me again, something I hadn't thought of in a while," replied Harry. "What?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Your parents… They died because of me, Sirius died because of me, people are dying, because of me," he looked into her eyes, tears dangerously close. "Harry, none of that was your fault," Hermione whispered, "Please don't blame yourself." "But Hermione, it is my fault! Look at the last two years, fourth year, Cedric died, fifth year; Sirius died, several hurt; now sixth year, Mr. and Mrs. Granger killed. All of this could have been prevented, if Voldemort had succeeded 17 years ago." Harry said, tears started to overwhelm him. "Harry," her voice compassionate, "it would have happened sooner, think about it. Voldemort would have had 17 years to get around to it; it wouldn't have taken him that long." Hermione put her arms around him, "Hey, don't save Voldemort the trouble, or else I'm coming after you…" she said. Harry gave a choking laugh, "Herm, I wouldn't, I couldn't leave you," he said, "I promise while you're alive, I won't ever save Voldemort any trouble." Hermione looked up towards the sunset. "You want to go in?" asked Harry wiping away tears. "No, I want to sit here a while," replied Hermione, "It's beautiful." Harry looked at her, "Yes, beautiful, the most beautiful sight in the world," he said. Hermione turned pink, "Really?" she asked lamely. Everything disappeared, except them; they started to lean into each other getting closer and closer… 

"Harry, Hermione what are you guys doing up here?" asked Ron. Hermione rounded on Ron, "**_RON_**!!" Hermione yelled sounding very cross. "What?" asked Ron. "_Perfect_ timing… you big git," she said sounding furious. "What? Did I interrupt something? I mean it's not exactly like you and Harry are on intimate terms, are you?" asked Ron. "No… Of course not," said Hermione in a higher pitched voice than normal. "Well, good, it's my turn to patrol," Ron said. "Ron, you are such an," she said her voice low, "INSENSITIVE, TACTLESS, INCONSIDERATE, GAUCHE, THOUGHTLESS, THICK-SKINNED MORON!" she shrieked. Harry hadn't seen her face so red since he had picked her up in her parents' house. Ron jumped, "Well excuse me," he said. Harry started laughing, "Come on Hermione; it's okay calm down," he said as they started down the corridor and added in a whisper, "We'll finish later," then called back to Ron, "Sorry Ron." Ron looked at Harry for a moment, "What's going on?" he asked. But they were already out of sight.

They walked up the stairs, Harry spoke first, "Herm, would you like to continue?" he asked. Hermione sighed, "Sorry Harry, I'm not in the mood," she said looking downcast. "That's fine, maybe another time," Harry smiled at her, she looked into his eyes, they got closer and closer, they both felt their necklaces grow warmer and warmer… She slid her arms around Harry's neck…

Ginny walked up the staircase, she saw what they were doing… 'Oops," she thought, she walked down slowly and carefully, but one of the stairs cracked. Hermione pulled back and groaned, she ran into her room and slammed the door. Ginny looked a little upset, so did Harry, '_Great_,' he thought. He opened his room and got undressed, he waited a few minutes, then he walked to the edge of the stairs leading down. He looked over to make _absolutely_ sure that no one was there. He then knocked on the door softly, "What?" came the answer. "Hermione, do you mind company?" he whispered through the door. "Oh Harry! Just a moment," she said sounding a little happier. She opened the door and let him in, "Want to come in?" she asked. "Yes," he answered. She closed the door behind him, "I'm sorry," said Harry, "I guess I have bad timing." Hermione looked Harry in the eye, "No, it's not your fault," then she started laughing, "I guess it is kind of funny though, every time we get interrupted." Harry sat down on her bed, Hermione sat next to him. "The only thing that worries me is your safety," said Harry. "Hey, I can take care of myself you know," Hermione answered. "Yeah, well you have had plenty of danger," said Harry, "I don't want you to have more than your share." Hermione now looked positively frightening. "HARRY POTTER!" she started. "I know you can take care of yourself Herm," said Harry carefully, "but that doesn't mean that I don't care." Hermione quieted down, "Harry, I'm glad you care, but I would rather follow you into danger than be left behind." Harry looked up, "True, I can understand that, I still don't like to have you in danger." Hermione snorted, "Well, I have my own knack for attracting trouble." Harry met her eyes, "Not enough to kill your parents; that I did." "Harry," she said, "That wasn't your fault, that was Voldemort's fault, just do one thing for me." "Anything," said Harry. "Kiss me, _before_ we get interrupted," Hermione smiled. Harry laughed, but it died quickly, they moved closer and closer… 

There was a knock at the door, "_GO AWAY_!" roared Hermione, "BEFORE I **_STRANGLE_** YOU!!" 

"Hermione?" came Professor McGonagall's strict voice. Hermione went white, "Oops," she said to Harry, Harry looked close to laughter. "Just a moment Professor," Hermione answered. "I'll go through the other door," said Harry nodding at the door opposite. Hermione looked very aggravated, "No, this will only take a minute," she said. She opened the door a crack and stepped out, "Yes Professor?" she asked. "What was that about?" Professor McGonagall replying in a question. "Oh sorry Professor, I was err… _busy_ at the moment," Hermione answered, "What can I do for you?" "What was so terribly important that you would scream about strangling somebody?" asked Professor McGonagall. "Oh nothing important, I can get back to it," said a very red Hermione, "Now, what can I do for you?" "Harry and you, actually, have you practiced Animagii?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Yes, it's almost second nature to Harry and I now." "Good," said Professor McGonagall, "We think we have a problem."

After a lengthy discussion, during which Harry watched Hermione's leg (which she had stuck in the door) constantly twitching impatiently. After they finished Hermione looked very grumpy. "You okay?" asked Harry, "What's wrong?" She checked to make sure Professor McGonagall was out of earshot. "That is the, what, third time we've been interrupted," said Hermione, "Don't people have something else to do _other_ than bug us? I don't care if _Voldemort himself_ is at the castle gates, _I want to have one minute of peace._ Is that too much to ask?" "No, Herm," replied Harry, "What did Professor McGonagall want?" "Oh, something stupid about Voldemort may be planning to attack the school," replied Hermione, "So she wants us to start D.A. up like two weeks ago." "Well the date is set to tomorrow, and I still have to find a good place to hold it," Harry said concerned. "Well, maybe you should just find us a hiding spot where no one can find _us_, that way _we_ can _finish_!" Hermione said quite upset. "Well, want to make it four times we were interrupted?" asked Harry with a smile. "Harry!" replied Hermione turning pink. "You know you turn a very delicate pink?" asked Harry, "A wonderful lovely pink." Hermione went a little pinker. Harry pulled her down on her bed, "Come on, don't worry about it, our time will come," he said pulling closer. Hermione looked back into his green eyes, 'loving…' her thoughts trailed off, closer and closer… 

Somebody knocked at the door, Hermione pushed Harry back and walked toward the door with the clear intention of slugging whoever was behind the door, "Herm, honey, please, just ask who it is," said Harry softly in her ear as he pulled her back. She stopped at the word honey, "Yes?" she asked in a very strained voice, "Can this wait until tomorrow, _Please_." "It's Ron, your turn. I'm going to bed." Came a voice. "RON YOU'D BETTER RUN BEFORE I SLUG YOU," she started to shriek. Harry heard Ron start running down the stairs as he held her back, "I'M GONNA SLUG YOU SOOOOO BAD!!!!" she shrieked. Harry turned her around, "Hey calm down, Herm please." Harry said in a calming voice. "HARRY, I'VE HAD _ENOUGH _OF PEOPLE INTERRUPTING ME!!!!!" she continued. Harry kissed her on the cheek, she stopped. "I'll help you with your next shift Herm," said Harry. "No, Harry, go to bed okay?" Hermione replied. "No, not until you do," said Harry quietly into her ear. He started whispering in her ear "Harry! Not now I've got go…" she trailed off giggling and turning red. She couldn't stand it, Harry was being _so_ wonderful. "Fine, you can go," she said, "but _only_," she lowered her voice and whispered into Harry's ear, "if you can catch me." Then laughing ran from the room and down the stairs. Harry in close pursuit. At the end of the stairs Hermione stopped and let Harry catch her, who wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss. Then they started their patrol. Hermione and Harry talked up a storm on the way around Hogwarts. Then when Hermione's shift ended they parted and went each to their own bed.


	8. Chapter 8 DA Meeting

Chapter 8

D.A. meeting

The next morning Harry awoke to find Hermione on his bed shaking him. "Hey sleepy head," she said, "Time for all lover boys to get up." Harry smiled at her, "I think we stayed up a little late," he said shaking his head to clear it. "I know, I'm tired too." She said yawning, "But we have classes today." "No," said Harry burying his head in his pillows. Hermione started tickling him. Harry started laughing very hard, "Hermione… stop… it" he said between laughs. "When you get up…" she said. Harry pulled her down. "Hey," Hermione said, "Don't do that!" Harry started tickling Hermione. "Hey!" Hermione said gasping between laughs, "Stop." Harry crawled over her and sat up, "When you get up," he said laughing. She picked a pillow and walloped him with it. Harry grabbed one, "Pillow fight!" he said. Hermione and Harry stopped; playfulness gone, Harry leaned down, Hermione slid her arms around his neck, closer and closer. KNOCK KNOCK came from Harry's door, "Come on Harry, it's Ron, we're going to be late." Came a muffled voice. "_Perfect _timing!" Hermione groaned. "Just a minute Ron," said Harry a little on the impatient side. "Harry, I'm very close to slugging that little…" Hermione started, "He's turning into a nosy git." "Herm, I know it's frustrating." Harry asked. "Yeah," replied Hermione, "Very much so… I've also noticed my temper has been getting shorter." "Really?" asked Harry smiling. Hermione hit him with a pillow, "Yes," she replied. Hermione left through the second door leading to their mutual bathroom, which then led into both rooms. Harry got up and dressed quickly, when he opened his door, Hermione was waiting but Ron had left. Harry and Hermione walked down to breakfast talking and laughing about past events. 

After eating a very fast breakfast, Hermione and Harry ran around looking for a place for the D.A. to meet, they had previously agreed to the Room of Requirement, but Dumbledore was insistent that they find one that wasn't known. They couldn't find anywhere suitable, they decided to make one, according to what they had been taught by Neo. They concentrated on the wall they had selected, it started to waver in form, Harry and Hermione both felt their necklaces grow hot before settling down to body temperature, the wall caved in and then rushed toward them faster and faster, to be stopped so the wall was flat, Harry concentrated on making a door, Hermione concentrated on books for learning and spells that would protect their location. Harry now concentrated on the lock and made the password a mentally sent word, 'Cerberus' while pressing on the door that didn't appear to be there. Hermione finished and turned her attention to Harry, "What's the password?" she asked. "Oh, Cerberus," Harry smiled, "Herm," he said looking around, "I love you." Hermione smiled, "I love you too Harry," she said quietly into his ear while hugging him. Harry held her hand, "Come on Herm, let's see how we did." They approached the door, they both pressed one hand to the wall and held each other's hand, they looked into each other's eyes, 'Cerberus' they both thought. The door rumbled slightly and slide away. Books on Defense against the Dark Arts abounded in variety. "Herm, you do a wonderful job," said Harry. "You didn't do so bad yourself," replied Hermione. Hermione and Harry went to their first class, Potions, and worst of all, Double Potions, they ran back to the common room and grabbed their stuff. 

The Slytherins were already waiting for Professor Snape. "Well, Potter, Granger, or should I say mudblood?" asked Malfoy. Harry started to react harshly, "Harry, _no_," said Hermione as she blocked him, "Don't." "Don't what mudblood? Is Potter going to save you from the wretched Malfoy again?" Malfoy sneered. "No, he was going to throw you across the dungeon, maybe it was a good idea," snapped Hermione. "Oooh, touchy mudblood aren't you? Well Potter, you want to get back at me, I hear Professor Snape is putting on a Defense against the Dark Arts group; we'll be fighting and that sort of stuff. Of course, you might want to be careful I don't give you another scar to match," Malfoy sneered. "_Really_?" asked Harry, now his interest was peaked, "When?" "Tonight at 6:00 it'll run for two hours, plenty of time for me to beat you to a pulp Potter," sneered Malfoy. "D.A. doesn't begin until 9:00, would you come and watch?" Harry asked Hermione affectionately. Hermione looked at him, "Harry, but, but… that could be dangerous," replied Hermione in a whisper. "Na, not for us," Harry responded. Hermione gave a sigh, "Yes, I'll come, but you'd better come back with me in one piece! You don't; then you're in _real _trouble," Hermione said in a serious whisper. Malfoy looked at both of them, "Cat got your tongue Potter?" asked Malfoy with a glance in Hermione's direction. Hermione stiffened, they had killed her cat too. "No Malfoy," said Harry with a dangerous look, "I am just thinking about the best way to send you home in a matchbox." 

"Settle down," said Professor Snape, the door banging shut. Harry and Hermione quickly found seats far away from the crowd. "Welcome to our N.E.W.T. Potions class, today we will be learning a transfacial potion, one that will allow you to change your face into another," said Snape, he waved his wand at the board then the student cupboard, "There are the instructions, and everything can be found in the student cupboard, now begin." Harry and Hermione quickly started following his instructions, Harry surprised himself by making it perfect. A slight gold mist rose from it. Snape looked around, "Your caudron should now have a rising gold mist," he said. Harry looked around at the other tables, no one had a golden mist, except him and Hermione, who were now the only Gryffindors in Potions. "Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor," sneered Snape. "Why?" asked Hermione and Harry together. "Because obviously Miss Granger helped you," said Snape. "We didn't," said Hermione. "We didn't what?" asked Snape evidently interested. "_I_ didn't help him," said Hermione. "Another ten points for lying Miss Granger," sneered Snape. Harry turned an angry red, but didn't say anything. 

After Potions their next class was History of Magic. Harry found himself concentrating very well and making good notes, "Herm, go ahead and sleep, I'll take notes," Harry said quietly, "You deserve a good rest." Hermione smiled sleepily at him, "Careful, I might take you up on that," replied Hermione. Within 10 minutes she drifted off, then she awoke with a start, Harry was gently shaking her, "Herm, it's almost 6:00 let's go," Harry said. Hermione smiled at him, "Thanks, I feel much better," said Hermione. They proceeded to the Defense against the Dark Arts room; it had been transformed into a fighting room. Harry watched as Snape stepped onto the table, "Today, we will be practicing the Rejection charm and others learned in previous years, the Rejection charm throws your opponent across the room, there is no defense, but it can be avoided. Can I have a volunteer," Snape looked around the room, "Ahhh, Potter, up here." Harry winked at Hermione, she grabbed his arm, "_Don't_," she pleaded. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him," Harry said quietly, "Much." Harry stopped at the opposite end of the table, "Now the words for it are, 'Ejectus opponentus'," Snape explained. He turned his eyes on Harry, who could see a muscle in Snape's cheek twitching in dislike and anticipation. 

Harry calmed himself with a relaxation technique. "EJECTUS OPPONENTUS," shouted Snape, a white light flew from his wand. Harry ducked, it missed and blew apart the wall. "Malfoy, Potter, you two will start," said Snape, who was unhappy that he had missed. Malfoy stepped up, Snape whispered in his ear, Malfoy sneered, "EJECTUS OBSCARUS." Harry held up his wand, the spell stopped in mid-air shinning brightly. Harry glanced at Hermione, she smiled at him, "_ENOUGH_," said Harry in a loud voice, "This is not time to fight among ourselves, this is the time to _unite _against our common enemies." "RICTOR SAMPRA" yelled Malfoy. Harry threw the previous one aside and held up his wand again, this time allowing it to strike it, it disappeared as the wand absorbed it. "Malfoy, it is enough," said Harry, "_UNITE_ WITH US OR _DIE_ WITHOUT US." Harry predicted as he jumped off and joined Hermione, "Let's go," he said quietly. 

He couldn't forget the look of shock on Snape's face. Hermione grabbed his hand, "You know, I think you did a good job, back there," she said happily. "I try, for only love of you," answered Harry. Hermione turned pink, they ran into Ron on the way up, Hermione visibly stiffened, Harry remembered she didn't like the fact he had interrupted them twice. "Are we having D.A.?" asked Ron. "Yes," replied Harry. "Well, we've been waiting," said Ron. "Waiting? I put down 9:00," said Harry surprised. "Well, we wanted to start early," said Ron.

Harry entered the Room of Requirement. "Hey guys, bad news," said Harry, "We can't hold it here." The rest of the members groaned. "But there is good news," he continued, "We've found another place." "Where?" asked Seamus. "Down the hall, come on." Harry said leaving the room. All the D.A. members followed him, when they reached the place Harry and Hermione pretended to push stones, after pushing 3 each they thought the password. The door slide open, candles were lit and the room had a golden glow. "Wow," said Dean, "this is great." Hermione and Harry smiled knowingly at each other. After they entered Harry sealed the door as he sensed someone approach it was Malfoy, "POTTER," he called. Harry looked out, "What?" he asked warily. "SPITUS EGYPTICUS." The spell flew toward Harry, he curved his palm and the spell deflected off of it. Harry gave Malfoy a mental push, Malfoy flew backwards surprised. "**_Enough_**," said Harry forcefully. Malfoy ran to tell a teacher. Harry whispered and Malfoy continued to run, Harry smiled and opened the door, closing it behind him, he sighed, "Okay we're going to begin by learning an anti-disapparation jinx, Hermione would you please?" Hermione looked at him with concern, "Sure," "Honey, is there something wrong?" she whispered to Harry as he passed. Harry smiled at her; it was the first time she had called him an affectionate name other than his own. "Yes, let me tell you later," he replied in a whisper. Hermione taught them a few spells, they were starting to learn faster and faster. Harry picked up one of the good sized walking sticks and then he looked around at the swords he had helped Hermione decorate it with.


	9. Chapter 9 Disturbances

Chapter 9

Disturbance

Before they knew it, it was over. Harry and Hermione lingered behind, "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked. "I'm not quite sure, all I know is I'm going mad," said Harry seriously. "Mad?" said Hermione now looking deeply concerned. "Yep," Harry responded, "Madly in love with you." Hermione punch him in the shoulder, "Harry! Don't worry me like that!" she said, "Now there really is something bothering you, I can feel it." "I shoved Malfoy with my mind and I felt drained since," said Harry as he put his arm around her. After looking around, Harry asked Hermione, "Do you mind if I carry you?" with a small twinkle in his eye. Hermione consented as long as he put her down _before_ they got to the Fat Lady. She rested her head on his chest, "Harry," she started, "would you take me to the end of term dance?" "Well, I don't know," Harry started. Hermione tried to kick him, "Just joking Herm, of course, I would love to, I'll have the most _beautiful_, _wonderful _partner in the _whole_ school. Hermione smiled at him. Harry set her down just before reaching the Fat Lady, "Harry," Hermione started, "Herm…" Harry started, they were getting closer and closer… 

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" asked Seamus. Hermione looked quite like a Basalisk, "You… you…," Hermione started to get flushed, "IDIOTIC, MORONIC, DEMONIC LITTLE SLIMY…" Her language got quite bad, "Hermione, stop," whispered Harry. Seamus looked shocked, "She's had a bad day," he said as though observing the weather, "How do you put up with that?" "Quite easily," said Harry taking a little offence. Hermione ran up the rest of the stairs to her room. "What's with her anyway?" asked Seamus. "Wrong place, wrong time Seamus," replied Harry making his way up the stairs. He knocked on Hermione's door, "WHAT?!" came the somewhat angry reply. "Can I come in?" Harry asked. The door opened a crack, "Yes," Hermione said opening it all the way then sitting down on her bed. "Why is it, whenever we get close… someone always _WRECKS_ it," she finished angrily. Harry walked in and shut the door, then locking it he turned and sat down next to her, "I don't know, maybe someone thinks it's funny," said Harry. Hermione looked at him, "Then they've got a sick sense of humor," she said. Harry smiled, "I love it when you're angry, you look so beautiful, so wonderful, so indescribable." He said quietly into her ear. "Oh Harry, quit it," she said turning pink, "Just wait until you feel it directed toward you," she laughed. "Your laugh is so heartwarming and inspiring." Harry continued. Hermione turned delicately pink again. They started to move closer… closer… 

KNOCK KNOCK Hermione looked about ready to rip someone's head off, and the person behind the door sounded awfully good. "Herm, no please, you asked me not to overdo it, I ask you for the same thing," Harry whispered hurriedly. Hermione gave him a look, "What?" she said harshly in an acid voice, "I _swear _if it's not important I _am _going to _rip your head off_." "Hermione?" asked Professor Dumbledore's quiet voice, "What would prompt you to do that?" Hermione was looking murderous, "I'm a little busy Professor, can this wait?" she asked. "No, I'm sorry to say it can't," replied Dumbledore. Hermione looked a little upset, "Just a moment Professor," she said. She turned to Harry, "Oops again," she said looking irritated. "Hermione, no matter what…" said Harry. Hermione opened the door a crack and stepped out, once again keeping her leg in the door, "Yes Professor?" she asked. "Is Harry around?" he asked with a smile. Hermione blushed, "Why do you ask Professor?" Hermione replied avoiding answering. "Well, all the prefects and Head Boy and Girl must attend a meeting we are having in two days at 11:00 pm, okay?" Dumbledore replied. "Yes Professor, I'll tell Harry," she said. Dumbledore winked at her when he left, "What was that about?" asked Harry. "There's a meeting for all prefects, Head Boy and Girl, in a few days," replied Hermione.  Harry nodded, "Okay, I guess," he replied. Hermione lay down, "Well, I'm going to bed," she said. Harry sighed, "Me, too, I guess," he said smiling. He got up, Hermione pulled him down, "Where do you think you're going?" she asked holding him. "No where I guess," he laughed. They curled up for bed, falling asleep quickly.

The next morning Hermione smiled, it was Saturday, maybe she and Harry could look around. She remembered the remark made by the hat, it is within, she wondered if Harry was right that it meant within the castle. She laid there, Harry wasn't awake yet, so she enjoyed his warmth and closeness.

Harry awoke a few minutes after Hermione, she had closed her eyes and was waiting, Harry moved closer and she felt him pull her hair behind her ears, she turned around, Harry smiled at her. "Good morning Herm," he said quietly. Hermione smiled, "Good morning Harry," she replied. Harry leaned down to kiss her. KNOCK KNOCK! Hermione groaned softly, "Harry, this is irritating," she said quietly. "I know," replied Harry as he dropped back down. "What?" asked Hermione irritably. "Hermione, would you come down and have breakfast with me?" came Ron's voice. Hermione was about to answer sharply when Harry put his finger on her lips, "Please Herm, nicely," he whispered. "I'm busy Ron," she said loudly, "you big git." She finished in a whisper that only Harry could hear. Harry smiled at her. "Come on Hermione," Ron said impatiently, "It's not that early; usually you're the one who gets us up." "Alright!" she said in a very angry voice, "Give me a minute Ron." She turned to Harry, "That big…" she trailed off as Harry smiled at her, their foreheads touched, "Okay," said Ron. Hermione groaned again, "How about we go down together?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled at her, "I don't think Ron was inviting _me_," whispered Harry. Hermione kicked him, Harry rubbed his shins under their covers, "Don't even think about suggesting that _ever again_!" said Hermione furiously. "Sorry Herm," said Harry quietly rubbing his shins. Hermione hugged him, "Don't worry about it," she said, "Just don't say anything like that again!" 

Harry left through the back door, entering his own room he got dressed. Harry glanced at the door, he heard Hermione's voice, "What's so important that I can't sleep in on Saturday Ron?" she asked. "Well, I've missed you guys," replied Ron. "Okay, but couldn't we have started later?" asked Hermione. "I guess, if you want to…" Ron started. Hermione interrupted, "I'm up now," said Hermione. "Okay, ready to go?" he asked. Harry was almost ready to laugh, "What about Harry?" asked Hermione. "Oh, he err… didn't want to go," said Ron lamely. Harry was stifling laughs. "Really?" asked Hermione, sounding between amused and irritated, "Well that's interesting. Why don't we ask him again?"  Harry was laughing out of control now. But, amazingly, Ron didn't hear him, then came _the knock_. "Yes," Harry said trying to sound tired instead of greatly amused. "You want to come to breakfast?" asked Ron. Harry stifled peals of laughter as he thought of telling the two '_love birds_' to go ahead, but he knew Hermione would murder him for saying something; so instead he tried to sound interested, "Sure, Ron, just a moment," said Harry struggling to keep his laughter under control. He wiped off his tears of laughter _before_ opening the door, Hermione raised her eyebrow from behind Ron and rolled her eyes. Ron looked disappointed. "What's with you?" asked Harry feeling laughter threatening to overwhelm him at any moment. "Nothing," said Ron clearly looking like he hadn't wanted Harry along. Hermione's posture and body language told him that Ron was out of luck and she was not even _remotely_ interested. Harry still had laughter intensifying; he barely succeeded in keeping it down. As Ron sat between Harry and Hermione in the Great Hall, Harry noticed Hermione stiffened, she didn't like it. 

As they ate, Ron tried to engage her in conversation about Potions; but Hermione was not cooperating, she answered his questions with no opening for prolongation. Harry smiled, he loved Hermione, she was so magnanimous and wonderful but really dangerous and spiteful when she felt other _suitors_ were trying to come between her and Harry. Harry smiled and looked up, Hedwig came in, she landed in front of him with a letter in her beak. Harry took it and scratched her head. He opened it after she flew off,

Harry,

Look for what thou seek, for find it thou shall, halt not, tarry not for shuffle it shall.

Harry took note it wasn't signed, he looked over in Hermione's direction, she wasn't paying attention. He put it in his pocket, he would show her later. He didn't understand what he was supposed to be seeking. Hermione finished and started to get up, Ron followed her out of the hall, Harry started to laugh, but he stopped, he realized that although Hermione's reaction was funny; Ron's was not, he felt there was something wrong now. He didn't know what, only that he must find whatever 'it' is. Harry started for the doors, as he approached he noticed the doors had been sealed, he pushed it as hard as he could, yet he could not move it. He knew what happened, Draco Malfoy probably thought it was funny. Harry sighed, he pulled out his wand and muttered a spell, the doors sprang open. Harry put his wand away as he left, he watched the walls on the way; he noticed that one corridor was different somehow… How he did not know.

When he reached the common room Ron was still trying to get Hermione's attention. Harry ascended the stairs quickly, he pulled out his wand and he sealed his door. He wanted to figure things out, but he could almost feel Hermione's steps on the stairs. He sat down on the floor and reread the letter; it seemed to give no clue to who the author was and what 'it' was. There was a knock at his door, "I'm a little busy can you come back?" he asked. He heard a snort, "Well, if _that's _how you feel," came Hermione's voice. "Just a moment," Harry said as he pulled out his wand and undid the spell, Hermione came in and shut the door, "Lock it again, Ron's driving me insane," she whispered, she was looking harassed. Harry smiled at her, "Believe me I was tempted to make a comment," he said. "Good thing you didn't," said Hermione. "Why?" asked Harry curiously. "Then I would have whacked you over the head with a particular heavy book," answered Hermione irritably. "At least you'd be paying attention to _me_," replied Harry with a hug and smile. She sat beside Harry, "What are you looking at?" she asked ignoring him. "I don't know yet, I received it while these two little love birds made all these twittering noises…" Harry trailed off with a stifled laugh. Hermione hit him, "You _ever_ mention that again, you might as well cut your head off, it'll be less painful," Hermione snarled. Harry realized he had made her mad and hugged her, "I'm sorry Herm," he said quietly. She hugged him back, "_I'm _sorry, I don't mean to take it out on you," she said. Harry smiled, "It's okay, just make sure you still love me in the end," he replied. Hermione blushed, "Harry!" she scolded. "Yes, my dear wonderful Herm?" he answered affectionately. Hermione gave a sigh, "You know you're most difficult boys I've ever dealt with," she said. Harry tried to look affronted, "Why is that Herm?" he asked. "Because, I can't stay mad at you for more than ten seconds," she replied. Harry hugged her again and smiled, "Well, they do say when you're angry to stop and wait ten seconds…" he trailed off. Hermione laughed, "Yeah, you're right," she said returning his embrace. They started going over the letter, bouncing ideas off each other, then Hermione realized something. "HARRY!" she said excitedly, "I figured it out!" Harry looked at her, "Well? What is it?" he asked. "I've wanted to look for the ancient magic the hat mentioned," said Hermione, "I think that's what this note is about." Harry thought seriously for a moment, "You could be right, we've both wanted to look for it," he said quietly, "That reminds me, one of the corridors looks different from the rest." "How?" she asked. "I don't know Herm," he said, "It was more of a feeling."

Harry went out first at Hermione's insistence that he make sure the coast was clear. After Harry gave her the okay they walked down to the corridor, "It was here, but it looks different again," said Harry thoughtfully. Hermione watched Harry for a moment, "Harry, you sure you didn't imagine it?" she asked. "Yes, I am," replied Harry unfalteringly. Hermione nodded, "Okay," she said thinking, "Harry what was that letter again?" she asked. Harry handed it to her. "HARRY!" she said sounding excited again, "It's the first clue." Harry looked at her, "What first clue?" he asked. "Listen," she said, "Tarry not for _shuffle _it shall. It moves around!"

Harry was stunned, "It moves around? OF COURSE!" he said, "Good job Herm." Hermione glowed at his compliment. Harry and Hermione searched the castle for the rest of the day, nothing showed up. Ron caught up with them in the corridors, "Hi Hermione," he said a little too friendly tone. Harry covered his laughter with a hacking cough, Hermione glared at him. Ron continued, "What you guys doing?" he asked. "Oh, just an experiment," said Hermione, "For Defense against the Dark Arts." "How's it going?" Ron asked just a little too sweetly, Hermione grew aggravated, Harry could almost feel her temper approaching the red zone, "Fine," said Hermione. "Why didn't you invite me along?" Ron asked. Harry smiled to himself, "Because it only takes two people," said Hermione quickly. "Why didn't Harry ask me so you could rest?" asked Ron. If Hermione had been a teapot, not only would she have boiled over, she would have had exploded with a force rivaled only by a nuclear explosion. She turned a very bad shade of red, "Because, it's fun," replied Hermione coolly. "Fun?" asked Ron sweetly. "Yes," replied Hermione monotonously. "Maybe you could show me one time," said Ron. "Harry's better at it," said Hermione quickly. Harry was about to burst out laughing, he quickly excused himself. He went into the next corridor, he started laughing as he entered a classroom. Then he realized this room was different, _very_ different. He could hear Hermione barely managing to not completely chew Ron out.

Harry shook his head, obviously Ron was interested, but Hermione wasn't even _close_. He waited as Hermione grew angrier and Ron sweeter. Harry sighed, this was going to end very badly, if he didn't stop it. He pushed the door, it wouldn't open. A shadow fell across the room and darkness fell, Harry turned around wand ready.  A single light shone from the ceiling. It looked like Neo. "Neo?" Harry asked. "No, I am Another," said the white figure, "Before you enter, you must take one of them and only one. Your choice will choose life or death, for both of you… Remember." He finished disappearing. Harry didn't understand, life or death? Why so? He would, of course, if he could get her away from her new _lover_ boy, take Hermione. He didn't want Ron because he tended to panic, even over little things. But could he now? He didn't want to put Hermione in danger. The door opened of its own accord, Harry walked down the hall, Hermione's body language told Harry one thing, she was about to blow. Harry decided to put a stop to this. "Hey guys, please, that's enough," said Harry quietly. Hermione glanced at him and fell silent, Ron on the other hand looked angry. "Butt out Harry," he reprimanded but sweetly said to Hermione, "We'll finish later honey." Harry backed up; Hermione's facial expression went from bad to appalling; she looked absolutely ready to murder Ron. Harry watched as Ron walked angrily away. He sighed, "Sorry Hermione, I don't like to do that," he said quietly. Hermione smiled at him, "It's okay Harry, it was probably for the best," she replied. "I found it," said Harry, "But there is something else you should know." "What?" asked Hermione. "Herm, it could be _very_ dangerous," Harry whispered, "I would rather you stay here." Hermione's face almost looked like a blowfish, "HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she bellowed, Harry trembled, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO INSIST I STAY HERE!" "I just want you to be safe Herm, I love your company," said Harry affectionately hugging her. Hermione made an angry snort, "Yeah, so just ask me to stay here then?" she replied. "No, I just want you to know I love you too much to put you in danger," said Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Harry quit doing that," she said quietly. "What?" asked Harry. "You won't let me stay mad at you for more than two seconds," she said returning his hug. Harry smiled, "That's because I don't want you mad at me Herm, that would kill me," he replied lovingly.

Harry and Hermione proceeded into the empty classroom, "Now what are we looking for?" asked Hermione. "I don't know Herm, if you see anything out of the ordinary tell me," replied Harry unsure of what he was looking for. He hoped they would know what it was when they found it. After a few minutes of looking, nothing turned out. Harry looked around, just thinking about what struck him about this room, it was just a general feeling; but where did it come from. Hermione grew discouraged, "Anything Harry?" she asked. Harry continued to stare at one point, Hermione grew concerned, "Harry," she said gently touching his shoulder, "Are you okay?" Harry walked forward and pushed the wall, it stood still, but the room went dark. "Harry?" said Hermione. "Herm?" said Harry. "What do you seek?" asked another voice. Harry thought for a moment, "What do you seek?" asked the voice again. "We seek within, for the second war abhorred," answered Harry. "What do you seek within?" asked the voice. "What is within?" asked Harry. The voice paused, "All power lies within," it responded. "We seek what avails us in the second war," said Hermione. "Then you seek in futility," said the voice, "For that does not lie within, it lies between." "Between what?" asked Harry. "Between," responded the voice, "the ones that hold it." Hermione's temper started to flare; Harry didn't know how he knew that. "Who holds what lies between," asked Hermione hotly. Harry for an unknown reason knew where she was going. "The ones that lie between," answered the calm voice. "WHO IS THAT?" Hermione started to yell. "The ones that feel each other, who can understand each other, the ones who must face the Shadows," said the voice. "Who are you?" asked Harry. "I am time, infinity and power," responded the voice. The room shone with the infinite brightness. Harry shut his eyes quickly, it penetrated his entire being, Harry heard a scream, he immediately knew it was Hermione, "HERMIONE," called Harry, "Where are you?"

Darkness returned, Harry opened his eyes, Hermione was out cold on the floor, "Herm, Herm, are you alright?" Harry shook her awake. 'Harry?' Harry heard her, but Hermione didn't speak. '_Herm_?' he thought in surprise. 'What are you doing in my head?' she asked. 'I could ask you the same question,' replied Harry, 'Can you move?' Hermione got up gingerly, "Yeah," she responded out loud, "What was that?" she asked. "I have no idea," Harry responded. "Let's _not_ tell Ron," she said in a small voice. Harry snorted, "Perish the thought," he replied shivering. Hermione and Harry made their way up to the common room while talking about the strange nature of their discovery. Ron met them at the portrait hole, "Hermione, can I talk to you a moment?" asked Ron, Harry nearly growled, it was too sweet for his tastes. The candles dimmed and went out, "About what Ron?" asked Hermione calmly. Harry could feel her anger rising quickly, her thoughts venomous. The strange thing that struck Harry was he felt it as his own anger, Hermione glanced at Harry, 'Please don't!' she thought to him. 'This is getting very irritating," Harry thought for a moment, 'Tell him you're too tired,' he thought with a mental shrug. As Ron tried to light the candles again, he wasn't successful. Harry started upstairs, but before he left, he snapped his fingers, the candles turned back on immediately, "Ron, can this wait until tomorrow?" asked Hermione, "I'm very tired." Harry opened his door and fell on his bed, he was exhausted. Today had been the most strenuous in his life, but he couldn't sleep, he had no idea why. He felt Hermione's anger growing, 'Herm?' he thought exhaustedly, 'What's wrong?' Hermione's emotions continued to rage, 'That guy seems to think I'm actually _interested_ in him,' she replied sounding irked. 'Don't worry about it,' said Harry, 'He'll get over it.' Hermione gave a mental growl, Harry flinched. 'What are you guys talking about anyway?' asked Harry with an interested tone. 'Harry, you _ever_ ask me that again, I swear, you'll _never_ have kids!' she snarled. 'That mean you'd come right now?' asked Harry with an internal smile, 'Maybe then I could sleep, after kissing you good night.' 'That sounds better than this,' replied Hermione. 'Herm, come on, just tell him you're tired and go to bed!' said Harry. 'This guy won't give up!' replied Hermione. 'Yell a little bit, then I'll come down and disturb you two…' Harry started. Hermione interrupted, 'You finish that sentence and you'll regret _ever_ being born!' she growled. Harry still internally smiled, 'I'd still love you more than life itself,' said Harry. Hermione smiled, 'I'd still love you too,' she replied, 'though I wouldn't admit it! Now were you serious that you would come down and disturb 'us'?' 'Yep,' said Harry, 'just give me a reason.'

He heard Hermione scream for a second, he rushed downstairs. "What's going on?" asked Harry in, what he hoped was, a tired tone. "Harry!" said Ron acridly, "You're disturbing us, this is a private moment." Harry tried to look shocked; "_Really_?" he said trying to keep the smile off his face, "Sorry to hear that. What was Hermione screaming about?" he asked eyeing both of them, Ron was starting to look like he was getting a little close to her, Hermione was thinking along the same lines. Harry was starting to feel protective and threatened. "Mouse," replied Ron, "But please leave us alone." "Well, you two had better get to bed, tomorrow holds the future," Harry said trying to feigned a smile, as he ascended the stairs trying to fight the urge to knock Ron's lights out. Hermione started to follow, "He's right Ron. Good night," she said quickly, once Ron was out of earshot, "Thanks Harry," she said quietly sliding her hand in his. "Frankly, I was starting to feel _very_ protective and threatened," said Harry quietly. "Good, he was trying to kiss me," said Hermione. Harry choked, "What?" he said with disbelieve, "He does that and he won't have any more…" Hermione interrupted him, "Harry, you know you're the only one that I will ever like kissing," she smiled. Harry and Hermione each went to their own room and got undressed. 

Hermione was about to knock on his door, but before she could Harry opened it. Hermione sat on his bed as Harry locked his door, "If he knocks on my door, I'll take the alternate route," yawned Hermione. Harry lay down, Hermione curled up with him, Harry smiled sleepily… It was nice to have her next to him, Harry's threatened feeling vanished, but his protective one remained, he felt he had to protect her from everything that could ever threaten her… He pulled her hair behind her ears, she smiled with closed eyes. Harry kissed her neck, she smirked, "I think Ron would be jealous," she said. Harry drew her closer, "Than he'd better leave you alone," replied Harry kissing her again. He knew Hermione was very loyal to him; his problem was people bugging her. They curled up closely and fell asleep.

"Hermione!" called Ron. Hermione grumbled as she got up, Harry pulled her back down, "No, let me take care of it," said Harry. Harry walked to his door and pulled it open, "Please Ron, I'm trying to sleep," he said sounding irritated. "Hermione's not answering," said Ron. "Well, obviously because this is Sunday, she is trying to sleep in, especially, since you were up so late," said Harry then Harry closed his door. Hermione smiled at him from his bed, he heard Ron making his way downstairs. "Thanks Harry," she said quietly. Harry curled up next to her, "We don't have to get up," he said. "I guess," she smiled again. Hermione turned around, "How'd that get rid of him?" she asked. "No idea," replied Harry, "I just told him the truth." "**_YOU TOLD HIM WE WERE_**…" she started to yell. Harry clasped a hand over her mouth, "No, of course not, I told him that you were obviously trying to sleep in," replied Harry, "Don't attract him, please!" Hermione looked pacified, "Okay," she said, "Then that's fine, I just don't want him to become a problem." They slept on and off, each enjoying the others warmth and comfort. Sunday was passing slowly still, Hermione and Harry finally got up. Hermione left for her room to get dressed. They decided on sitting by the lake, they noticed a lot of them were 'couples'. Harry took her to the lakeside in an alcove. The sun had already risen, but not over the mountains. It was cool in the shade, "Harry," said Hermione. "Yes Herm?" replied Harry. "What are we going to do about Ron?" she asked. "I don't know yet," he replied. Hermione put her arm around him, "Well, I hope we come up with something soon, he's really starting to irritate me," she said quietly. Harry almost felt time slow down, he heard his own heartbeat, he turned around, he could hear footsteps, they had triggered this response. "Herm, someone is coming," said Harry quietly, he slipped into the trees, "Visum non." He disappeared, Hermione started to follow suit when Ron came into the alcove. She silently groaned. "Hello Hermione," he said quickly sitting down next to her. Harry was now starting to get very irritated, he realized it was Hermione's irritation he was feeling, Ron's advances were now starting to feel threatening to Harry. Hermione glanced in Harry's direction, she looked extremely uncomfortable and she knew Harry was feeling extremely protective. Harry thought a moment, Hermione closed her eyes sensing what he was going to do, he whispered to himself the wind blew, sand kicked up, waves splashed. Harry smiled slightly, Ron was trying to urge Hermione to get going, Hermione just sat there waiting for it to calm down. Sand stung Ron, he started coughing, he ran for it. 

As soon as he was out of sight Harry smiled quietly and sat beside Hermione, instead of saying something he just kissed her. "_RON_!" she nearly screamed, she saw it was Harry, 'Oh, Harry,' she sighed in relief, but then yelled at him, "DON'T DO THAT! I thought you were Ron.' Harry smiled at her; the winds died, "Much better," said Harry with a small smile. Hermione laughed, "How'd you do that?" she asked. Harry considered for a moment, 'I don't know Herm, I just _did_,' he replied and finished out loud, "Never stopped to consider it." They sat there for a while, Hermione leaned on his shoulder. Harry put his arm around her, 'Why do you think we can hear each other's thoughts?' asked Harry. 'I don't know, but it's _great_ for private conversation,' replied Hermione. Harry laughed, 'That's true,' he said. They finally got up and made their way back to the castle for lunch. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, Ron came in just as they finished. "Good morning Hermione," said Ron sweetly. Harry was starting to bristle with anger. "Good morning Ron," Hermione answered in a stiff voice. Harry realized the anger wasn't his own, it was Hermione's. He was feeling threatened when Ron sat next to Hermione, he didn't understand why. Ron continued with the same thing as the day before. Harry was quite frankly getting tired of it. 'Herm, I'm going, this is really starting to bug me,' Harry told her. 'How do you think I feel?' she asked irritably. 'Sorry, I know, how can we get both of us out of this?' he asked, 'What about an invisibility spell?' Hermione gave a mental sigh, 'Sure, right, _that'll_ get rid of him for about ten seconds,' she replied sarcastically. Harry sighed, 'I know Herm, what other options do we have?' he asked. 'None,' she replied. 'Hey, animagii transformation,' Harry said, 'Under an invisibility spell.' 'That might work,' said Hermione thoughtfully. 'Shall I?' asked Harry. 'No, we have to get out of sight first,' said Hermione nearly rolling her eyes. "Hey Ron, I've got some work to do," said Hermione. "Me too," said Ron, "What homework?" "_Teacher's_ homework," replied Hermione, knowing where he was going. "Okay, I'd still love to help you," said Ron quickly. Hermione got up, Harry was already in the hall, "Visum non," he muttered, he disappeared. Hermione quickly got around the corner before Ron caught up, Harry grabbed her. Ron looked down the hall, it was empty. "Weird, how _does_ she do that?" Ron said out loud, "Well makes her all the more lovely." Harry nearly walloped Ron for saying that, Hermione stopped him, '_Perfect_ way of giving away our position,' thought Hermione a little snappishly. Harry gave a mental sigh, 'You're right. Sorry, I am feeling a little threatened by his attitude, I don't know why," replied Harry. Hermione hugged him, 'I know you're being protective,' she said quietly, "and I love it." They transformed into their animal forms, Harry as a male Phoenix and Hermione into a female Phoenix. They both burst into flame.

They stood on the bank of the lake as the sun set. Harry sat down; Hermione sat in front of him and leaned back, "Harry," she said quietly, "This is what makes everything worth it." Harry smiled, "You are what makes it worth it to me," he replied lovingly. Hermione blushed, "I love you too Harry," she answered. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder, "Hey Hedwig," said Harry as he pulled a letter from her leg, he looked at the front it read:

Harry Potter. He opened it and pulled out a letter.

_Harry,_

_You found what you seek, now seek what you did not find, seek it well, for it will not come with time, sacrifice is true, heart is pure, remember death, for help it will in the fullness of time. Riddles in darkness, cast the light of knowledge to dispel the darkness of our Riddles shadow._

Hermione looked at Harry, "What does that mean?" she asked. Harry looked worried, "I don't know," he replied.


	10. Chapter 10 Attack of Voldemort

Chapter 10

Attack of Voldemort

A few hours later, they were all gathered in the Great Hall. Most of the prefect looked a little disheveled; they were discussing the reason for meeting so late. Dumbledore stood, "Voldemort has targeted this school," he started. People started muttering to each other, everybody looked petrified. "I know this has most of you worried, but he can be defeated, I must ask all prefects to lead their Houses when he arrives, all the teachers will be occupied. So we look to the Head Boy and Girl for leadership and guidance," Dumbledore continued with a glance at Harry and Hermione, "No one is to panic. We must remain calm and intact. Are there any questions?" he finished. "Professor, when will he arrive?" asked Harry. "Good question Harry," answered Dumbledore, "That I'm afraid I cannot answer." "How many followers does he have?" asked Hermione. "Another good question I cannot answer," said Dumbledore. Finally everything that had happened struck Harry instantly, everything made sense, why he was Head Boy, why Hermione had made Head Girl a full year before they were eligible. Hermione felt his surprise, "What is it?" she asked. "I figured out why we were selected for Head Boy and Girl, why we were trained and not Ron, everything just fell into place!" Harry replied. "Why?" asked Hermione. "He's known about this for a while; he was hoping it wouldn't materialize but…" Harry said quietly. "Why then not follow the rules?" Hermione asked. "I've escaped Voldemort 4 times, no one else has," replied Harry.

After being sent to bed, Harry and Hermione sat down together in the common room, "What do you think is going to happen?" asked Hermione. Harry looked around at the empty common room, "I don't know Herm, all I know is that I want you to lead the prefects, if anyone is to risk their life, I ought to," Harry said looking at her warily. "_Harry,__ did you just…_" Hermione started. "Herm, I've escaped him 4 times, I can make that a fifth, you've never had to escape him, please," Harry said pleadingly. "SO WE'RE KEEPING SCORE HUH?" Hermione started to shout. "No, no, Herm, please, understand I just want to make sure you're safe," Harry said looking a little alarmed, "I couldn't stand losing you…" he drifted off. They started to move closer… too close… 

"Who's shouting?" asked Dean. Hermione groaned, "NO, NOT AGAIN!" she said in a high, loud voice. "What not again?" asked Dean. "CLUELESS, DENSE, INOBSERVANT LITTLE TOAD…" her language started to go downhill fast. Harry started to drag her upstairs before she did more than call Dean names. 

As soon as they were nearly upstairs Hermione stopped, "Harry, promise me that before you face Voldemort… You'll have one minute of peace and quiet with me, I just can't stand it," she said nearing tears. Harry was feeling the same way, but handling it differently, "Herm… I hope more than that," he said quietly, she hugged him while crying. "I'm sorry Harry…" she said as she closed her door. Harry stood there for a moment, feeling almost lost, just like Hermione. He finally realized part of what Neo meant, he had lost some his innocence, he felt pain and heartbreak of separation, yet not just for himself, but for Hermione as well, they felt each others pain… Perhaps they should face him together, for neither could stand losing the other. Harry started to open the door to his own room, but changed his mind. 'Herm,' he said quietly. 'Yes Harry?' asked Hermione. 'Mind if I bug you for a few minutes?' Harry replied. 'No,' she answered as the door opened. Harry slipped in and closed the door behind him, "You okay?" he asked. "Yes," she replied not looking at him. "Then why aren't you acting it?" Harry asked. "Oh Harry, we just can't get a moment alone," she said quietly, "It just irritates me." Harry sat next to her again, "Want to get interrupted again?" he asked with a smile at tear-faced Hermione. She gave Harry a hopeless look and laughed none the less, again everything disappeared around them, nothing else existed, only them. Hermione held her breath… nearer… nearer… 

The castle shook and trembled, Hermione groaned again… The castle's tremors had just caught their attention. Harry wiped away Hermione's tears, "Come on, let's find out what's going on," Harry said, Hermione smiled at him. They ran down the stairs, when they reached the portrait hole Professor McGonagall was coming in, "Harry! Hermione! Get all the students, _hurry_," cried Professor McGonagall. Harry ran up the boys' staircase and Hermione took the girls'. Harry hurriedly woke all the students, "Come on! Guys get up now!" Harry yelled. All the students who hadn't awaken from the first tremors felt them now. Everyone rushed to the common room, Professor McGonagall whispered hurriedly to Harry and Hermione. Harry nodded curtly, "Professor, I can get them out," said Harry. "How?" asked Professor McGonagall, "they are surrounding us." Harry hesitated, "There is no time to hesitate, take the students and go!" said Professor McGonagall. Harry whispered to Hermione, she nodded. "Gryffindors follow me!" she shouted over the noise. She led them to the statue that which Harry had used to illegally visited Hogsmead. She tapped it, "Dissendum," she said quickly, the witches hump opened, "Go, go," Hermione pushed the Gryffindors through the hole.

Harry ran toward the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw towers, after leading both of them to Hermione he rushed to Slytherines common room, when he approached the picture said, "Password?" He knocked, there was no answer, Harry was in a rush, there was no time for guessing games, "Sorry," Harry said to the picture, he remembered something… He held up his hand palm forward and pulled back hard, the picture was ripped from the wall, the door appeared, the Slytherines were stunned. "Come on, go we're under attack from Voldemort," Harry said, he got a surprising reaction, they all laughed. "Soon, you'll be with your dear mudblood mother," Malfoy echoed. Harry left disgusted, when he reached the witches hump, almost everybody was gone. "Hermione, you go next, I'll take care of the rest," said Harry quickly. "_NO_," she said firmly, "We're going together or not at all." The rest disappeared, "Herm, please go," Harry asked pleadingly. "Are you going?" she asked. "This is not the time to be having this discussion," Harry said urgently. "You're right, then we agree, I'm staying," Hermione argued. Harry couldn't argue anymore, "Look Hermione, I'm going to see if I can help before I leave," Harry said, "I'll be right behind you." Hermione's stance told Harry it was no good. "Girls," he muttered, "Okay fine, but stay close, we may have a narrow escape." The wall behind them was hit by a club that broke it into a thousand pieces, Harry jumped on Hermione. Large chunks flew around them. Harry picked her up and put her on the slide behind the witches hump, "Go, I'm coming too," he said, he knew the battle was lost, but not the war. Professor McGonagall and some of the other teachers, including Dumbledore came up the stairs, "Go," they shouted above the racket, Harry saw through the hole in the wall giants tearing apart Hogwarts. Harry whispered something only Hermione could hear, "No matter what happens Herm, I love you more than life itself." He gave her a push and she slid down, the teachers followed. "Harry?" Hermione asked because it was too dark to see a thing. The teachers lit their wands, some of them were nurturing injuries. Harry was not among them; Hermione's heart was now in her throat. She took off up the slide they had come down; Professor McGonagall called after her, "HERMIONE NO!" She opened the hump and closed it. Harry was running up the stairs to the left, she could feel it now, panic left her.

Harry ran up the stairs to the West tower, he had to stop them. When he reached the top he could see the damages inflicted on the castle. "Enough," said Harry under his breath, "Calm." The ground stopped shaking, the giants looked up, one of them rammed their club into the West tower trying to bring it down, Harry held a hand up and stopped it, "Why?" he asked. Another giant hit the Slytherin tower, he saw the Death Eaters rush into the castle doors. Hermione came up panting beside him, "Why didn't you come as well?" she asked out of breath. "Hermione!" he said in surprise, "I guess I haven't been paying attention," he finished with anger at himself. "YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT HARRY POTTER!" Hermione started to get very angry. "Hermione… I was trying to keep you safe," he said. "HARRY, HAS THIS _EVER_ OCCURRED TO YOU; _I DON'T **WANT **TO BE KEPT SAFE_?!" shouted Hermione angrily.  Harry flinched at her tone, "But Herm, I don't want you in danger," he replied. "_I _don't want _you _in danger _either _Harry!" Hermione retorted, "Sometimes we don't have a choice." "But you do…" Harry started. "AT YOUR EXPENSE?!" Hermione yelled angrily at him, "_ABSOLUTELY NOT_!" "Not at my expense, but for my peace of mind," Harry replied calmly. "What about _my _peace of mind?" asked Hermione. "I know," responded Harry, "But you are too valuable to me… I could never lose you without losing myself…" Hermione looked at him with compassion, "I know… I feel the same way, we should always stick together…" before she could finish, several Death Eaters appeared. "Well, well, Potter, what a pleasant surprise _and_ your girlfriend, I hope you're _eternally loyal _to each other, you're not going to get a chance in this life," sneered one. "We are," replied Harry calmly. 'Neo, _help us_!' thought Hermione and Harry together. 'With what?' came the reply. 'What do we do?' asked Harry. 'You have to find the answer within yourselves,' said Neo carefully. Harry put an arm around Hermione; she forgot her anger, "At least we got everyone else out Herm," said Harry compassionately. "Yeah," replied Hermione. They hugged each other, their minds filled with compassion for the other. One of the giants struck the tower, it started to fall… 


	11. Chapter 11 The Destruction of Hogwarts a...

Chapter 11  
The Destruction of Hogwarts and 

Rebuilding of the Castle

Their necklaces became hot again, Harry and Hermione both remembered something, Neo had told them, 'that is what they think, that is what you think, that is what holds you back,' They remembered Honeydukes. They held hands, their eyes closed and apparated just before the tower crashed.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around Hermione was right in front of him, "I… really appreciate that you stayed behind for me," said Harry quietly. Hermione opened her eyes and looked into his, "I couldn't live without you either," she said. The other students and teachers poured into Honeydukes, "MR. POTTER, MISS GRANGER," Professor McGonagall started to scream, "HOW _DARE_ YOU?!" Harry looked at Professor McGonagall looking slightly guilty, "We know we worried you Professor," started Harry. "But it had to be done," finished Hermione quietly. "HAD TO BE DONE!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, enough, they have been through enough today," said Professor Dumbledore, "We must relocate the students to our other location, _this_time we must be prepared." Dumbledore looked at Harry, "Is your group ready?" he asked. Harry looked doubtful, "I don't know, they have already survived Voldemort once. Well sort of," he replied. "Harry, I must ask you to take on more students," said Professor Dumbledore. "Professor?" asked Harry incredulously, "I'm not a teacher!" "No, you're not Harry, officially, but you are good at what you do, that is all a teacher is," replied Dumbledore. Harry still looked a little doubtful. "Harry, you have now stood your ground against Voldemort 5 times in 6 years successfully, no other has ever done that," said Dumbledore. Harry still had his reservations, "Professor, I don…" Harry started. Dumbledore interrupted him, "Harry, my dear boy, you have the talent," he insisted. Harry looked at Hermione, "Well?" he asked. "What?" replied Hermione, who hadn't been listening to his mind. "Do you think we can do it?" he restated. She bit her lip, "Well Harry… We already are," Hermione said. Harry sighed, "You're right, but this is a little more than I can do alone," he said to Professor Dumbledore. "Then I'll help you," said Hermione quickly. Dumbledore smiled at this, but looked at Hermione, "Hermione, you have to take the Potions class, we lost too many," he shook his head then turned his gaze to Harry, "Harry, what happened to the Slytherin's?" he asked. Harry stopped, he had been expecting that question, "They wouldn't come, and I didn't have time to argue with them," he replied. "Harry?" asked Hermione, "Didn't you predict this?" Harry looked past them, out the window, to a falling Hogwarts. "Yes, _unite _with us or _die_ without us." Harry replied.

Harry looked around at the new castle Dumbledore had taken them to, it was smaller than Hogwarts, but just as fun filled, Harry decided to apparate back to Hogwarts and check the damage. With a thought, Harry was in front of a ruined castle, everything gone, he looked at the Slytherin tower, it had not survived either. Harry tried to feel sorry for them, but couldn't, anger stirred in him, hadn't he tried to warn them? Hadn't he tried to help them? He wondered for a moment and walked over to the Slytherin tower, there had been three teachers killed, he saw their bodies on the way; Professor Snape, Trelawney and another he did not know, it made him sick to think of all the death and destruction caused by Voldemort. The Slytherin tower had been reduced to rubble, many Slytherins were lying in it… dead… just as Harry had feared. One he did notice that was not there, Draco Malfoy, had escaped the destruction, unlike his former classmates. Harry sighed, should he clean up Hogwarts? With Hermione it would be possible to put it together in less than two days, without her, he didn't know if he had the will. He disapparated back to the new castle.

Hermione and Ron were looking at the board in the new common room, "Harry!" said Hermione, "There's a dance on Halloween, must be because of the success of the Yule Ball in our 4th year." She made it sound like a suggestion, Harry took the hint, but wanted to play with her, so he nodded, "Dumbledore would want to keep everything as normal as possible," he replied, "A very good idea. I wonder who I would ask…" "Hermione," started Ron, "Would you go with me?" Hermione stopped dead, "What?" she asked, now absolutely shocked. Ron drew a deep breath, "Would you go to the dance with me?" he repeated. Hermione glanced at Harry with a desperate plea for help, 'Harry! What are we going to do?' she thought anxiously. 'I don't know,' he answered. Harry looked shocked, "You're asking Hermione?" asked Harry incredulously. "Yes," said Ron looking nervous. 'What are we going to do?' Hermione thought pleadingly. Ron turned back to Hermione, "Well?" he asked. Harry subtly hung his head for a moment he knew that if he asked her to refuse she would, but she was suffering from the same problem as him, if she said 'no' it would kill Ron, as Hermione again glanced at him he nodded very slightly and silently, feeling his heart being ripped out, turned around to leave the common room. Hermione felt like her heart had also been ripped out as she gave a very reluctant 'yes'. Ron, however, didn't notice, "Thanks Hermione." Ginny overheard them; she wanted to yell at Ron. Harry purged of all his emotions… Ginny called after Harry, "Harry, who are you going to go with?" she asked. As he looked back, he met Hermione's eyes, full of apologies. She saw something missing now… a critical part of Harry, he answered with no emotion, or thought, he seemed almost mechanical, "No one," he replied.

Harry apparated back to Hogwarts soon after getting out of sight, Hermione couldn't find him now… no one could. His heartbreak made him realize another part Neo had meant, he lost his heart, soul and, most importantly, his conscience. He finally opened up and tears began to fall, after a few minutes he made a decision, he couldn't hurt either one of his friends. He focused his anger and rebuilding of Hogwarts began. He knew there were no classes for the next week, since the teachers had to get the students, books, quills and other items lost during the attack. He could put everything back together within four or five days without her. But Harry couldn't bear to think about that, he concentrated harder. It began to fly together, faster and faster…

Two hours later, Hermione was still looking for Harry, now she was really worried, she felt him, but he was eluding her somehow. Stealth was one of his strong points. "Peeves, don't bother me," said a familiar voice. "Harry?" Hermione asked. Peeves laughed, "Is mad Harry Potter scared of little old Peeves?" he asked tauntingly. "No," came the reply, "I'm not in the mood to put up with _anything_ Peeves." Harry apparated through the wall and sealed it so Peeves couldn't fly through it and was able to lose both of them, he couldn't stand to look at _her_ right now. He rushed up the stairs and told the portrait the password, it swung open and Harry rushed up the stairs to the Head Boy room, slamming the door behind him. He locked it with a charm not even Dumbledore could undo. He threw himself on his bed, he was exhausted, "Tomorrow more…" he thought quietly, he tried to sleep, but he couldn't. All night he tried to sleep, but couldn't, his mind let down its guard. He felt Hermione's pain, great pain, same as his own, the pain of separation. Harry fell into an almost narcomaic state:  
  
"Hogwarts has been destroyed master, the grounds torn up, pieces of the castle lie about, three teachers killed, it's a _total victory_ my Lord," said Wormtail cringing. "Good Wormtail, what of the rest of the students?" Voldemort asked. "Plea…please forgive me master, I do not know how they escaped," cried Wormtail. "Wormtail… Wormtail, you disappoint me," said Voldemort in a calm voice, "Have you found them?" "No… forgive me my Lord, we are still looking," replied Wormtail, "But what of your eventual plan, my Lord?" "Wormtail, my eventual plan is to divide and conquer, too many times has Potter escaped me, that will soon have rectified itself, in fact my plan has already begun, but that shall not alleviate your punishment. Crucio!" said Voldemort lightly. Wormtail screamed and screamed…   
  
Harry sat up, "What was _that_?" he asked himself. He remembered everything, but he no longer cared. He was so tired… he hadn't gotten any sleep, just a stupid vision. He undid then redid the locking spell on his door and preceded down to find a suitable spot for his new arena. Last time, he remembered, he had made it with Hermio… his thoughts stopped, tears started to well up. He once again drained himself of all emotion, _before_ he could no longer do it. He concentrated on making a small arena, something he could hide from everybody, but still large enough for him. He watched the walls shift and waver. Then the door appeared to be part of the wall. Harry now had to set the password, he thought of his past, he knew a good password, one that he could remember, one that applied to him. 'I am alone,' he thought as he pressed on a certain brick. The wall rolled back silently, he walked in, it was still without light, books and decorations. Harry thought about how he wanted it to look. It appeared before him. Soft matting, pillows, decorations on the walls of swords from different ages. He started by mediating, but he kept hearing Hermione's hurt pleading voice call him, he cleared his mind and thought of nothing… still it interrupted him, but now sounded like a distant call…

After he finished, it was breakfast time, he got up and looked in the hall before he was visible; there was still no one. He picked up something he could take along and disapparated back into Hogwarts. He looked at what he had finished. He now realized that maybe he was strong on his own, in two hours he had put a quarter of the entire castle back together. He waved his hand and began again, this time he ate while stones flew past him and around him. As soon as he finished he turned all his attention to the task at hand, while on the back burner, thinking of his curriculum for Defense against the Dark Arts, if he took the job. He could now do it faster than ever before, 'Practice makes perfect,' he thought quietly. Within another 3 hours the entire castle was put together as though nothing had happened. He had buried the dead the day before. Now it was time to tell Dumbledore.   
  
When he arrived back on school grounds Dumbledore came to meet him. "Harry," he started quietly. "Yes Professor?" Harry replied. "Why are you torturing Hermione?" he asked point blank. Harry looked stunned, "Torturing Hermione?" he asked, "_TORTURING HERMIONE_!" he started to bellow. "Harry, do you realize how taxing this is on her?" replied Dumbledore in a calming voice. Harry was angry enough to allow a flash of Dumbledore flying across the grounds…

"Professor," said Harry in a calm voice, "I would _prefer_ you to _stay out_ of _that particular_ affair." Dumbledore sighed, "Harry, I know how hard it is on both of you," he said, "At least listen to her, please." Dumbledore started to reenter the castle leaving Harry to think about it. "Professor," called Harry. Dumbledore turned around, "Yes Harry?" he replied. "No matter how much I _don't_ like the fact you are barging in on a sensitive area, I do appreciate your advice. I also have something to tell you," said Harry still looking downcast. "What is that Harry?" Dumbledore replied. "Hogwarts has been rebuilt… Everything has been repaired." Harry said looking at his feet. Dumbledore gave Harry a piercing look, "Harry, even if the _castle_ has been rebuilt, Hogwarts is still in shambles," he replied. Harry looked at the ground, his conscience and heart ached.   
  
Dumbledore was about to enter the castle again, but then he turned around again, "Who rebuilt it?," he asked. Harry thought a moment, "One who does not wish me to reveal him," replied Harry carefully making sure every word was the truth. Dumbledore still watched Harry with that stare… the one that told Harry Dumbledore was reading his mind. "It is true then," said Dumbledore, "But how would we be protected from another attack?" "He told me that there wouldn't be, they couldn't attack it by the time we moved in," replied Harry not looking up. Dumbledore watched him carefully, "Very well," he muttered quietly, "you may keep your secret."   
  
Time past… Harry watched quietly from the shadows, as Ron and Hermione were sitting down to lunch, Ron looked thrilled. Harry felt anger grow in his heart and soul, '_Why_?" he asked himself. But he knew the answer in his heart. He didn't know how Hermione felt about this; but he wasn't sure whether he wanted too… He had shut off his mind after leaving an echo behind and an elusive one; if Harry did say so himself. Harry disappeared down the hall, it was close to his first year class. His responsibilities of running Defense against the Dark Arts came first.

Hermione thought she was _fairly_ happy with Ron, but she knew if she was completely honest with herself, she knew that she wasn't happy _at all_; he wasn't Harry nor could he _ever be_ and she still couldn't sleep at night. She knew Harry was having the same problem, but wouldn't admit it even if she asked. Harry had been avoiding her for the past week or so, the toll was starting to show on both of them. Even _Ron_, as insensitive as he was, had noticed she was very tired, "Hermione, you okay?" he asked. "_What_?" she asked irritably since he had broken her train of thought. "Are you okay? You've been looking… tired recently," said Ron. "_Well_ spotted," responded Hermione acidly. Ron stayed silent for the rest of lunch, Hermione got up; it was time for Potions, she had to arrive early. She hurried to the Potions classroom; Harry was sitting in the back reading. "Hi Harry," said Hermione quietly in a tired voice. "Hello Hermione," he replied without a hint of emotion, other than sounding tired to her. "Can we…" she started. Harry glanced up and interrupted, "You're happy with Ron; I'm okay with that," he said. "Harry, we both know that's not true," she replied in a severe tone. "_Which one_?" Harry asked acidly. "_Neither one_ is true, you _and_ I **_both_** know that," Hermione started to raise her voice. But they had to stop on that point as Ron walked in. Hermione turned around and groaned under her breath. She wanted Harry back; she knew it would probably take a heated argument and maybe even Harry hurting her feelings. But she was willing to suffer _anything_ if he would _finally_ love her again…

Her feelings were in turmoil, she knew Harry had closed off his mind. It hadn't taken her long to guess this; how was she going to corner Harry long enough to finally get him to allow him to vent his feelings? After Potions, she simply asked him to stay. "Why?" asked Harry suspiciously. Ron didn't look thrilled at the idea, "But _Hermione_…" he started in a whining voice. "Ron **_GET_**!" Hermione snarled at him. Ron jumped at her tone and left looking angry, but she would deal with that later… if she had too. "Harry," she started. Harry stopped her, "_Yes_, I _do_ have the same problem," he answered before she could ask if he too had problems sleeping, "I haven't slept at all in a while either, at least, what a couple weeks? Now why do _you_ care? I thought you were happy with Ron." Hermione bristled at his remark, "Harry, you know _just_ as well as _I do_, this _wasn't_ my choice!" she said angrily. "You could have said _no_," snapped Harry, "That _was_ your choice." Ron was starting to be able to hear their argument from the hallway, not their words but he quite understood both their tones. "_HERMIONE, YOU ARE SUCH A_…" Harry started to shout, but stopped, he turned around. Hermione quickly locked the door with her wand. "**_NO_** HARRY," she yelled angrily, "I WANT TO FINISH THIS **_NOW_**!" Harry grew even angrier, he backed into the wall, it seemed to envelope him and he disappeared. Hermione groaned; she had been _so_ close. "Oh Harry!" she groaned quietly, "_Why_ did you stop?"   
  
Harry went up to one of the towers, he sat down and started to cry, he _couldn't_ hurt Hermione's feelings, but he felt so mad at her. He couldn't stand it; he wondered if he could sooner or later forgive her, he hoped sooner, he didn't know how much longer he could keep it bottled up. He wondered; why she had wanted him to finish, but after a moment didn't care anymore, he couldn't, it was too taxing on his emotions.   
  
Hermione opened the door discouraged, "What was that about?" asked Ron gently. Hermione glared at him for a moment, but she couldn't help it, she started crying. Ron held her for a moment, she felt both thankful and like kicking him. She couldn't decide on a course of action, so she just continued to cry. After a while, she stopped. "You okay honey?" asked Ron. Hermione could now decide, this time it didn't take her _any_ time, she kicked him. "**_OWW_**," cried Ron, "What'd you do _that_ for?" "**_DON'T_** CALL ME HONEY," Hermione snapped. "You're my girlfriend, I'm supposed to call you that, aren't I?" he asked. "No, _I_ don't like it," she snapped. She stalked off.

A few days later Ron visited Dumbledore, "Is it true Professor?" asked Ron. "Is what true Ron?" responded Dumbledore. "That Hogwarts has been repaired," replied Ron. Dumbledore sighed, "No Ron, though it is true that the castle has been rebuilt, but Hogwarts, I fear with all my heart may have been irretrievably broken," he said with a downward glance. "What do you mean Professor?" Ron inquired. "Ron, there are other things going on… some are more obvious to you than others," Dumbledore studied his hands, "Hopefully, they can repair themselves, just as he repaired the castle." "Professor, hopefully _who_ can repair themselves?" Ron still inquired further. "Ron, some things you must find on your own," said Professor Dumbledore, "I'm afraid I can't tell you." "Why not Professor," Ron questioned. "Because, I have been asked to not tell you Ron. Now I am very busy at the moment," Professor Dumbledore in a tone that ended the conversation. Ron left downhearted, why had Professor Dumbledore refused to answer any of his questions? On the way he bumped into Harry, "Hey Harry," Ron called. Harry suddenly got very stiff, turning to Ron he replied, "Yes?" "Where you been all day?" Ron asked with interest. Harry was about to burst in anger, but he held himself in check, he suppressed all his emotions, "_Out_," he answered turning back and leaving. "Hey Harry," Ron called once again, "Are we still friends?" It was now all that Harry could do was hold his anger in check. It took a few moments to form a reply, "What is a friend?" Harry replied with complete calm, "Define it for me." He turned and walked away before he did anything rash. Ron was left in uncertainty on the meaning of Harry's remark.

Harry walked quickly down the corridor, he had no wish for Ron to try to catch up and question him. He pushed on the stone to his private arena and thought, 'I am alone,' The door rolled back into the wall. Harry sat down on the only chair, which luckily was near the door. The door rolled shut, "Effisios," Harry whispered, the room  glowed dark for a second as this concealment charm took effect, for the second time tears welled up in his eyes, he felt more alone now that he did not have anything to take his concentration. He picked up a cup with his mind and let it float, letting all his aggravations flow in that direction, finally the cup exploded with such force that nothing was left of it. Harry thought about what Dumbledore had said, he knew it was true… It was taxing on both of them, he _should_ at least listen to her, after all he _had_ given her permission. But he didn't expect it to affect him so. With his Defense Against the Dark Arts classes he taught it would Halloween seem to be approaching fast, he had to decide what to do, maybe he would at least check on them during the dance…

Halloween was exciting for almost everybody; it was completely open to all. Dumbledore had invited a popular music group from wizard's wireless. Harry decided he would watch unobserved, he went to his room to wait for the others to leave, on the way Hermione ran into him on the stairs. "Harry," she started. Harry began to push past, but Hermione grabbed his arm, "Please forgive me," Hermione said. Harry turned an angry red, "Why should I?" he asked. "Because, I'm sorry," she replied. "Yeah right," said Harry sarcastically. "Harry please," she said quietly. "HERMIONE _NO_!" Harry shouted, "_YOU ARE SUCH A MUDBLOOD, YOU JERK_!" he stopped, Hermione started crying. "Hermione, please, I'm sorry," said Harry quietly. Hermione looked up through teary eyes, "Forgive me first," she said just as quietly. Harry nodded, "I do, I just…" Harry replied. Hermione hugged him, Harry stopped in surprise, "You know, you're going out with Ron," he said without any emotion. "Harry, **_SHUT UP_**!" Hermione snapped, but then she started crying again. Harry held her for a moment, "I forgive you too Harry, please don't cut yourself off from me…" she said in a choking voice. He knew what she meant, she didn't want him cutting himself mentally off from her, Harry sighed; he didn't know if he wanted to do that. "Harry," she replied. "Harry, I won't go if you ask me to stay," Hermione said softly. Harry hesitated, "No, go," said Harry, "I will not have you hurt another one of your friends…" he trailed off. He released himself, she felt him again, him not a façade. Hermione kissed him on his cheek. She was running back down the stairs. A few minutes later, Harry noticed the halls were empty. He muttered, "Visum non" and he disappeared, he then apparated to one of the main support beams, 'this is a good spot,' he thought. 'Where is that?' came Hermione's mental voice. 'Everywhere and no where.' Harry replied. 'That's not an answer," said Hermione. Harry smiled, "You'd better believe it," he answered. He felt Hermione's frustration at his answer. Harry drew a circle with his finger, now he had a telescope of sorts. The band started to play and the couples made their way to the dance floor, Harry watched Dumbledore dancing with Professor McGonagall, who looked extremely disgruntled, he smiled slightly at the sight, then he watched everybody in turn, as time wore on he became thirst.   
  
He looked at the refreshment table, he watched a first year heading for it, Harry thought of a very amusing joke, well for him anyway, as soon as the first year reached for a bottle of butterbeer, Harry muttered, "Accio," the bottle went flying toward Harry while it was still in mid-air he cloaked it. The first year jumped in surprise, Harry laughed. The first year reached for another one, Harry decided to leave it. He opened the butterbeer. He turned his attention to Ron and Hermione, Ron seemed enthusiastic about this, Hermione… well, she didn't look as pleased, or at least Harry liked to think so. 'You do too much excessive thinking,' said Hermione. 'I sure do, Ms. Know-It-All,' Harry replied he liked this vantage, he was well hidden. Hermione gave a mental growl, 'Sure, just call me Ms. Know-It-All,' she growled. Harry smiled to himself; he would get a little revenge.

At the end of the song; Ron kissed Hermione on the lips, Hermione almost enjoyed it for half a second and stopped, but it was enough, Harry choked and dropped his butterbeer, which gave a resounding crash as the ground shook and trembled, rage built within him was beyond pacification. Glass shook, windows and butterbeer bottles shattered, butterbeer spilled all over the floor, people screamed and ran. He apparated in the hall leading to the dormitories, "Password," said the portrait. But as Harry approached the portrait was magically ripped from the wall with such a force it broke everything around it, the walls crumbled, frame mangled, canvas ripped, screams issued from the portrait as paint splattered and Harry's rage was still growing. An angry storm gathered outside… the ground shook, Harry changed his mind and apparated to the top of the castle tower. He watched as the storm appeared out of nowhere, lighting flashed, thunder rumbled the entire castle and lighting struck. The castle walls were no match, rock flew, stone crumbled before it, the earth quaked and trembled before Harry's rage, it slowly turned to despair, rain fell, covering his tears of melting rage and despair. He withdrew into himself completely, no longer feeling or thinking. Harry felt weakened immediately; his mind rolled and spun leaving him dizzy. He apparated to the hospital wing and collapsed…

Harry awoke, "Well, Mr. Potter, welcome back to the real world," said Madam Pomfery, "What happened to you?" "Something you wouldn't understand," snarled Harry. "What ever it was affected both you and Hermione," said Madam Pomfery. "I'm no closer to healing her, I haven't been able to figure out what is wrong because she has no physical injury." "It must be something else then," said Harry simply, "But I really don't care right now." "What?" asked Madam Pomfery. "I don't care," said Harry. "Why not?" she asked. "I have my reasons," said Harry calmly. He looked at Hermione laying there. "But Harry, she's dying," said Madam Pomfery quietly.

Harry looked at her quite calmly, "I know," he said. Ron was sitting by her bedside. "How long has he been here?" asked Harry, "Oh he checks in on her… once a week," she said. "How long I been out?" he asked. "Two weeks," she answered. "Well, Hermione, hope that kiss was worth dying for, for a boyfriend that checks in on you once a week," said Harry bitterly. "This was all over a _kiss_?" asked Madam Pomfery. "You have no idea, do you?" Harry started in a low dangerous voice, "Do you know how it feels, to be connected to a mind that you love… then when another kisses them, **_THEY ENJOY IT_**?"  "_and__ it's worth her life to you_?" asked Madam Pomfery. "No, but I cannot save her, can I?" said Harry looking over at Hermione. "I don't know, I have to ask myself that question more than once," she answered, "But you had better find closure quickly. I don't know how long she's going to last." "Then excuse me," Harry said quietly. Madam Pomfery was about to argue when Harry got up and punched Ron flat in the face. "Hey! What's up with you Harry?" he asked holding his nose. Harry answered with one word, "Closure…", and disapparated.

Please review, send me your suggestions!

StyTeller2313


	12. Chapter 12 The Promises Fulfilled

Chapter 12

The Promises Fulfilled

Harry was now on the West tower of the castle. He sat down and pushed his back into a sharp corner, rain had started falling. They hid his tears, which trickled down his cheeks. He thought of their first year; saving her from a troll, third year; saving Hermione and Ron from the Dementors, fifth year; saving her from Voldemort's Death Eaters. Memories floated before his eyes, his life passed before him. He wondered, _could_ he make the same sacrifice as his parents? Or would he let Hermione die? Harry's tears increased, was he such a coward? Did he value his own life so much that he would allow her to die? He knew how he could save her… Could he live himself if he allowed her to… his tears came faster. Perhaps it was time, time for others to step forward in the battle. But he doubted in his heart that anyone would, he had figured out Neo, he was the last Ancient One left to guard them… But he would not interfere.

He asked himself again, could he allow her to die? No, he decided, he would rather die himself, and he couldn't allow himself to kill anyone that had been a friend. Hermione had been there for him many times. To talk to, share secrets with, help with homework and other things, she had saved them in the first year from the Devil's snare. But could he spare her life for only a few months, he knew Voldemort would take over very quickly, after he died, but couldn't Dumbledore and Hermione take care of it? He wasn't that important, he didn't have delusions, another would just defeat him but he remembered his dream, Voldemort saying he was going to divide and conquer, he had done that alright. Harry didn't understand… _Why_, why had Voldemort imprisoned him and Hermione with the intention of allowing them to escape later? His head spun with possibilities; perhaps this was Voldemort's way to pay him back for 12 or 13 years of being a worthless spirit. Harry had to admit, it was a brilliant plan, but _how_ had he known? How did he know that Ron liked Hermione? Harry was now freezing, but he didn't care, Hermione was lying on a warm hospital bed, dying, because he was too selfish to withdraw slowly. His anger had blindsided him, then only to come back and kick him. Harry grew angry with himself, he would sacrifice himself, but how would he accomplish this? Madam Pomfery wouldn't just allow him to. But then he remembered he had one advantage, no one knew how powerful Harry really was, he had never done anything show it, other than telling Professor Dumbledore that the castle was repaired and ripping out the portrait, he didn't know if anyone would find out that was him though. Harry turned his attention to protecting the grounds, it would be the last promise he would fulfill…   
  
"Can you help her?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes," said Neo. "Then _why_ don't you?" asked Dumbledore. "Because, we do not interfere, unless we have too," replied Neo. "It's worth a _human life_?" asked Dumbledore. "There are some things you don't know;" Neo said calmly, "There is much more at stake than _one_ life." Neo vanished with a swish of his cloak.

Harry apparated at Hermione's bedside, "Changed your mind about finding _real_ closure Potter?" asked Madam Pomfery in a slightly raised tone. "In a way _you_ wouldn't understand," said Harry. Harry gave her a mental shove and locked her in her office with spell that Dumbledore could break, _eventually_. Then he turned to Hermione, "I fulfilled every promise to you except one… just a minute alone with you, Hermione Granger, before facing Voldemort. But that will never come to fruition anyway," Harry said to Hermione, "You _are_ dying; so I have been released from my second promise to you… Please defeat Voldemort for me… and accept my life that you may live, I'm so sorry Hermione," Harry started to cry, "I should have been more understanding." Their necklaces connected, light shone blinding all who could watch, Harry felt his life pulsing within him, warmth and light emerge from within. He reached into her mind; he felt her slipping slowly… Harry grabbed her arm, and pulled her from the great chasm of death, his own life slipping away. Everything disappeared except Hermione, he pushed her far from the edge; "Hermione!" he yelled to her, "Forgive me." he felt as though they took part of each others' soul, then he felt himself fall off the edge, into the darkness of the abyss… "HARRY!" Hermione screamed.


	13. Chapter 13 The Rebuilding of Hogwarts

**Chapter 13**

**The Rebuilding of Hogwarts**

News of Harry's death shocked the school, it traveled like wildfire, within the five days since he had died _everyone_ knew, they feared greatly. The Boy Who Lived was dead, who would now _dare_ stand against Voldemort? There was a feast that night; many hoped Dumbledore would reassure them. But there were no false hopes; no one else could ever defeat Voldemort; why had he given his life for Hermione Granger? That was the question the whole school was wanting answered. Most now believed what had been written in _witches weekly_ the year before. The general consensus was Harry had been put under a spell.

Two white robed figures stood staring silently at Hogwarts, "You will teach Defense against the Dark Arts," said Neo in a quiet voice, "Their previous one died. Remember what I taught you." The other figure nodded, "Yes, I will master." He paused, "Do you hear Dementors?" "Yes, we have precious little time. You will attend the feast, everything has been prepared," said Neo, "But many fear this is the end. Take heed and watch your back." "Why master?" asked the other one. "The past reveals the future, the final battle is yet to come," said Neo cryptically, "The final battle will take place among friends. Now go, you must not be late." The other figure bowed slightly and turned towards the castle.

Once everyone, with the exception of Hermione and Ron (who was visiting Hermione) who were in the hospital wing, was seated, the doors swung open, a white figure entered, he was completely covered in white; all the students stared curiously. He raised his hand, the doors shut behind him. Professor McGonagall gasped, "Dumbledore isn't that the guy that kidnapped Amanda?" she asked. Dumbledore didn't answer, he was expecting him, but Neo had not told him _who_ to expect, just that he would know him. The door opened again, coldness penetrated the room, Dementors appeared, all the candles went out, the castle was plunged into darkness. Dementors screeched, the figure snapped a finger, the candles all relit, the Dementors were still there but they had been scattered. the students began to panic, "**_SILENCE_**," Dumbledore said loudly. Everyone stopped, Dumbledore watched calmly as the white robed figure stood between the Dementors, they silently slid towards him; he fought without magic. His quickness kept them at bay. Two Dementors grabbed him from behind, a third one approached as it lowered its hood. The white figure grabbed something under his cloak and pulled out a sword and sliced off its head, the Dementor dissipated into darkness, then he whispered and a bright flash from his hand dispelled the two Dementors who were standing by, his sword left a white circle on the floor where he had whirled around killing two more Dementors, the last two Dementors slid from the room as two shining lights appeared near the ceiling but they disappeared just as quickly as the Dementors. The white figure made a slight bow of respect to Dumbledore as the dead Dementors dissipated into nothingness and seated himself, nothing of his face showed. Dumbledore was silent for a moment his question the same as everyone else; _who was this_? Everyone began to mutter, "I apologize Dumbledore, they must have followed us," said the figure in a quiet voice that silenced the room as he sat down, "I have dispatched them." Dumbledore turned from him as though nothing had happened, "Today, I will introduce your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore said. Everyone began muttering excitedly, Dumbledore knew what they were discussing, they had seen him defeat seven rogue Dementors. It gave them great hope, if he could defeat seven Dementors could he, perhaps, defeat Voldemort? The figure stood, "I hope to make Defense against the Dark Arts as interesting as Professor Lupin," he said quietly standing as he lowered his hood.

Everyone gasped, "Harry Potter?" Dumbledore finished in a shocked question. Everyone was shocked, Harry continued, "Reports of my demise are greatly… exaggerated," said Harry in a carrying quiet voice. "But Dumbledore, how? He _was **dead**_," asked McGonagall. Harry looked at her, "Death is only the beginning Professor," he replied, "How is Hermione?" He turned his attention to Dumbledore. "She is still unconscious," replied Dumbledore still a little stunned. "Then I am finished here," said Harry vanishing. "Our other new addition to the teaching staff is still unconscious in the hospital wing, Hermione Granger," Dumbledore said still staring at the spot from which Harry had disappeared.

"Madam Pomfery, will she survive?" asked a familiar voice Hermione couldn't place yet. "Yes, I don't know how he did it, but he rescued her, literally, from the jaws of death," replied Madam Pomfery. Hermione awoke groggily, she felt a cool hand on her head. She immediately remembered what happened. "HARRY!" she screamed. She fell flat on the cold stone floor sobbing hysterically, the room went silent, and she heard a song in her mind that she hadn't heard since she was a child… Something had awoken that memory of comfort and safety. She heard whispering, people left, "No, I won't," said another familiar voice. "Get," came a reply, then his tone changed, "_Now_." and the doors shut, arms went around her, she started to fight.

"Herm," came a soft loving voice, "Shhh, rest, you're safe." "Harry?" she asked sobbing, "I'm so sorry," she continued to sob uncontrollably. Harry just held her, softly pulling her hair behind her ears. "You almost gave your life for me didn't you?" she asked still sobbing. "Yes," answered Harry. "Why?" she asked, "I did something horrible, unforgivable." Harry waved a hand at the door, curious faces were starting to appear at the windows, the windows clouded until they were as solid looking as the doors themselves, Harry felt a little bit of irritation, this was a time for discretion, and the door was then sealed so only Harry could break it. Then with another wave put up a concealment spell that none, save him, could ever remove. "Because, I couldn't live anyway," said Harry quietly. Hermione wanted to lay there and die, "We've already done that Herm, I would rather we both live, we could have so much to look forward to," Harry said softly into her ear. "How did you know?" she asked. "We are telepathically connected, this time, permanently," answered Harry. "Did my dad ask Madam Pomfery whether I would survive?" she asked as her brain became aware enough to make the connection. "Yes, your parents are alive," said Harry. "Are they here?" she asked. "Yes and no, yes they are on the school grounds, no they are not in here," replied Harry. "They may find it strange to have a boy holding their daughter in such a state," she said. "Herm, they wouldn't know, I asked them to leave, along with Madam Pomfery, Professor Dumbledore and Ron. They knew this was something just between us, we have formed an eternal bond Herm, something no one else has done, ever," Harry said. "What eternal bond?" she asked. "We have traded part of our souls to one other Herm, that is a bond that can never be broken, I saved you from the jaws of death, something no one, in their right mind, would have tried to accomplish." Harry said softly whispering in her ear "Then why did you?" she asked, tears that had abated came back. "Because, without you, my loving Herm, I can _never_ be in my right mind, never whole again," he answered, "Shh, enough questions, please rest." Hermione started to fall asleep, calming thoughts were flowing through her like a pleasant breeze.

When she awoke, she felt so refreshed, it was the first time she had had _any_ decent amount sleep in weeks… All she had had for weeks was a dream like, almost narcomaic, state of exhaustion only to come out of it just as tired as though she hadn't had any sleep… Harry was still holding her, a pillow under her head and a blanket under and over them. She smiled and curled up with him, the hospital wing was deserted. She felt safe and warm, she knew she was in no danger, she felt peace for the first time since Ron had asked her out; there was no gnawing in the pit of her stomach. Death had brought them together once again, Hermione was comforted by the fact Harry would, no matter what, love her more than life itself. He had proved that, for the fourth time he had risked his life for her, in the first year, the third year, the fifth year and now the sixth year. This time he had directly given his life for her, something, she knew that Ron could never do; he would have panicked far too early to save her. Harry had slipped into the abyss of death itself, for _her_. Nothing could ever show more caring and love. Harry gave her a little squeeze, "Herm," he whispered. She answered with a squeezing of his hand, "Harry, how did you survive falling into the abyss of death?" she asked quietly. "Herm, I would rather not discuss that just yet… and who said I did? There is so much to tell you, but you're not ready, I want you to rest first." Harry said quietly. "Harry; is there a God?" she asked. Harry sighed, "None in this world are prepared to know what lies beyond the Great Threshold, but yes, Herm, there is a God, I have seen Him face to face. I have faced death in a way indescribable," he said quietly, "Perhaps… later I can tell you some of it".  "My parents are right then?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment, "Yes, they are, more than they know," he replied. "Harry, there is nothing I could ever do to repay you for your love and care," whispered Hermione. Harry hugged her, "I didn't ask for it," he replied.

Ginny knocked, Harry answered, "Yes?" "Harry, let me take Hermione to get a bath, okay?" she said. Hermione sighed, "I don't want this to end," she said. "Neither do I, but it can continue, for a long time," said Harry, "Just with occasional interruptions." "Just a moment Ginny," said Hermione crossly. Hermione started to get up, "No Hermione," said Harry with a smile, "I'll carry you." Hermione turned a deep red, "What about my parents and the other students?" asked Hermione. Harry smiled quietly, he picked her up easily and both of them disappeared. "But how?" she asked, "The one we were taught only extends to us, not to objects we are holding." "I will tell you later, for now let's get you a bath, and us something to eat; what can I bring you, anything you want," he said. "Well I really want some waffles with syrup, butter and strawberries," she said with relish. "Your wish is my command," Harry said so only she could hear him, she rested her head on his chest contentedly. She was almost sorry when they reached the prefects' bathroom, "Harry?" she asked. "Yes?" he responded. "Will you be waiting when I get back?" she asked. Harry smiled at her affectionately, "With all my heart," he responded lovingly. Ginny blushed just from overhearing the tones of their conversation. She could tell they wanted to be alone, at least for awhile, so they could recover, Harry and Hermione had after all scarcely escaped death, and although Hermione had a much wider gap than Harry, it was still close. She knew facing death together in that manner; no one could fathom the relationship that would grow between them shortly. Harry put down Hermione gently, Ginny helped her inside, Harry stared at the door a moment, feeling torn beyond belief, just as Hermione was. He ran down and got both their orders and quickly made his way to the hospital wing, he set down their orders on a table close to the window and drew two very comfortable chairs. After watching them appear, Harry started a gentle, warm breeze through the room. He sat and waited with almost baited breath, Hermione was feeling the same way, he knew it; both now had a permanent connection to each other, distance mattered not, it was one that could never be severed, even in death. He bit his lip, waiting for Hermione was worse than facing death itself a hundred fold…. 

Hermione opened the door, Harry couldn't believe it, she was, if possible, even _more _beautiful than the first time he saw her. Hermione asked a question, but he couldn't hear anything. "Harry!" she said a little louder. "Yes, Herm?" Harry answered still dazed. "Did you hear me?" she asked. "No, sorry, I'm just a little distracted, by your beauty that is," he replied still watching her. "Well, maybe you could stop getting distracted," she said just a little red, "I asked you how my parents came back from the dead." Harry thought for a minute, "All I know is what I was told, he said, _not everything is what it seems Harry…_" Harry trailed off. Hermione was leaning against the wall opposite of him, light was catching her hair, it made her look like a beautiful angel… Harry got up and again picked up Hermione, she started laughing, "Come on Harry, you know I can walk," she said. "Yes, but who wouldn't want to pick _you_ up," he replied with a smile. They sat and had breakfast together; it seemed like something they hadn't done in the longest time. 

Ron came in just after they had finished, "Hey Hermione, you alright," he said. "Yep," replied Hermione. "What happened?" he asked. Harry thought for a minute, "A will to live," he replied. "A what?" Ron asked. "She was saved by a will to live," replied Harry. "Wow, Hermione that's _some_ will," said Ron clueless. Hermione gave Harry a look that said, 'Let's tell him the truth,' Harry hung his head for a moment as he pondered, wondering whether to tell Ron, finally he decided, "Not her will to live Ron… Harry paused, "_mine_." "What do you mean?" asked Ron. "Oh Ron, you're so thick; Harry saved me" snapped Hermione. "How?" he asked. "I don't know, ask him," said Hermione. They both looked at Harry, waiting for a reply. Harry's eyes went glossy and unfocused before he answered, "The light within." Hermione remembered something from when Harry had saved her; he had almost seemed to be glowing…  'Harry is that what the necklace does,' asked Hermione. 'Yes Herm, part of it,' he replied. Ron looked back and forth at them, "Hermione… What's that?" he asked. "What's what?" she replied. "The light within," Ron said, "What else could I have been referring to?" Harry seemed to be thinking of a way to explain it, "Ron, to be honest, I don't think I could explain it in a hundred years, all I can tell you is; I gave up my life for her, that is something that _cannot_ be explained; although the light, I think is my life force," Harry explained. "Well, at least, tell me what happened," said Ron. "Ron, tell me, _how_, how do I explain death to you, Death and Shadow. How do I explain that?" Harry asked quietly, "Something we consider so remote; personified, so solid, so living, breathing in the lives of the dying." "How did you save Hermione?" asked Ron. Harry wondered; should he tell Ron? Hermione was a given, but he wasn't planning on it for awhile.

Harry sighed but decided to keep _most_ of it a secret for now, "I pulled her literally from the jaws of Death itself, but at a cost," he replied. "What?" asked Ron and Hermione together. "Enough," Harry said and whispered to himself, "But it was _more_ than worth it to _me_." He suddenly seeming near tears, he remembered Hermione and Ron's kiss, "Hermione, Ron, I'll let you two alone," he said.

"Harry… _no_," Hermione said, Harry stopped, "This has gone far enough, Ron, Harry and I…" Harry interrupted, "Hermione, no," Harry looked up, "I didn't do it for that," he said quietly, "I did it with pure intentions." Then Harry left Ron and Hermione, Harry felt confusion, what should he do? His room? Outside? He slipped into his cloak and pulled up his hood. But before he could do anything else, Hermione caught up with him, she put her arms around him, "Harry please," she said. "Herm, no, I don't want to hurt him," he said. "Neither do I, but I don't want to hurt _you_, compared to you I don't care about Ron," said Hermione, Harry allowed her to slid his hood off his head. Harry turned around and sighed, "I know, but not yet, please," he said. "Why?" she asked. Harry sighed, "I'll tell you later, for now go rest in the hospital wing…" he said parting quickly making for the common room. Hermione joined him. Harry sighed, "Okay, I'll stay with you in the hospital wing," he said quietly. "I just wanted you to rest." Hermione smiled, "I'd rather be with you than anywhere else," she said hugging him, he picked her up. "Come on Herm," he said quietly. She smiled as she laid her head on his chest, Harry _really_ cared, even if he wouldn't admit it right away. When they sat down in the hospital wing Peeves came wandering in, "Well, bonny wee Potter, and Granger… Peeves wonders what they are doing in here," he said with his ghost like smile. Harry and Hermione looked at each other, something was up… 


	14. Chapter 14 Unbridled Power

Chapter 14

Unbridled Power

Peeves was never this nice, no matter what they went through, "What is it Peeves?" asked Harry apprehensively. "Well Peeves just wants to say hi to Potter and Granger," said Peeves with a bigger smile. Harry could see something he couldn't explain, what Peeves was doing. "Peeves, I wouldn't suggest it," Harry said seriously. "Suggest what?" asked Peeves trying to look innocent. The cabinet started to fall; Harry stopped it and threw it with his mind. "Peeves, that was a mistake," said Harry in a low quiet dangerous voice. Peeves started laughing and tried to zoom through the hospital wing doors, Harry stopped him. "What?" Peeves asked himself. The walls burst into flames; Harry stood and almost seemed to float towards him. Peeves felt an infinite jolt of, what ghosts considered, pain. He flew across the room, Harry let him go. But it was painful for Peeves to pass through flames of eternal fire…

"Harry?" asked Hermione looking at what he had done, "How did you do that?" "Do what?" Harry asked settling down next to her and everything disappeared. "You actually trapped Peeves," she replied. "Oh that, just something I learned," Harry almost whispered. Hermione didn't push it because of the look on Harry's face; it wasn't anger, it was sadness. She held his hand for a moment without speaking. 'Maybe one day?' she asked. Harry nodded, "Yes, one day," he replied. "You know, we still have _lots _of schoolwork, would you like to get started on it?" she asked. Harry sighed, "With you? How could I refuse such a beau…" he started to reply when Mr. and Mrs. Granger entered with Amanda. Hermione started to get up, "Hey Hermione, take it easy, don't run, okay?" said Harry, "I made that mistake… in a way." Hermione walked gingerly, noticing Harry was right, she felt a little dizzy. Mr. and Mrs. Granger hugged their daughter, "We thought we lost you," Mrs. Granger cried. Harry watched for a second and then realizing this was a family moment started to leave the hospital, he had plenty to do, he pulled up his cloak hood. "Harry," called Mrs. Granger, "Thank you. Visit us for Christmas." Harry quietly answered, "Perhaps," and vanished.

Harry locked his door, he was exhausted, but he already missed Hermione, tears involuntarily ran down his cheeks. He wouldn't barge in on Hermione's thoughts when she was with her family; he kept it distant, enough to give them privacy. Hermione would be able to call him… when she was finished. Harry tried to fall asleep as he lay down. But he couldn't; he knew why, but he still couldn't… A few minutes later, he felt his bed sag a little and then he started to fall asleep. 

When he woke up; Hermione had her arms around him. She was softly sleeping, he didn't want to wake her, but could not sleep for fear it was a dream. Her breath on his neck made him feel so calm… so _serene_… her hold on him felt so relaxing and peaceful, she seemed so tranquil to Harry, everything just seemed _right_… she stirred quietly, "Harry, are you awake?" she asked. "I hope so Herm, are you?" replied Harry. "You hope so?" she asked, "Why's that?" "Because I almost fear this is a dream," Harry said as he turned around and stroked her hair. Hermione smiled at him, "Well I assure you its not; unless, we're both dreaming the same thing," she replied enjoying his attention, "Well if it is; let's both stay awake, please; I don't want this to end." Harry agreed, "Me neither." For a few hours they remained undisturbed, both falling in and out of sleep, until there was a knock at the door, Hermione's mind made some _very_…_ interesting_ connotations that Harry heard. He started to laugh gently in her ear, she went a little red, "Who is it?" called Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have a class to teach in an hour," said Dumbledore's voice. Harry groaned at the same time as Hermione, "Professor," started Harry. "Harry," interrupted Dumbledore, "Many of your students can't wait for your first Defense against the Dark Arts lesson. Hermione also has a class in a few hours, I was just about to go tell her." Dumbledore had a little bit of a twinkle in his voice. "Don't bother Professor; I'll do it," said Harry quickly. "I figured so," replied Dumbledore as he left with a twinkle in his voice. Harry and Hermione got up slowly, "You first," said Harry. "Nope, your class is first," replied Hermione. 

Harry was out in a few minutes and then Hermione took her turn. Hermione went to her room and sat in front of the mirror, starting to brush her hair. Harry came in, "Hey Harry, would you like to…" Hermione started. "brush your hair? How could I refuse?" replied Harry. Hermione gave Harry a few pointers on brushing her hair, while they talked about the past events, when their thoughts turned to the future Harry stopped suddenly. "What is it?" asked Hermione. "Let's let the future happen," Harry said. "We will…" she replied, "But that doesn't mean we can't discuss it." Harry turned a shade of red, "Well Herm, umm… I've… already seen part of the future… you'd be surprised what you see when you die," Harry almost whispered, "It is constantly changing." Hermione turned around to face him, "If it is I hope we pick one where we…" Hermione paused, "and then I hope we don't change it," she said in almost a whisper. "Herm, some of it will be wonderful, some not so, but if we stick together, the future will allow good things to outnumber the bad things," Harry replied. Hermione smiled at him, "You know you are late for class," she said as the bell rung. "So are you," Harry joked, "I think I'll dock a few points…" Hermione decided to go along, "How about _kisses_ instead?" she asked. Harry couldn't help letting a smile crack, "Sounds good to me," he replied as she kissed him on his cheek. They laughed as they ran to class.

Ron, mocking Hermione's usual reaction to _him_ being late, scolded at them as they entered, Harry had Hermione go in first so it looked like she wasn't _that_ late. Harry began his lesson on defenses against Death Eaters, most of the lesson consisted of practicing. During one of their practice sessions after Harry had instructed them on a particular spell, Harry had been improving Hermione's spell work, while he watched she tried again, but because he was whispering to her, (Not about spell work either) she messed it up. All of the other students watching whistled as she messed up. _That _was an unusual sight! One even commented they should add it to 'Hogwarts, A History' in honor of the occasion, Hermione blushed at the comment, turning around and scolded Harry for making her mess up.

After Defense against the Dark Arts, Harry attended Hermione's class on Potions, she was a much better teacher than Snape, by a long shot; _much _easier on the eyes too. Now that Hermione was teaching it, a lot of Gryffindors attended the N.E.W.T. Potions classes. Even _Neville_ was doing well. Time was going too fast for Harry and Hermione, between; teaching classes, holding D.A. meetings and schoolwork their time was wiped out, but they always found time to slip away for a walk around the lake near the new school. Most of the time by themselves, sometimes Ron caught them and went along, but when Ron went it was different, they didn't do many things… like; share their most private secrets with each other, hold hands, hug or kiss. Harry had been insistent on that. Hermione wondered why, they may have a telepathic connection, but Hermione _still_ didn't understand the masculine mind…

After Potions Harry had a Defense against the Dark Arts class with the first years, "Hey guys, want to attend my first year class?" asked Harry. Ron looked at him in disbelief, "No, I got enough to do without attending extra classes," he said. Hermione on the other hand looked thrilled, "Sure, I would love to!" she said excitedly. Ron frowned, but Harry smiled at her and they proceeded to his class with Ron scowling behind them.

Harry and Hermione sat talking until his class arrived, "Hello Professor Potter and Professor Granger," said some of the first years entering the room. Hermione smiled suggestingly at Harry, she thought they were _cute_, she wanted some… Harry smiled back at her with a small wink as he hit a suitcase on his desk, it rattled. "Who can tell me what this is?" asked Harry. Hermione smiled, she remembered they didn't have boggarts until their third year with Professor Lupin. "A boggart?" asked one tentatively. "Good! 5 points to Hufflepuff," said Harry, "Why don't you come forward?" The small boy looked both excited and scared as he approached Harry. Hermione smiled slightly, she knew that the little boy was really excited because Harry was the Boy Who Lived; a lot of the girls were looking slightly put out. Hermione smiled at this, she knew probably all of them had a crush on Harry. The thought almost made her giggle, she loved him for different reasons; his ability to comfort her, his love for her, all the times he protected her… She paused in her thoughts as Harry kneeled, "Do you know how to defeat a boggart?" he asked with a small smile. "Ridikulous?" asked the boy. "Good try, that is how you force a boggart into a different form, but you defeat him with laughter," replied Harry. Hermione smiled, Harry was so good with the little kids; he would make a good father for her children. She blushed a little at the thought, but she still almost found it natural. Harry glanced at her smiling; Hermione smiled back thinking how good a husband he would be for her as well. After the class ended; Hermione was more convinced then ever that Harry would be a good father and husband.

While in the common room that night, Ron saw Hermione writing a letter, "Who's that for?" asked Ron curiously. Hermione rolled it up, "Viktor," she replied while hiding it down her shirt. Ron looked curious, "Can I read it?" he asked. Hermione looked indignant, "_No_, nosy!" she said irritably. "Come on Hermione," said Ron reaching over. Harry watched carefully, his protective feeling towards Hermione, coupled with her apprehension and fear was about to make him snap. 

Ron was about to stick his hand down Hermione's shirt while she was fighting him off. Harry finally snapped, he threw Ron across the room with the rising of his hand and kept him pinned against the wall. His hand was still up as he stood menacingly, 'Thanks Harry,' thought Hermione feeling calmer. But she still looked a little disturbed, Harry's anger, however, wasn't soothed, "Ron, watch it," Harry nearly snarled. "Back off Harry, she's my girlfriend," Ron snapped still suspended against the wall. "I don't care what she is to you, you _will_ maintain a _respectful demeanor_," Harry snapped back. "Stop it Harry, it's _none_ of your business," Ron nearly shouted. As Harry advanced towards him menacingly the light from the fire danced dangerously across his face as it faded with the lights, "If it involves a… friend, it is my business," Harry said in a quiet voice that was somehow more threatening than cursing and shouting. "If I want to read a letter she's sending to Krum…" Ron started. "Then you can ask, but _never… ever…_ do _that_ again," said Harry in the same quiet tone, "That was very disrespectful attitude towards Hermione, you _never_ reach down _anyone's_ shirt, let alone a _girl's_." "Get off it Harry, that's between us, just because you're jealous…" Ron started again. "If I was jealous; I would have done more than throw you across the room," said Harry as he slid his hand in his cloak. He pulled out his sword quickly and before anyone could see what he was doing, drove it two feet deep into the wall just under Ron's arm, "I would have gutted you," said Harry in an almost evil, growling, matter-of-fact voice. Hermione didn't want this to turn ugly, "Please Harry, stop it!" she said quickly before this turned into a huge fight, then looked at Ron angrily, "Ron, Harry's right, don't ever do that _ever_ again and no fighting."  Harry glanced at her, "As you wish," he said calmly pulling his sword out and releasing Ron from his position against the wall. Harry started climbing the stairs as he slid his sword back into his cloak. "I'll take care of you later," Ron snapped, "I only stopped because my honey asked me too." Harry stopped for a moment and turned to Ron, "It didn't stop you from reaching down her shirt Ron, don't let it stop you now." Harry disappeared around the corner. Ron glanced towards Hermione; she got up quickly looking scared and ran up the girls' staircase. Ron sighed in frustration, he remembered from last time he couldn't get into the girls' dormitories, 'If only Harry hadn't gotten involved, it's none of his business,' he thought snappishly to himself. 

Harry watched quietly as Ron went to bed, from his unseen position, Harry walked up the girls' staircase and the alarm didn't go off. "_Harry_?" asked Hermione in surprise, "How did _you_ get up here?" Harry laughed, "Oh, that, well… I don't know how to tell you, only that I've got some interesting tricks up my sleeve," he replied, "Sorry about that downstairs." Hermione sat down on a bed, "It's not your fault, thank you actually, for defending me," she said quietly, "I really do appreciate it." She looked at the floor, Harry lifted her chin, "Hey, you know, you shouldn't get so upset, it's not something you did," he said watching her. Hermione sighed, "I should have said no when he asked me out," she said. "Maybe, but dwelling on the past doesn't help the future," replied Harry. "Is it safe for me to return to my room?" asked Hermione. Harry looked past her for a moment, "Yes, it is," he said. "Or," she said slyly, "Maybe yours…" Harry laughed, "I don't know about that Hermione, you're _Ron's_ girlfriend… _remember_?" he asked. Hermione growled at him, "_You mention that again_…" she started. "Sorry Herm, forgive me?" asked Harry quickly before she got really angry. "Yeah," she said pacified, then gave him a deviously sly look, "For now." Harry walked with Hermione up to their bedrooms, "Yours or mine?" asked Hermione. Harry decided to play with her, "Yours or mine what?" he asked. Hermione punched him a little harder than she had to on his shoulder. "Okay, okay," he said wincing as he rubbed the spot that hurt, "Your pick." Hermione smiled, "Yours, or else Ron might disturb us at _two_ in the morning," she said making a face. Harry laughed, "Probably," he said. Hermione pushed him into his room, "I'll be just a moment…" she said as she entered her own room. Harry watched her close the door, he listened to the castle walls as they told him of trouble yet to come while he pulled on his pajamas…

Hermione came back undressed, she jumped onto his bed, "Good night Harry," she said yawning. As she lay down, Harry snuggled up against her, she smiled quietly, she heard Harry mutter and the door seal. "No disruptions tonight Herm," said Harry quietly kissing her neck, Hermione turned around and faced him, "Harry…?" she said trailing off. Harry smiled at her and kissed her lips, gently and compassionately. She smiled softly, "That's what I wanted," she said satisfied, she turned around and felt Harry's arms encircle her, she felt so good; safe and warm, not a worry or concern. Harry fell asleep before her, she tried to stay awake and enjoy his warmth, but she too fell asleep, but before she did, Harry put his head on hers. Hermione sighed in contentment.

Harry woke her the next morning, "Herm, Ron is knocking at your door," said Harry sleepily. Hermione grunted in acknowledgement, "What in Merlin's name does that have to do with getting me up?" she asked in an irritated voice. "I figured you'd want a chance to get in your room _before_ he breaks down your door," replied Harry. Hermione answered angrily, "I really don't give a…" she started. Harry interrupted, "_That's _not very lady-like," he said. "No, but it sure makes me feel better," muttered a tired Hermione. "Tell him to go away." "Somehow I don't think it will work that way this time," said Harry. "Just ask him to shove it up his…" Hermione started. Harry interrupted again, "Shh, Herm, please, calm down, I'll try," he said getting up, he released the spell on the door then opened his door a crack, "Ron, either quit knocking or I'll come out and give you a knock," Harry snapped, "Other people are trying to sleep." Ron gave him an angry look, "Shut up Harry," he said. "Either behave or I'll report you Ron, you're turning into a little snob," snapped Harry he slammed his door and muttered in Parsaltongue. It glowed red and turned back to normal. As Harry lay behind her Hermione curled up with him, Harry smiled, "I love you Herm," he said quietly into her ear. Hermione turned around, "Then kiss me," she said. Harry and Hermione were so close, KNOCK, KNOCK. Hermione groaned, "Tell them to go away, or else I might do something rash," she said. "What?" snapped Harry. "Harry, do you know where Hermione is?" came Ron's voice. Harry smiled at Hermione slyly, "_Well_ Ron, I haven't gone anywhere, so _obviously_, unless she's in here; I wouldn't have a clue," said Harry loudly. Hermione giggled, "Good job!" she complimented Harry quietly. "I just thought maybe she told you," he said. "Nope, she didn't tell me where she was going," said Harry, "I don't ask, even if she tells me she's leaving and she hasn't said that," Harry winked at Hermione and whispered, "yet." Then he and yawned, "So, I'm going back to bed okay?" he said sleepily. He heard Ron grumble and leave, "Hey Harry," said Hermione. "Yes, my dear sweet Herm?" answered Harry. "Would you take me flying?" she asked, "I've never been really good at it." Harry kissed her neck, "Yes," said Harry, "I would love to."

Harry opened the portrait hole for her, when they reached the outdoors Harry summoned his Firebolt, it came immediately and Harry helped Hermione on. Then jumping in front took off quickly, Hermione screamed and held on to him tightly, she started laughing, "This is great!" she yelled to him. "You want to fly it?" Harry yelled back. "Umm, no!" she replied. "Why not?!" asked Harry. "Harry, I don't trust myself flying as much as I trust you!" she yelled. Harry urged his Firebolt faster, Hermione was holding him tight and their affectionate thoughts flowed between them. Harry landed on the other side of the lake, "Why'd you stop?" Hermione asked. "Because," Harry said as a tablecloth and picnic basket appeared, "I wanted to have a private picnic." "How sweet!" commented Hermione. Harry smiled quietly, he loved to surprise her. They enjoyed the view and company; they skipped lunch in the hall the teachers had set up. When it became dark, Harry and Hermione were sitting together, Hermione leaning back on Harry's chest, watching the stars, pointing out constellations to each other. 

Finally, it was with great remorse, they turned in for the night, as they entered the castle, Dumbledore stopped them, "Harry, Hermione," he called after them, Harry stopped, "Yes Professor?" he asked. "We are going to move back to the Hogwarts castle tomorrow, be sure to inform those in your House," Dumbledore replied. Harry and Hermione nodded, as Dumbledore left.  

After moving to Hogwarts again, Quidditch started, Harry decided to play at least one match, provided Hermione agreed. He asked her after breakfast the first day, "Herm," he said quietly so the rest wouldn't over hear him. "Yes Harry," she replied, "and don't call me Herm in public…" "Okay," he smiled at her, "I would like…" Hermione interrupted him, "To play Quidditch?" she asked, "Sure, I'd love to watch you." Harry looked like Christmas was coming three times this year, "Thanks," he said.

"Albus," said Madam Pomfery, "I have something I want to discuss with you." "What is it Poppy?" Dumbledore asked. "Potter, when he saved Miss. Granger's life, he did something I didn't think possible, without a wand he threw me into my office and sealed the door, and I couldn't break it _with_ a wand," she replied. Dumbledore sighed, "I know, it took some doing, I don't know, something has happened to Harry, I believe that he also rebuilt the castle _and_ ripped out the portrait hole."

Harry put on his Quidditch robes for the first time this year. With Hogwarts rebuilt, everything was going back to normal. He flew around the field feeling the exhilaration of flight, Hermione was watching below, she could feel his joy, and he, hers. He dived quickly heading as fast as possible toward Hermione, she tried to duck but Harry caught her as he went by, Hermione squealed with fright, "**_HARRY JAMES POTTER_**! _PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT_!" she screamed at him. Harry ignored her, "Herm, come on have some fun," he replied. He put her in front of him, "Come on, take control," smiled Harry. "Harry! I don't know how to fly as well as you," said Hermione still a little agitated. But she relented and tried flying, Harry whispering pointers, among other things, in her ear as he held her. She was starting to get really good; Harry let her fly as long as she wanted. 

"Now how do I land?" asked Hermione. "Good question, I never think about it," replied Harry. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Okay, okay, I just like it up here… with you…" Harry said slowly, quietly into Hermione's ear. Hermione turned crimson; although, she still couldn't help but smile, then Harry sighed, "You head toward the ground and pull up at the last moment," he said. Hermione's landing was very good for the first time. "Good job Herm," said Harry. "Harry," said Angelina, "Hurry up, Quidditch is about to start." Hermione rounded on Harry, "Harry," she said quietly. "Yes, my loving Herm," he answered. "Good luck," she said with a kiss on his cheek. He sighed, "_With true sorrow doth we part_," he said. "Where'd you pick that up?" Hermione asked giggling, "I like it." Harry smiled, "Shakespeare," he replied. 

Then Angelina came out looking angry at Harry, "_Save it_, they're calling us out Harry." "Okay, fine," said Harry with a last look at Hermione. Ron watched from the door, he became immensely angry. He walked out. She smiled at him and thought, 'Harry, you're not leaving me forever you know, I'll watch from the stands.' Harry felt something was off, he turned around to have Ron punch him, "_Stay away from my girlfriend_," Ron snapped. 

The sky grew black, Ron looked up and there were no clouds. "_Cool_ it Ron," said Hermione now fearing Harry would beat Ron into a pulp. Harry got up and felt his lip, when he looked at it, it was covered in blood. Harry considered Ron a moment, "You want to fight?" he asked. "Yes," said Ron, "No magic." Harry smiled coldly, "Sounds good to me," he snapped. Hermione gave him a look. 'Yes,' asked Harry not taking his eyes off Ron. 'Please don't hurt him too badly,' said Hermione, 'remember you were friends.' 'I won't, I have no wish to fight him at all,' replied Harry. 'Then back off a little,' she said. 'If I do, that's it for any relationship between us then,' said Harry, 'Or else this will just happen later.' Hermione sighed, 'Please Harry, be careful,' she begged. Harry nodded. "So, you going to attack me or what?" asked Harry. Ron threw another punch, Harry caught it and flipped him over onto his face twisting his arm behind him. "Now, I want to hear that this is the last time you will act like a fool," Harry snapped. Ron refused, "No, I won't back down on this," he answered, "She's mine." "She's her own person, she's not bound to you in any way, let her do what she wants," Harry said. Harry threw Ron against the wall, "You know what your problem is?" asked Harry. "What?" snarled Ron. "You've got a brain the size of a peanut and it doesn't control your actions, which is actually controlled by your…" Harry tried to finish. "HARRY!" scolded Hermione, "There are girls present, or a girl present!" Harry turned a little red, he had forgotten. Ron was shocked when he noticed Harry's bloody lip had already healed. Harry dropped Ron and after a glance at Hermione, hurried into the changing room to the rest of the team.

They flew out as a new excited announcer called out their names. Hermione sat next to Ginny, "Hey Ginny," said Hermione. "Hi Hermione," Ginny replied. After the Quaffle was released the game began, Hermione watched Harry; he could feel her eyes following him. He ducked as a bludger attacked him, it missed but turned around, "Harry!" cried Hermione as the crowd roared because Gryffindor had scored. Harry knew immediately something was wrong. This had happened to him once in the second year, he tried to outrun and outmaneuver it, but he couldn't keep it up forever…

He knew what to do, something he would rather not do in front of the whole school, Hermione called to him, 'Harry! Watch out.' 'Yeah, I know, what should I do?' he asked her. 'I can stop it at a price, I don't want to show the whole school…' he thought. Hermione thought for a minute, 'Hold on, I got an idea, you'll know when,' she finished. Harry continued to dodge the bludger. Fireworks went off all over, Harry knew this was his chance to shoot it down unobserved, he spoke in a strange language; a great flash flew from his hand toward the bludger, it blew with a tremendous explosion. 'Thanks Herm,' thought Harry. 'You're quite welcome Harry,' she replied. Then he spotted the Snitch, the other seeker was ahead of him, Harry urged his broom, flattening himself as much as possible. He leveled with the other seeker; the Snitch evaded both of them by flying straight up. Harry subconsciously used his sight to correct his path, flying higher and higher, the Snitch again tried to evade Harry, but Harry urged his broom faster and faster, he caught it… Everything seemed to stop… Harry suddenly felt pain in the back his head, consciousness was slipping away, '**_HARRY NO_**!' screamed Hermione, Dumbledore started to rush out onto the field as Harry fell, 10 feet, 50 feet, 100 feet, 300 feet. Dumbledore tried to slow him down, but it wasn't enough. Dumbledore gave up hope of saving him… 

Hermione automatically felt him in her mind; time and space bent… she stopped his fall completely, 1 inch above the ground. Then she fainted. "My, my," said Madam Pomfery, "Back again are we, Miss Granger?" Hermione jumped out of bed and rushed to Harry's side. "Miss Granger, either lie back down or I will have to restrain you, Hermione ignored her comments. 'Harry? Harry? Please answer me!' she cried as tears fell down her cheeks, 'I shouldn't have let you play that stupid game! It's all my fault.' 'Herm, I'm fine,' Harry thought to her as he awoke. "Harry?" she said still crying. "Herm, don't cry," he said very quietly as he wiped away her tears. "Harry!" she tried to scolded, but it couldn't hold up. 'I love you too,' thought Harry. It was only then Hermione noticed her head was pounding.

"Albus, I had to put them together," whispered Madam Pomfery, "Neither one would stay in bed  or sleep, so, of course, I gave them a potion for dreamless sleep, even with double doses they still couldn't sleep. As soon as I allowed them to sleep together, they fell soundly asleep right away." "That's fine Poppy," said Dumbledore, "There is something between them that is stronger than either of them." Ron was about to enter the curtains surrounded the sleeping pair. "Out," snapped Madam Pomfery. "But…" he started. "**_OUT_**!" Madam Pomfery shouted. Ron left looking angry.

Harry woke up and glanced at Hermione, "You okay?" he asked. Hermione groaned, "I just have an _enormous_ headache," she replied winced when she laughed, "and I think it's _yours_!" Harry laughed, "Yeah," he said groaning in pain, "Probably." He tried to sit up. "Harry, please that hurts," said Hermione holding her head. Harry smiled, "Sorry Herm, I keep forgetting," he said.

It was two weeks until Christmas before Madam Pomfery would let them go for anything, other than classes they _had_ to teach, however, Hermione and Harry had other plans, when she wasn't watching. They snuck up to the West tower and lay outside during the night saying the constellations for hours. Harry let Hermione name most of them; he loved hearing her, just the sound of her voice.   
"Herm," he said quietly. "Yes Harry?" Hermione answered putting her arm over his chest. Harry slid his arms around her, Hermione's pulse was quickening, she slid her arms around Harry's neck, closer and closer…

 Dumbledore was watching from his study, Professor McGonagall came in, "_Albus _are you _spying _on them?" she asked. Fawkes called softly from his perch, "There is something bothering me," said Dumbledore, "Something I can't explain, Harry did die, there is no doubt about that, we even buried him. How then did he come back to life? No magic can wake the dead." He muttered; a wind picked up.

Hermione giggled as she felt the blanket they were lying on fly up and go over her head, they pulled back, "Not this time I guess Harry," she sighed laying her head on his chest. "Dumbledore," muttered Harry, he began to mutter under his breath; the walls began to whisper with him.

Dumbledore watched in his crystal ball as Harry muttered, it went completely dark and began to smoke. "Nice one Harry. It seems life wasn't the only thing you gained," said Dumbledore under his breath, "How much like James and Lily they are."

Harry picked up the blankets and pillows as they were ready to sneak back into the hospital. Harry stopped Hermione from starting downstairs. "Hermione," he started. Hermione's pulse went back up again, "Yes?" she asked eagerly. "I love you so much, you have done so much for me over these past years," said Harry. Hermione hugged him, "I love you more than I can tell you Harry, you have done so much more for me though Harry, you saved my life." Harry smiled and returned her embrace.

When they returned to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfery was waiting, "_Another_ late night jaunt?" she asked. They both looked guilty and glanced at each other. Madam Pomfery didn't let either of them answer, "_Get back into bed_; _both of you_!" she said sharply. They obeyed quickly, knowing she was in a bad mood. "Kids," she huffed as she walked away, "Never _can _keep track of them…" her voice trailed off. After she left, Harry rolled over, "Herm?" he asked. "Yeah," she replied. "Sorry I got you in trouble," said Harry. "Na, don't worry about it, she'll cool off in no time," Hermione laughed. "You looking forward to going home for Christmas?" asked Harry. Hermione watched his face, "Yes, are you looking forward to visiting us?" she asked. Harry smiled, "I don't know if I should," he replied. "Harry!" she said with a tone that wasn't for fooling around with, "I don't think I could stand a week away…" "Me either, but Christmas is a time for family, not…" Harry started. "Harry, you nearly gave your life for me, how could you not be family, besides my mum invited you," Hermione interrupted. Harry smiled.


	15. Chapter 15 Dreams and Daggers

Harry tried to sleep, but eventually he gave up, he sat up and leaned back against the backboard. He fell into a narcomaic state…

"My Lord, they have moved back to Hogwarts, our spy confirmed it," said Wormtail. "Excellent work Wormtail, but how did they rebuild it?" asked Lord Voldemort. "I don't know my Lord," replied Wormtail cringing in fear. "WELL, FIND OUT!" bellowed Voldemort.

Then Harry relived what had happened during his time in the land of the dead. He snapped out of his trance gasping, his emotions raged, his mind raced he started shaking involuntarily. Harry started pacing, Hermione entered, "Harry," asked Hermione sounding scared, "Are you okay?" "I'm…fine…really," Harry gasped out. "What's wrong?" she asked putting her arms around him. "I… I…," he couldn't finish, Hermione couldn't make sense out of his thoughts or emotions, all seemed random and uncontrolled. She led him back to his bed, "Come on, lay down," she urged. As Harry lay down still shaking, his thoughts were still in turmoil, he started to involuntarily cry, Hermione laid down and held him. Both started to fall asleep.

Mrs. Granger listened for a moment, then went back to her bedroom, "Is everything alright?" asked Mr. Granger. "It is now, Hermione is comforting him. They seem to have an affinity for one another," Mrs. Granger replied, "They always seem to know how to comfort one another, as well." "I'm glad for that, Harry could use some comfort, something happened when he saved her that I haven't mentioned that Dumbledore told me," said Mr. Granger. "What dear?" Mrs. Granger asked. "He was actually dead," replied Mr. Granger, "For at least two days."

Harry and Hermione had fallen asleep. Hermione awoke before her parents every morning, this one wasn't an exception, she was grateful for this now. She looked at Harry; compassion grew in her heart for him, it pained her that he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him. She left without waking Harry, but not without giving him a kiss. 

"Hermione, where did you go last night?" asked her friend with a smile when Hermione walked in. "No where of your business," Hermione answered loftily. Her friend whistled, "_Really_? _Me _thinks little Granger has more to her than meets the eye," her friend replied slyly. "Really? You just found this out?" Hermione asked snappishly. "Maybe _flaunting _a little bit?" her friend suggested. "Flaunting _compassion_ maybe," replied Hermione flushing slightly. "Yeah, I heard him wake up, he's got a lot more to him than I thought," her friend said. "Like what?" asked Hermione. "Flying cups… Ice cubes…" her friend answered. "Flying saucers perhaps too?" asked Hermione with a slight smile at the joke, "Obviously, you must have been dreaming." (side note: saucer referring to either a tea saucer or a spaceship, that's the joke) Her friend smiled, "Maybe, but he's a good one Hermione," she said, "I wouldn't let him go." Hermione laughed, "Let him go? You make him sound like a fish." Harry woke up, "Herm?" he said quietly. "Excuse me," said Hermione sounding a little worried. "What is it?" her friend asked as Hermione closed the door behind her. She walked into Harry's room, "You feeling better?" she asked Harry. Harry thought about it for a moment. "Better than last night," he replied as she sat next to him. "Harry…" she started again. "She's watching us…" whispered Harry. Hermione didn't hear him; she leaned closer and closer…

Her friend giggled from behind the door, Hermione groaned, "Mind your own business," she snapped. Harry laughed, "Come on Hermione, she's your guest," he said. "Soon to be ex-guest," Hermione called after her friend as she left. Hermione got up and left, shut the door behind her, when she got to her room she started banging her head into the wall. "What's wrong with you?" asked her friend. "This is the millionth time someone has interrupted us," said Hermione. "Sorry, but I had to have something to tell the other girls," said her friend. Hermione glared at her, "What?" she asked in a harsh disbelieving voice. Her friend laughed, "Everyone wants to know what's between _you_ and _him_. He's too cute _not_ to know." Hermione just glared at her, "Don't even _think_ of telling them anything, you do and I'll get back at you…" "Okay, okay," said her friend grinning. When they went down to breakfast, Harry was already outside, sitting under a tree. "He's _definitely_ a cute guy Hermione," whispered her friend. Hermione glared at her for a second, "Drop it," she whispered back. A snake slithered past Harry, "Hello," said Harry quietly. The snake stopped and looked at him, "You can speak to us?" he asked. "Yep, been doing it for a long time," said Harry. 

"Hey Hermione, look at that snake," said her friend. Hermione only took a glance to know what Harry was doing. 

  "Oh, Harry likes snakes," said Hermione with an internal smile, then it reminded her of something from a while ago. 

  "I don't," her friend replied. 

  "Oh yeah, well, I thought you did since you had _snaky_ when you were a kid," snickered Hermione. 

  "Hey you never told anyone about that did you?" her friend asked. 

  "No, and I won't, _if _you never tell _anyone_,_ anything_ about Harry and me, get it?" Hermione answered sharply. 

  "Okay, okay, you got it, not a word," her friend agreed. 

  Hermione smiled at her, "Good."

Harry came in later, "Hey Hermione, can I show you something really quick?" asked Harry. 

  "Sure," Hermione turned a little red when her friend winked at her before closing the door, "Now that she's left." Hermione gave Harry a sly grin as she rushed into his arms and kissed him deeply, she pulled back. 

  Harry smiled, "I haven't given you your present yet," he said kissing her this time. When he pulled back he held out his hand and a box appeared, Hermione was surprised, "I had to give it to you late, sorry. I couldn't quite give it to you in front of the giggling crowd," said Harry smiling. 

  Hermione opened it, it was a mirror, "What's this?" she asked. 

  "Well, it's a mirror that allows us to talk over long distances," replied Harry, "Sirius and my dad used them for detentions. Sirius told me where to find the second one." 

  Hermione gave him another kiss, "Thank you Harry," she whispered. 

  Harry smiled, "Just don't tell your parents what it is."  While Hermione put it in her room, Harry was talking to Mr. Granger. 

  "Harry, we want to take Hermione out to lunch," he said. 

  "That's great Mr. Granger," said Harry. 

  "Would you like to come?" Mr. Granger asked. 

  "Oh no, please, I want you guys to have a family dinner," replied Harry, but his feeling of worry had increased one hundred fold.

Hermione still urged him to go, "Come on Harry! _Please _come along," she begged. 

  "No, go ahead," smiled Harry, "You should have some family time." In the end Hermione's begging was futile. She relented, sadly. As soon as she was out the driveway Harry felt lonely, but he shoved it back. He knew what was going to happen, but she would be safe. When he entered the house, immediately his instincts took over, he caught a dagger in mid-air, then he reacted quickly as the Death Eater was about to disapparate, Harry threw it fast and hard, he hit the Death Eater in the stomach, he fell, gagging. 

  "I..t will… not… help… you… Potter," he gasped, "She… will… die." The Death Eater gave one last choking breath before he died; Harry immediately called the Ministry out. A medi-wizard took the body and several Aurors questioned Harry as to what happened. After answering their questions, Harry looked past them; he felt a sharp pain… 

The future flashed before his eyes, 'HERMIONE,' his mind screamed. She had been stabbed. Harry disapparated right under their noses.

He was at Hermione's side, "Hermione, hold on, just hold on," Harry whispered as panicked people screamed. 

"Harry, what happened?" asked Mr. Granger. 

Harry disapparated to Hogwarts with Hermione, "MADAM POMFERY," Harry yelled as he put her down. 

Madam Pomfery came running, "What happened?" she asked, Harry handed her a knife, 

"I suspect there may be poison on the blade," said Harry hurriedly. 

"Harry run, tell Dumbledore," said Madam Pomfery handing him the blade. Harry quickly ran, the Gargoyle was ripped out as he approached. Dumbledore was in his office. 

"Sir," panted Harry, "Hermione's been stabbed by a poisonous dagger." Dumbledore looked at the dagger and hurriedly rummaged in his desk a moment and rushed down the stairs.

Dumbledore gave Madam Pomfery an antidote. Harry watched day and night for three straight days. 

"Harry," said Dumbledore kindly, "Get some rest." Harry nodded but wasn't listening. 

After they left for the night, Harry whispered to Hermione, "Herm, please, wake up," Hermione still was out cold, Dumbledore had informed Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who would arrive the next day. 

Harry whispered something to the darkness, the walls groaned and creaked, Sirius appeared, outlined in shinning light, "What is it Harry? You know it is not good to awaken the dead." 

"Sirius, what can I do to save her?" he asked, "I don't think its working." 

Sirius sighed and sat next to Harry, "Harry, sometimes in life, we don't always get what we want." 

"I would give up my life for her, again," replied Harry. 

"I know you would, but the fact remains, Hermione may not be meant to live through this war," Sirius said quietly.

"Then I'll die with her Sirius, I can't go on without her," Harry said looking down.

 "Harry, you know what awaits beyond the veil of darkness," Sirius started. "_YES I DO, I DREAM ABOUT IT EVERY NIGHT… THE ONLY THING KEEPING ME GOING IS_ **_HER_** ," screamed Harry. 

"I know Harry, but you know we are not supposed to interfere," Sirius said.

 "So?" asked Harry calmly, "You are now." 

Sirius looked at him and sighed, "You're right about that too. The poison was slowed down, but it has not been stopped," said Sirius. 

"How do I stop it?" asked Harry. 

"Harry, your mind has become much more aware than you realize," said Sirius, "It has grown more powerful each day, you learned much on the other side." 

"I learned nothing if I cannot save her," whispered Harry. 

"You do what you did last time, but this time, you won't fall over the edge _if_ you pay attention," replied Sirius. 

"Thank you, Sirius," said Harry. 

Sirius stood up, "Harry, remember, your parents love you, and so do I." Sirius disappeared. Harry watch Hermione for a second, even like this, she was the _most beautiful_ creature in the world to him. 

He leaned over her, "_No matter what_ Herm, I'll love you forever…" he whispered kissing her. Their necklaces connected, Harry felt energy flowed between them, he again reached into her mind, he saw her sitting on the edge. 

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he sat next to her. 

Hermione looked at him, "Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I'll put it this way, you jump, I'm coming after you, get it?" Harry replied sharply. 

"Harry, I'm dying," she replied, "Let me go." 

Harry looked down the abyss, "Herm, you go, I go," Harry said, "I'm never going release you." 

Hermione smiled at him, "I know, but you still have to defeat Voldemort." 

"I will refuse if you don't come back with me," snapped Harry. 

"Why?" asked Hermione. 

"There will be _nothing_ left for _me_ to fight for, _nothing_, I have **nothing** left in the other world and I have no one else to share… my burden, my secret." Harry started to feel tears running down his cheeks. 

"What secret?" asked Hermione. 

"I won't tell you until you come back with me," said Harry. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Because, I know that your love and compassion for me will make you come back," replied Harry, "Just as you know that mine will make me jump after you." 

Hermione sighed, "Harry, you're impossible," she said. 

"I thought that's what you liked about me," Harry smiled slightly through his tears, "If you come back, I'll tell you and only you, the moment we are alone."

Hermione noticed the same glow as last time Harry had saved her, she touched his arm. Harry was on the floor out cold. Madam Pomfery ran in, "Potter?" she shouted, "_Not again_!" He was still breathing. 


	16. Chapter 16 Land of the Dead

Harry awoke a few days later, "Hermione!" he said croakily. "Sorry Harry old boy," said Ron's voice, "You were too late." Harry felt sick, he himself would die soon…  He didn't want to live without Hermione... she was the _one thing_ that made his life bearable...

Then he heard yelling, he started to slip into darkness, "HARRY!" he heard someone yell at him, he recognized the voice from somewhere, but he had failed… it was time… He felt someone shake him. 

"Harry…" said Hermione's sweet voice, "Come back to me please." 

'I am…' Harry thought, 'Falling into Shadow…' 

'NO!' he heard a voice yell in his mind, 'HARRY COME BACK.' He felt as though someone was kissing him and he fell. His heart was quickening, 'Harry, I'm alive, please come back to me,' came Hermione's sweet mental voice. He opened his eyes again, he saw her blurry, tear-stained face staring down at him. 

"Hermione?" he asked, "But you're dead." 

"No," she cried, "I'm not." Tears were falling from her face. "RON!" she shrieked, "**_YOU NEARLY KILLED HIM_** **_YOU _****_MORON_**!!" 

"Hey Hermione," said Ron looking irritated, maybe a tad disappointed, "No I didn't." 

"He was slipping into Shadow, you idiot," she continued to shriek. Her language and tone got so bad that Ron started backing up. 

Madam Pomfery came in, "You're disturbing me, what is going on!" she demanded. 

Hermione just continued to shriek insulting swearwords at Ron. 

"HERMIONE GRANGER!" yelled her mother, "STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!" 

Hermione stopped, but her eyes did otherwise, "Harry, you alright," she asked gently finally turning from Ron. Harry got up, he felt dizzy, but he pushed it out of his mind. 

Hermione helped him back into bed. "Now why were you yelling?" asked her mother. 

"Ron played a nice little trick, decided to tell Harry he was too late. It nearly killed him," Hermione replied. 

"Oh Hermione, quit exaggerating," her mother said. 

"I'm not, I felt him slipping," replied Hermione. 

"She's right," said Harry in a somewhat hoarse voice. 

"What do you mean she's right?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

"I _was_ slipping into Shadow," replied Harry. 

"What's that?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

"Death, personified, evil… pure evil…" answered Harry, "I've felt it only once before… when I fell into it." Harry shivered, "There is much to know of the other side."

Finally, Madam Pomfery let him return to the Grangers. Harry felt very welcome, this was the second time he had saved Hermione, but the first time was his fault. That night he awoke, sweating and panting, again he had dreamed again of what was beyond the veil, what was in the land of the dead the _thing_ that was there… Hermione silently came in and lay next to him, he felt her slide her arms around him. 

When Hermione woke up, she got up quietly, not wanting to wake up Harry. She found a note on the fridge from her parents who had already left for work.

_Hermione,_ "Herm," Harry started, "Do you want me to tell you?" he asked. 

"Yes," replied Hermione. 

"Do you remember me falling?" he asked. 

"I can't forget it," she replied hugging him tighter. 

"I fell and fell, it seemed like hours, when I landed it was dark… almost a like a mist, I started wondered around, I ran into some _thing_… a Shadow, it tried to destroy me…" Harry paused crying, "I can't, the doubt… the anger… hopelessness…" 

Hermione hugged him tighter, "You can skip that… either way I love you Harry," she said quietly. 

Harry curled up tightly against her, "Thank you Herm," he said quietly before continuing, "After _that_… I found a city… a shining city… my dad was at the gate, 'Harry,' he said, 'You're not suppose to join us yet, where is Hermione?' 'I saved her,' I told him. He sighed and led me to my mother, they showed me the future, where it was going, what would happen if I didn't defeat Voldemort. Then Cedric told me he didn't blame me, for anything, it 'was his time'. Then my dad led me up some type of stairs, I saw something, something beyond explanation. I was instructed on some things that I am never to repeat, I was given the gift of knowing part of the future, Sirius told me about his youth, my dad filled in some of the blanks on my family." He looked at Hermione, "I am alone, I am the last one. I was also given certain abilities, ones that no one was to ever supposed have. I was taken to where I could see all the pain; there is nothing that compares, eternally separation. Sirius, he showed me their indescribable crimes, ones that have been perpetrated throughout time." Harry shivered again, "They told me of the Ancient Ones that created what we call magic to protect us. That there is only one left, as a guardian." 

Hermione looked back at him, "Neo?" she asked. 

"Yes, but that's not who he _really _is," answered Harry, "He will no longer help us with this, his job is done. For now." 

"Will he return?" she asked quietly. 

"I don't know, he knows and understands the future in way I don't, so his decisions are a mystery to me," replied Harry, "Do you want me to tell the rest?" 

"Yes," she replied. 

"After I was told that my time had ended there, my mother led me to where my dad had found me. It was so cold… So cold…" Harry finished. 

"What is death like?" she asked. 

Harry shivered, "Nothing can describe it," he replied, "Think of a thousand Dementors and add an exponent of one hundred." 

Hermione couldn't say anything. 

"When I awoke it was dark, so dark and cold, there was nothing. I tried to sit up but my head hit something… It was then I realized I had been buried. They thought I was dead, I can't blame them, I was for a while." Harry stopped. 

"How did you escape?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know, not really, all I remember is a bright light, then an explosion that ripped off the top and when I looked around, I saw that the dirt had been blown away," replied Harry. 

"Where were you?" asked Hermione. 

"Herm, I remembered that graveyard, I had seen it two years before," Harry answered, "But then I was taken by an unknown power."  They lay there pondering over what had happened, Harry felt as if a weight had been lifted, there were still parts he couldn't explain, but that was the majority of what was bothering him. They both fell into a deep sleep.

Hermione woke up before Harry and got up quietly because she didn't want to wake him; she went downstairs and found a note on the counter;

_Already off to work, hope you had a  **good** night, please fix yourself and Harry something._ __

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione turned bright pink; she wished she had woken up before her parents. She started breakfast, by the time she finished Harry came down, "Good morning Harry," she smiled at him. 

"Good morning Herm," Harry replied. 

Hermione sat next to him, "Harry, I know you're not telling me something," Hermione said quietly. 

"Well, I guess, I'm not telling you about your Christmas present," smiled Harry. 

Hermione laughed, "I guess _that's_ a valid secret," she replied as Harry hugged her. Hermione turned around… time stopped, closer and closer…

Their lips touched in a gentle loving kiss, time stopped, eternity passed. Hermione blushed, Harry went glossy eyed, "Herm? Did we just…" he asked. 

"Yes, _and _we weren't interrupted," replied Hermione, "Think we could make it two?" she laughed. Christmas was still two days away, Harry wondered whether he could wait that long, he wanted to give her present to her privately. 

"Herm, would you rather me give you your presents now, or after Christmas?" Harry asked. 

Hermione thought for a moment, "How long would I have to wait after Christmas?" she asked. 

"I don't know, until we get another moment alone," replied Harry. 

"Now's fine," she said with a smile. Harry ran upstairs and pulled it out of his trunk. When he got back downstairs Hermione wasn't in the kitchen. 

"Herm, where are you?" asked Harry. 

"I'm getting your present, well the one I _can't_ give you on Christmas," replied Hermione coming in. 

"Well, here is the first one," Harry said handing her a small package that fit in the palm of his hand. 

"Harry, what is it?"  Hermione asked. 

Harry smiled, "You'll have to open it Herm," Hermione's pulse was racing, her heart rate doubled. 

Her thoughts were racing, something occurred to her 'Is he going to propose?' she thought, she wondered if she would say 'yes,' Harry hadn't asked her anything about marriage. She knew, if he was proposing, she _couldn't_ say no, there was only one other alternative, 'Yes, I will,' she thought, she was turning a little red. 

She unwrapped it, her heart was pounding in her throat, it was a _jewelry _box, she knew it, it had to be a ring. That was why he couldn't do it at the Christmas party. Hermione was nearly ready to faint as she opened it… 

"Harry it's beautiful," she said. It was a gold bracelet, the golden rings shaped into the words:

Harry Potter loves Hermione Granger 

Hermione was considerably disappointed, a bracelet was nice, a ring and his proposal would have been _much_ better "Here's your present," she said handing it to him, it was large and heavy, when he opened it, the cover read:

Dark Arts Countered and Defeated

"I thought we could study it together…" Hermione trailed off but the light in her eyes stayed. 

Harry smiled, "I would love that. We can start after I give you my last present. This is one I made after I got hold of my abilities," Harry said handing her a long round present, she started to open it while looking at him.

 "What is it?" she asked. 

"Like I said, open it," said Harry. He put his arms around her, Hermione's pulse raced at his touch. She opened it, a blank sheet fell out. She picked it up from the table. 

"Say while tapping it: somos Ancientus unos," said Harry with a big smile. 

"What is it?" she asked glancing at him, it was a flat sheet of blank paper, she tapped it, 

"Somos Ancientus unos," she said. The room went dark, a three dimensional representation of Hogwarts appeared in mid-air, she watched as little multicolored dots moved around, each with a little label. 

"Zoom in by focusing on one point," suggested Harry. The image rotated and dematerialized, then it had zoomed in on the point she had focused on. 

She looked at Harry, "How'd you do that? And what does 'Somos Ancientus unos' mean?" she asked. 

Harry held up his hands, "One question at a time, 'Somos Ancientus unos' means 'We are the Ancient ones', I figured it was a better password than, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good'," Harry snickered, "No one knows of the Ancient Ones except us. As far as how I made it, well, that is very time consuming, I don't think I could explain it adequately right now. But it has other features, if you so desire, it will appear two dimensional on the paper." 

"How do you do that?" she asked. 

"Fold it, then open it," replied Harry. Hermione folded it, when she opened it the three dimensional Hogwarts turned into a flat representation, Hermione noticed that there were several rooms that she hadn't seen before on the other map. 

"Those are Unplottable rooms, _that _was a challenge," said Harry. 

"How did you do that?" she asked. 

"Unplottable is unplottable for one reason, the way you see the landmarks are manipulated when you enter the Unplottable area, then you can't recognize it. I figured out that the… never mind. Basically because I figured out how they are manipulated," answered Harry, "I hope you like it Herm." Harry paused as he hugged her, "You want to go study?" 

Hermione looked like she really wanted to know more about how Harry had built it and Harry was trying to drop the subject so she agreed. They spent the rest of the day going over certain spells.

Crookshanks leaped up on the bed, Hermione started scratching behind his ears. Harry watched absentmindedly. "Herm, what's wrong?" he asked, "I can sense it." 

Hermione sighed, "I keep wondering why you were able to do things that I _can't_ do," she said quietly. 

"Herm, don't worry about it, I practiced for a while before getting the hang of it, practice it and it will come," replied Harry. 

"I can't while we're here," she said. 

"Yes, you can," said Harry, "Anything done here cannot be sensed by the Ministry." 

"It can't?" she asked her eyebrow raised. 

"Nope," said Harry. Hermione thought for a minute. 

"Yes, you should trust me, they can't, I've done stuff quite a few times here," said Harry, "I even apparated in front of a dozen Aurors, I had to change their memories before I finished, but I got away with it." 

"Harry! You shouldn't think of it like that," scolded Hermione. 

"I know, but let's be partners in crime," responded Harry with a smile. 

Hermione sighed again and then picked up her wand, "Okay, why don't you teach me a few things?" she said. 

Harry gently took her wand from her hand and set it down, "Yes, why don't I?" he replied.

A few hours later, Hermione's parents arrived home, "Honey, we're home," called Mrs. Granger. Hermione came running downstairs and gave both her parents a big hug. 

Harry came down close behind, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger," said Harry. 

"You know Harry, that seems a little formal, calling us Mr. and Mrs. Granger," started Mr. Granger. 

"Why don't you call us mum and dad?" said Mrs. Granger. Mr. Granger looked at his wife. Hermione went red; Harry was internally chuckled at Hermione's thoughts. To which Hermione was giving him angry glances.

"What?" said Mrs. Granger, "I thought we'd be taking care of him for a while, what do you think Hermione?" Hermione went redder, if possible. 

"Umm, isn't that a little _premature_?" asked Hermione. 

"If it's alright with you Harry, you can call us Kathy and John," said Mr. Granger. Harry thought a moment; Hermione's thought train was approaching hilarious levels for Harry. 

"I think that's alright," said Harry slowly trying not to laugh. Hermione started to turn her normal color. 

'What's with you?' asked Harry to Hermione mentally. 

'That was a _suggestion_ Harry, don't be thick,' she replied scathingly. They both looked at each other, Harry was now turning a little red and Hermione laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked at each other.

That night as Harry and Hermione lay out under the stars, it wasn't as clear here, but they could still name them off. Harry listened to Hermione for the most part; he loved just listening to her. The only thing he heard was her voice.

"HARRY!" she said loudly, "Were you listening?" she asked. 

He jumped guiltily, "Sorry, I was _listening _but not hearing," he replied. 

"What?" she asked looking at him. 

"I was listening to your voice, not your words, it is _so_ beautiful," Harry said, dreamily. 

Hermione turned red, "That's not an excuse," she replied. 

"No, but it is a _wonderful_ distraction," he said. 

Hermione turned redder, "Harry; if you want to kiss me _ask_," she said. 

"Can I kiss the _most beautiful _girl on the planet?" he replied. 

"and who might that be?" asked Hermione bordering on upset.

"_You_," replied Harry with a sly smile.

Hermione turned a delicate pink, "Oh, in _that_ case, yes," she replied. They leaned closer and closer…

"You two should be in bed," said Mrs. Granger. 

"Mum!" Hermione groaned, "Now that was bad timing." 

Harry laughed at Hermione's facial expression, "Another time," he said quietly. 

"Have Harry give you a good night kiss," laughed Mrs. Granger. 

"Mum!" said Hermione reproachfully. 

"You two haven't exactly made it a secret, only the most clueless person wouldn't see it," Mrs. Granger said then sighed, "actually your father would fall into that category." 

Hermione went beet red, "_Good night_ mum," she said as she entered the house and traveled down the hall. Harry sighed; she was so wonderful, even when she got mad. 

"You really love her don't you?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

Harry turned slightly red, "I don't know," he said. 

"I think you both love each other more than you'll both admit," she replied. 

Harry realized that maybe Mrs. Granger was right, "Good night Kathy," said Harry entering his own bedroom. 

Mrs. Granger looked past the doors and thought for a while, 'Maybe I'm _not_ premature,' she thought with a smile. Then she went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17 The Ancient Fire Within

Chapter 17

Ancient Fire Within

Harry didn't have a vision of what happened in his time during his death, he just missed Hermione, even though she was just down the hall. Just then there was a gentle knock.

"Come in," said Harry very quietly. Hermione entered and sat on his bed. 

"Why are you up?" she asked. Harry smiled at her.

"Why are _you_ up, Herm?" he answered. 

"I don't know, I'm sooo tired, but I can't sleep, mind if I stay a few minutes?" she replied. 

"I'd love the company Herm… I can't sleep without you," Harry said looking down at his sheets, "I don't know why Herm, but I just can't." 

Hermione nodded, "I know, I feel the same way." 

"Why do we feel this way though?" asked Harry. 

"I don't know Harry, I just woke up and started feeling lonely after a few minutes," Hermione replied. 

"We've been sleeping apart at Hogwarts, well, for the most part, we didn't have a problem then," said Harry. 

"Maybe we will now," said Hermione with a smile at him, "I don't know." 

Harry sighed, "I hope not, Dumbledore may not like that," he said returning her smile, "His best Potions teacher always tired…" 

Hermione blushed at the compliment, "I don't know about _that_…" she replied, "Why would I always be tired?" 

Harry laughed, "I don't know, maybe because we can't sleep, by the way we're going it's going to be true in no time." He finished with a glance at the clock which just turned to midnight. 

"Either that, or I have to hope you have _bad dreams_…" Hermione smiled. 

"Herm, I don't have to have bad dreams to love _your_ company," Harry replied. 

Hermione smiled, "I love your company too," she said quietly, as she lay down in front of him.

Harry smiled, "Maybe your mum was right," he said. 

"About what Harry?" Hermione asked. 

"I _should _call her mum Herm," Harry replied. Hermione kicked him and then curled up closer. 

Harry laughed, "I have a hard time admitting it, but I miss you when you're not here," said Harry. 

"I miss you too," replied Hermione Harry loved her hair, it smelled good. Their loneliness stopped, they started to fall asleep.

"I love you," said Hermione. Harry kissed her on the back of her neck. 

"I love you too Herm," he replied. She smiled sleepily and drifted off, Harry following close behind.

The next morning, Hermione awoke earlier than usual, Harry was still holding her, she smiled. She wished this would last a long time, but she wanted to make breakfast for her parents, besides today was the day before Christmas. Although she didn't want to, she would have to wake Harry. 

"Harry," she said quietly into his ear. Harry didn't reply, but she knew he was awake. 

"Come on Harry, it's time to get up," she said quietly then she turned around and kissed him. Harry opened his eyes slowly. 

"But _Herm_, it's still early," he said sadly. 

"I know, but I want to fix breakfast for mum and dad and I have to go shopping for presents…" she whispered. 

"Just a few more minutes?" he asked. 

"No, Harry," she smiled. She got up and stretched. Harry got up, looking a little sad. 

"Come on Harry, it's not _that_ early," Hermione giggled, as he kissed her good morning. 

Harry hugged her, "Maybe not, but it's _always _hard to get up when you're holding a _beautiful_ girl," he replied. Hermione withdrew to her own room to get dressed. Harry dressed and hurried downstairs, maybe he could help her with breakfast.

When he got there, Mrs. Granger and Hermione were already busy. "Good morning Harry," said Mrs. Granger not turning around, "You're up early." 

"_Unfortunately_," replied Harry with a sly grin at Hermione, who blushed very deeply. Mrs. Granger looked at the both of them and then smiled to herself. This caused Hermione to blush so red that Harry was worried her head was going to burst from blood flow. 

'Calm down Herm,' thought Harry trying to sooth Hermione's nerves. Hermione gave him a look that told him to shut his trap. Harry held up his hands in surrender. 

"Harry, I'm going to take Hermione shopping this morning," said Mrs. Granger. 

'Procrastination…' Harry started to think with a playful smile, but stopped when Hermione nearly threw a pan at him from behind her mother's back, luckily her dad didn't notice, 'Sorry Herm, I was just playing with you…' he finished his thought. 

'Okay,' she replied still giving him a scathing look. 

"That's great Kathy," said Harry, "How long you guys going to be gone?" 

"Oh a couple of hours," she replied smiling at both of them. This was too much for Hermione; she had nearly burned some forgotten pancakes. 

'Calm down Herm,' thought Harry soothingly. 

'A couple hours?' she replied scathingly, 'You don't get it?' 

'I know, it is a long time, but I survived getting out of bed this morning didn't I?' Harry smiled at her. Hermione let out a small stifled laugh. 

'Come on Harry, you're getting as bad as _Ron_,' she said, finally she could stand it anymore, she smiled slightly at Harry. 

'I know, I know, it's the _suggestion_ behind what she said,' thought Harry smiling, '_Well_, if she's right…' 

'HARRY!' she mentally yelled, 'we're a little _young _to consider that!' Then blushed at the though that she had decided to accept Harry's proposal, _if _ he would have proposed to her that night.

'I agree,' said Harry smiling slightly then echoed Hermione's words, 'but I thought that we could _discuss _the future.' 

Hermione smiled, 'You're right, but you're the one that said you know the future,' she answered. 

'Yep,' thought Harry, 'It is _whatever _we make it Herm.'

Hermione and Mrs. Granger left right after breakfast; Harry stared out over the lawn. 

"Harry?" asked Mr. Granger, "May I ask you something?" 

"Sure John, what is it?" Harry replied. 

"Hermione has always been vague on Hogwarts and things surrounding it, especially about last year. So, I want to ask you; how dangerous is Voldemort?" he asked. Harry sighed and turned toward him, after sitting down he continued to look out over the lawn, he didn't answer right away. 

"She is in more danger from him than I would _ever_ want to place her in," Harry paused for a moment. 

Mr. Granger nodded thoughtfully, "and?" 

Harry continued, "However, one way or another; she, you and everyone else _are_ or _will be _in danger," he replied pausing to reflect, "The only difference is _when_." Harry stopped for a moment pondering, "As it is, she is in danger now, and if you were to remove her from Hogwarts and danger, it may be; days, months, years or it may never come for her," Harry looked down, and said softly "if we win," Mr. Granger waited as Harry paused again, "But I can guarantee you; if she leaves Hogwarts, if she ends up in danger again, then it will be too late to stop him. Only _now_ we can do something about it; if he gets that far down the line, nothing can stop him." Harry looked Mr. Granger in the eye, "There is no _if_ anymore, there is only _when_," he said. 

"How much chance do you have against him?" asked Mr. Granger. Harry looked at the mountain at the end of their street quietly contemplating his answer for a moment.

"_That_, I cannot answer," replied Harry very quietly, he paused, "The future remains open, but we must defeat him, for the alternative is _unacceptable_." 

"Does Hermione have a good chance at surviving this war?" Mr. Granger asked after a pregnant pause. 

Harry sighed and looked at the floor, "_That_ I cannot say," he started, he felt tears welling up as he remembered Sirius' comment but pushed them back, "All I can tell you is this; I would give _my own life_ first." 

"That answers my question Harry," said Mr. Granger, "I could not ask more of you Harry, you would protect her at all costs." 

Harry looked up seriously, "_Yes_, I _would_." 

Hermione and Mrs. Granger were having lots of fun with their Christmas shopping. 

"Hermione, what are you giving to Harry for Christmas?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

"Already gave him his gift mum," she replied. 

"What'd you get him?" she responded. 

"A book, one for fun, I can't mention it here," Hermione answered. 

"What do you think he got you?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

"Mum, are you prying?" scolded Hermione. 

"Oh no dear," Mrs. Granger smiled, "Just curious." 

"Well, we already exchanged gifts, we couldn't do it at a Christmas party," Hermione laughed. 

Mrs. Granger smiled, "Tell me, what did he give you?" she pursued. 

Hermione thought for a moment, "A map, a very special one," she replied, "I really rather not mention it around here. It's really neat though." She didn't mention the bracelet she wore. 

Her mom smiled, "What _else_?" Hermione turned scarlet.

"_Mum_, don't pry!" Hermione scolded, she was still a little sensitive about this area, _especially_ when it was her mom asking. 

Her mom looked about ready to laugh, "Come on honey, I can _read _it on your face, I don't know why you're making such a big deal out of it," Mrs. Granger said. 

Hermione rolled her eyes, "_Okay_, fine, he gave me a bracelet," she replied turning redder. 

"Really? Can you show me?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione held out her wrist. 

"That's a nice one, where'd he get it?" she asked. 

"He didn't, he made it, which was not easy," Hermione replied. She felt Harry's entire countenance change. 

"_Did dad want me out_?" asked Hermione suspiciously. 

"Oh no, of _course_ not honey, why do you ask?" asked Mrs. Granger smiling. 

"Because, I think he did, didn't he? I _knew _something was wrong," Hermione looked a little irritated.

"Honey, it's nothing," her mother replied. 

"Mum, I _know_, so do you and you accused _dad_ of being clueless," Hermione scolded. 

"Okay, okay, they _are _having a chat, now why do you think so?" asked her mother, "You knew about this for a couple days. How did you find out about our little plan?" 

"Don't ask, you won't like the answer," replied Hermione in a scolding tone, "Besides I'm not sure I _could _explain it." 

"Well, we have plenty of time," said Mrs. Granger. Hermione sat on a bench close by, 

"Okay," said Hermione, "If you want to know, we're telepathically and empathically linked." 

"_What_?" asked Mrs. Granger in surprise, "How did _that_ happen?" 

Hermione sighed, "I don't know, it really became permanent after Harry saved me," she replied. 

Mrs. Granger was surprised, "Anything else?" 

"I know that his feelings are changing, I don't know how to explain it," Hermione said, "Somehow since he saved me they have become…" she paused, "More mature? I don't know. But sometimes when he gets really scared or angry, they become unstable that starts to affect me." 

"Why do you guys visit late at night?" she asked. 

Hermione turned very red, "I don't know, we both have trouble sleeping," she said. 

"What do you guys talk about?" Mrs. Granger pursued. 

"Different things, many, I'm not allowed to discuss outside us, nor do I _want_ too," Hermione looked down at her feet. 

"What subjects," she asked. 

Hermione thought for a moment, "Oh, our fears, hopes, dreams." She paused a moment, "What happened in Voldemort's dungeon." She shivered, "Some of which is very difficult to discuss with you guys… what happened in Voldemort's dungeon is something _impossible_ to tell you," Hermione answered. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"Nothing, I am willing to discuss," replied Hermione with a smile. 

"Honey, it's more than that isn't it?" her mother asked. 

"We're very close mum," Hermione answered then turned red again, "But I'm not dumb, I'm not going to wreck my life, if that is what you're concerned about." 

"No, honey, I'm not as concerned about that, as how much _you_ **like **him," Mrs. Granger replied. 

Hermione turned redder but looked at her mother suspiciously, "Why do you ask?" she inquired.

"Harry," started Mr. Granger, "Would you mind staying with us over the summers?" Harry looked up quickly stunned and thought for a moment, not sure how to answer. 

"I would love to," Harry replied, "But are you sure? I do tend to attract trouble." Harry looked back down. 

"Harry, so does everyone, I don't care how much trouble you attract, as long as you don't _cause_ it, I just want you to have a good home," Mr. Granger replied. Harry was stunned, he didn't know what to do.

Hermione felt Harry's emotions change again, this time it was a stunned feeling. She listened for a moment. 

"Hey mum, did you guys want Harry to stay with us during the summers?" she asked perceptively. 

"How did you know that?" her mother asked. 

Hermione leaned back, "Harry told me," she replied with a smile, "or actually asked me." 

"Asked you what?" Mrs. Granger asked. 

"If I would mind," Hermione replied, "We got our shopping done, ready to go home?" 

"Sure," came the response, "But what did you tell him? That is, if you _really_ are telepathically connected." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, her mother _still _didn't believe her then she smiled slyly and didn't answer her mother's question.

Harry started pacing, he couldn't believe it, he would actually have a place to call, _home_. A family that would actually _care_ _about_ and _love_ him; not despise him. Hermione loved the idea. 

"I… I… would really like that," he answered. 

"You can have the guest room," said Mr. Granger with a smile, "and when we have company, you could sleep in _Hermione's_ room."  Harry still couldn't believe it; he never thought he would have a family to come home to. He didn't even understand the last part of what Mr. Granger had said.

A half an hour later, Harry heard the door unlock, "Hermione and Kathy are home," he said automatically without thinking. 

"Really?" Mr. Granger asked. Then the door opened. 

"Nice guess," smiled Mr. Granger. 

Harry smiled, "It wasn't a guess," he whispered to himself. Harry hurried to the door to help Hermione and Mrs. Granger carry in presents. Hermione smiled at Harry. 

"Staying with us then?" she asked then whispered, "Dare I hope?" Harry took some of the stuff she was carrying. 

"No hope, only reality," responded Harry. Hermione suppressed her _very_ keen desire to kiss him deeply… right there under her parents' noses… Then she and Mrs. Granger chased Harry and Mr. Granger upstairs so they could wrap presents. 

"Harry, _no_ peeking," Hermione said tapping her head. 

"Okay," laughed Harry. 

After Hermione went downstairs, "What was _that_ about?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"Don't ask… me," laughed Harry, "Girls, who can fathom them?" 

Mr. Granger laughed, "Definitely at your age," he replied. Harry nearly sighed in relief, he had almost let slip the fact he _knew exactly  what_ she meant.

"Why'd they want us out of the way?" asked Harry. 

Mr. Granger laughed again, "They probably got us something that we aren't supposed to see," he replied. Harry smiled, he liked to surprise Hermione, so he would let her surprise him.

"How long do you have left at Hogwarts?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"Oh, 2 years of Hogwarts, including this one, then 4 years of Auror training," answered Harry. 

"Auror training?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"Yes, sort of a wizard police," Harry replied. 

"_Ah_, law enforcement?" said Mr. Granger. 

"Yep," Harry said, "That was the only thing that really caught my attention." 

"What about starting your own family?" asked Mr. Granger. 

Harry was caught off guard, "Um, yeah, one day, after we survive this war, maybe I will, I don't know," replied Harry awkwardly. 

"I think that is the most important job of all, raising a family is no small feat," said Mr. Granger. 

"Yes, it is the most important job, not all are meant for it," replied Harry. 

After a few minutes of discussion, Hermione and Mrs. Granger told them they could come down. After her parents left, "Harry, you sneak around in my head to find out your presents, _I swear_…" Hermione said looking serious. 

"Herm, if you want to keep it secret I won't invade that," replied Harry hugging her. 

Hermione returned his hug, "I know, but I'm going to warn you anyway, I'll make you sleep by yourself every night, even if you _do_ have a nightmare," she threatened. Harry grimaced , "Now _that _is _certainly _not worth it," he said looking her in the eye, "Besides," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "I love you _way too much _to take advantage of you." 

Hermione smiled, "You'd _better not _buster," she said, "Besides, the trouble I'll give you isn't worth learning about your present a couple of hours early." 

She smiled and Harry couldn't resist, "Hey, _don't you tickle me Harry_!" Hermione whispered quickly stifling a laugh. 

Harry laughed, "Okay, okay," he replied just before Mrs. Granger appeared looking harassed. 

"Harry," said Mrs. Granger, "We're going to have a guest tomorrow night, would you mind sleeping in Hermione's room?" Hermione turned red, Harry followed suit. 

"Um, sure you don't want me to take the couch?" he asked. 

Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger shook their heads, "No, we would prefer you sleep in Hermione's room, either that, or Hermione sleep in our room," 

Hermione looked suspicious, "Why?" she asked. 

"Because we asked you guys too," Mrs. Granger replied glancing at her husband, then in a low tone with a smile to Hermione and Harry, "You don't seem to mind when we _don't_ ask." 

They both agreed, but as soon as Mr. and Mrs. Granger were out of earshot, "Harry, did they actually _beg _you to sleep in my room?" she asked flabbergasted.

Harry laughed, "I think so, sounds good to me, isn't that what we do anyway?" Harry asked. 

"_Don't mention that when my parents are in the house_!" whispered Hermione furiously punching him in his shoulder. 

"Okay, okay," said Harry wincing at her tone. 

Dinner was wonderful; turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy and cranberry sauce with a dessert of napoleon ice cream. Harry felt very sleepy afterwards and turned in early with the Grangers. 

Harry woke up again at midnight on the dot, "Not _again_," he groaned he hated waking up in the middle of the night. 

Someone knocked, "Yes?" asked Harry sounding slightly grumpy. 

"Mind?" asked Hermione as she opened the door. 

Harry smiled as he recognized her lovely voice, "Nope, can't sleep either," Harry replied as he lifted his sheets. 

Hermione crawled in and curled up with him, "Getting old isn't it?" asked Hermione. 

"Curling up with _you_?  [b]**_Never_** [/b]!" answered Harry. 

She elbowed him in the ribs, "I mean waking up in the middle of the night," she replied sleepily. 

"Well, it _is_ nice to wake up to _you_ curling up," Harry answered as he slid his arms around her. 

Hermione giggled nervously, "I'm glad you like it," she responded trying to fight off the sleepiness that closed her eyes slowly. 

"I just don't like getting up," he whispered, "I'd rather sleep for a while longer…" Harry was also drifting off, "Good night Herm," he said kissing her neck. 

Hermione sighed, "Good night Harry," she said. They both drifted off to sleep…

In the morning, Hermione awoke, Harry was still holding her, she smiled, today was Christmas, "Harry, come on, time to unwrap our presents, not to mention _ourselves_," she whispered in his ear, he wouldn't wake up. 

"Harry _come on_, get up," she said. She smiled again, it was time to take a different tack; she kissed him. 

Harry opened his eyes, "Yes Herm?" he said. 

"Time to get up," she said quietly. 

"No… _anything_ but that," Harry joked, Hermione started tickling him. 

"Okay, okay!" said Harry between laughs, "I'll get up." 

"Well first we have to untangle ourselves," laughed Hermione, "_just don't wake my parents_." 

Then her mother walked in, she laughed, "Too cold last night?" she asked. Hermione went beet red, and covered her head with the blanket. 

"_Just take me now_," she moaned so only Harry heard her, "She'll _never_ let me live this down." 

"A _little_  premature Hermione?" she laughed then as she left, "If _that_ was premature, then what is _this_." 

Hermione glanced at Harry, "See told you," she groaned.

Harry, but especially Hermione, looked sheepish when they arrived downstairs. 

Mrs. Granger didn't _really_ say anything, "Hope you two had a _good_ night," she said with a slight smile and wink at Hermione. Hermione turned a _very _deep shade of red. "Have some breakfast you two, then we'll go to the party," Mrs. Granger finished. Harry detected a hint of amusement at Hermione's reaction in her voice. 

During breakfast Hermione asked, "Who's visiting tonight?" 

"Uncle Dave," said Mrs. Granger. 

Hermione groaned, "_Uncle Sod_?" she asked. 

Her parents both looked at her, completely shocked, "Where did you hear that name?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"I heard you say it to Uncle Bob," replied Hermione. 

"Well, don't say that around Uncle Dave okay?" said Mr. Granger glancing at his wife. 

"Harry," said Mr. Granger as they finished, "Could I have a word?" 

"Sure," replied Harry. Hermione was shooed into the living room; Mr. Granger looked at Harry, "Keep this from Hermione okay?" Harry nodded looking far away for a moment. 

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, since you're new to our family and the perfect candidate to help us out, I wanted to tell you why we asked you to sleep in Hermione's room, I know you'll protect her from any problems that may arise and we have had problems with him before," said Mr. Granger. 

"John, I will, I just would like to know from what I am protecting her," said Harry. 

Mr. Granger sighed, "I don't want to tell you and I hope we don't have to deal with it, the young should not worry of such things," he said.

At the party, Hermione had received numerous presents from her parents, so had Harry; he was shocked, "Thank you," he said hugging both Mr. and Mrs. Granger. 

"Your welcome Harry," Mrs. Granger smiled. Hermione and Harry offered to fix lunch after they had returned from the Christmas party Mr. and Mrs. Granger gladly agreed. They made grilled cheese sandwiches. As they ate, Hermione was holding his hand under the table. 

After a few hours, Uncle Dave arrived. There was a knock at the door, Mr. Granger sighed and regretfully opened the door. A very large man entered, after hugs in which neither Hermione or Mrs. Granger participated. Harry was introduced. 

"Call me Dave Harry," he said in a smooth voice. He reminded Harry strongly of a mixture of Aunt Marge, Wormtail and the smoothness of Uncle Vernon, well, when he had a customer anyway. But he sensed something else, something that was just _wrong_ about him. As Harry shook his hand, images floated in his mind, random flashes people crying, mourning… 

Harry let go and the images stopped. Dinner had been prepared prior to his arrival, Harry sat between Hermione and Dave; something was triggering fear in Hermione and a protective instinct in Harry. Hermione glanced at him, he knew what she was thinking, why did they feel this way? 

Harry retired to the Hermione's room while the adults had an after-dinner chat. After getting quickly undressed, Harry entered her room; Hermione was sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"Harry?" she said, "What is it that my dad told you?" 

Harry sighed, "He asked me not to say anything," said Harry, "But it's nothing to worry about." He smiled at her. 

"Than you can tell me," replied Hermione firmly. 

"He just told me that they asked me to sleep in your room because I would protect you, I asked further but he said nothing," said Harry releasing that memory to her. 

Hermione laid down, "Well, it's bed time," she smiled. 

"Okay, I can sleep on the floor," replied Harry. 

"_HARRY POTTER_!" she started in a tone and volume that would not attract attention, other than Harry's of course, he winced, "You slept with me last night, night before that, and the night before _THAT_, _now_ you're telling me you got a problem with it?" 

Harry shook his head, "You just said your mum wouldn't ever let you live it down," said Harry carefully. 

Hermione got up and pulled him down behind her, "That's _quite_ enough," she said. Harry smiled; she was wonderful, even if she was pretending to be angry. He remembered his wary feelings about Dave; he put a charm on the lock that would wake him if it were opened. He kissed Hermione good night on the back of her neck and started to drift off.

He awoke it was morning, Hermione was still asleep, Harry smiled, it was one of those few times he could just watch her sleeping peacefully. He snuggled close to her and held her a little tighter. She smiled in her sleep, Harry watched with contentment. This was far more beautiful than any night sky. "Harry?" she said quietly. 

"Yes, my loving wonderful Herm," he replied. 

"Is it early?" she asked.  

"Always," Harry said kissing the back of her neck. 

She sighed, "What time is it?" 

"5:00" replied Harry. 

"Time to get up," she said yawning. 

"No, please, just a while longer," said Harry. 

"Nope," smiled Hermione as she got up, but was surprised when Harry grabbed her and pulled her back down. 

"Come on Herm," said Harry. 

Hermione started giggling, "But Harry, we have to get up… Okay, five more minutes," she said relenting, she and Harry turned around; Hermione put her arms around him. Five minutes seemed to pass in five seconds. 

"Okay Harry, it's been five minutes, I _have_ to get up," Hermione said not really wanting too but got up anyway. Harry grunted, Hermione started giggling again. 

"Come on sleepy head," she said, "Aren't you going to get up and give me a morning kiss?" Harry got up and kissed Hermione from behind. She smiled at him.

Harry hurried up and got dressed while Hermione was downstairs. He felt something off, he ran downstairs to find Hermione starting breakfast and Dave sitting at the table. Hermione looked a little disturbed. 

'What's wrong?' Harry asked 

'I don't know, I've never liked the guy, I think they call him Uncle Sod because he's a dirt bag,' she replied. Harry helped her, she felt better knowing he was there. Harry noticed that he hadn't seen Amanda since Dave had come to visit. He asked Mrs. Granger from out of earshot of Dave. 

"Where'd Amanda go?" he asked. 

"Oh, she is staying with her grandparents," replied Mrs. Granger, "It's too hard looking after 5 kids." 

"Five?" asked Harry. 

"Yes," said Mrs. Granger smiling, "You, Hermione, John and Dave; Amanda would make it five." Harry noticed she looked a little strained. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry. 

"I… had some late night work I had to do," said Mrs. Granger. The day rolled by without significant occurrences, other than Dave asking miscellaneous questions about Harry and Hermione, what school they attend to which they had answered, "A private school up north.", he answered. 

Where Harry  lived, "Around here," he replied glancing at Mr. Granger, if he had any siblings to which he answered 'no', how he had met Hermione to which he answered, "On the school train." Luckily, Harry had been expecting questions and knew how to answer them. 

After dinner they retired again, but before he did Harry approached Mrs. Granger, "Don't worry about _work_, go to bed," he said. 

"Well, I've still got some more work," she replied. 

"I know," Harry answered, "But _trust me_, you can't go without any sleep, I've done that before." Mrs. Granger smiled and relented, she knew she couldn't stay up the entire week. 

Harry and Hermione were very happy with the arrangements, Harry again put the charm on the door, he wasn't taking any chances. He lay down behind Hermione, she curled tightly up against him, he put his arms around her. 

'There's no way,' he thought sleepily, 'I can't _not_ protect her, I can't sleep without her.' He kissed Hermione good night, she smiled dreamily and drifted off, Harry lingered a while, wanting to enjoy Hermione's warmth, but he too soon fell asleep. Harry awoke, it was 1:00 am, 

Harry blinked, 'Why'd I wake up?' he asked himself, it was very dark, the only light came from the door, which now Harry noticed was opening slightly, then he remembered the charm. It had awoken him. He held Hermione tightly, he wouldn't wake her unless absolutely necessary, Harry watched as a man entered, Harry knew who it was. 

'visum non' he thought, he disappeared. Harry smiled, he knew what to do. Harry waited until a figure had entered and was half-way across the room, then Harry smiled, it was time for fun.

The door slammed shut and the walls erupted with flames, Dave looked around, Harry was watching him clearly in the fire light. Harry waited for a moment before arranging the fire into midget people with pitchforks, as they tried to rout Dave towards the center of the fire, a face appeared in the flames, an evil looking face.

"_Dave_… _Dave_… " it called, "_Come_… _Join me_… " Dave ran from the room, slamming the door, screaming about fiery midget people while running to Hermione's parents' room. Harry snickered, Hermione stirred. 

"What was that Harry?" she asked quietly hugging his arms. 

"Sorry Herm, I was teaching," said Harry with a smile, "Visum." He appeared. 

"Well teach tomorrow," said Hermione yawning, "I want to sleep." She finished as she started to drift off again. Hermione's mother opened the door as Harry and Hermione started to drift back off. 

"You guys okay?" she asked. 

Hermione groaned, "_Mum_, let us sleep," she complained. 

Harry looked dreamy, "Just teaching Kathy," Harry replied softly. 

"Dave was telling us he heard something and these midget men came out of a fire and tried to kill him," Mrs. Granger said. 

Hermione giggled into her pillow, "_Come on mum ,_ we'll discuss it tomorrow," she said sinking into her pillow. 

Harry smiled, "Good, just tell him everything is _just fine_," Harry yawned and after curling up with Hermione, drifted off to sleep.

Mrs. Granger watched them for a moment, they looked so perfect together. She watched for a few moments as they slept together so peacefully, remembering how fidgety they both were when she had watched them sleeping separately. She smiled thinking about how she had bugged Hermione since she was 15 that she wanted 8 – 12 grandkids from her, how Hermione swore she'd never have any _or_  get married, Mrs. Granger smiled more broadly, it would happen in its own time and then left to tell her husband everything was _wonderful_ . Hermione was pretending to be asleep, but she was thinking along the same lines. 

'Maybe 8 – 12 kids _wouldn't_  be so bad,' she thought, then she smiled slyly at a unsuspecting sleeping Harry, 'Maybe _more_ .' That thought in mind she fell asleep curling up as closely as she could with Harry.


	18. Chapter 18 Late Night Visit and Worries ...

Chapter 18

Late Night Visit and 

Worries between Soul Mates

The next morning Hermione woke up first, she sighed in contentment, she felt so safe and warm. She looked at the clock, it was still 4:00; they had an hour before it was time to get up. Harry was breathing softly on her neck; she didn't want to wake him. She started to drift in and out of sleep, at 5:00 she groaned, it was time to get up. She didn't want to, it was even worse than yesterday. 

"Harry," she whispered quietly, "Time to get up." 

Harry ignored her, "Harry, what do I have to do to wake you?" she asked.  

"Tell me we're not getting up; then I will," replied Harry pulling her hair behind her ears. 

Hermione smiled, "Well, we got to get up _sometime _Harry," she whispered. 

"Not today Herm, _please_," replied Harry. 

Hermione giggled, "Do I have to tickle you…?" she asked. 

"Not with a guest in the house," Harry laughed, "Please." 

"Then get up," said Hermione kissing his hand. 

"Since we're both half asleep, doesn't that mean one of us is completely asleep and the other fully awake?" asked Harry. 

Hermione laughed, "What?" she smiled. 

"Well, I prefer that we _both_ keep sleeping," said Harry, "That way the completely asleep one can actually sleep." 

"What?" asked Hermione laughing softly. 

"Oh never mind, I was just trying to get you to agree to keep on sleeping…" said Harry disappointed. 

Hermione turned around and looked him in the eye, "I'm not even sure I understood what you said," she said. 

"Good, if you did, I would be worried," replied Harry. 

"Why?" inquired Hermione. 

"Because I didn't understand it myself," Harry smiled. 

Hermione hit him gently, "_Come on_ lover boy, it's hard enough dragging _myself_ out of bed, without having to drag _you_ out too!" Hermione said between suppressed giggles. Hermione started to stand up, Harry pulled her down again, kissing her passionately.

"Well, now, _THAT_ was a good morning kiss," smiled Hermione a few seconds after they parted. 

"I'm glad you liked it, does this mean you'll stay a while?" Harry asked returning her smile. 

Hermione looked at him sadly but lovingly, "Nope Harry, it's time for me to get up," she replied. 

"_But it's Christmas week_," Harry said quietly holding her. 

"It's also breakfast time," she replied. 

"I can wait a couple of hours," Harry smiled. 

Hermione wouldn't give in, "Well, I still have to fix it for my mum and dad," she replied kissing him. 

She got up to start her normal routine.

Harry groaned as he got up, he waited until Hermione left and got dressed. Hurrying down to see if he could help her, he found her alone at the counter, he tiptoed up behind her and put his arms around her, she jumped, "_Harry_!" she scolded then laughed, "_Don't scare me like that_." 

Harry kissed her on her cheek in response, "Can I help you?" he asked. 

"Yes, you boil water, you'd burn anything else," she said with a smile. Harry pinched her where she was ticklish. 

Hermione laughed, "Hey, no fair," she said. Harry started boiling water, breakfast was done when the rest came down, it had gone rather slowly with Hermione and Harry playing around with each other. 

Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry and Hermione, "Good morning," she said watching Hermione's face, it looked different today, happier than she had ever seen her before but it seemed to melt into worry when her uncle came in. Mr. Granger picked up the newspaper, Harry saw the front cover, '_Unidentified man and English family found dead in Surry Suburbs_' 

Harry nearly gasped, "John, can I read the front page?" he asked calmly. "Sure Harry," replied Mr. Granger handing it to him. Harry whispered to Hermione, she straightened up. They began to read:

_This morning near Privet Drive in Surry, London a family living at number 4 was found dead, they are identified as; Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley and their son Dudley, but this mornings mystery is two fold, the cause of death is still unknown and who is the unidentified 45 year old male found near by? 'We are running his picture through Interpol and coordinating with several countries to try to identify this man,' said the constable heading up the case, 'The doctors are still looking for a cause of death.' Because the cause of death is uncertain, fears are it is a biological or chemical weapon released by terrorists. The examining doctors insist that there has been no evidence pointing to biological or chemical agents found on any of the victims' bodies, 'We are still looking for the cause of death,' said the leading physician handling the case, 'We ask that you allow us to complete the medical investigation without printing unfounded fears and accusations.' But an assistant physician told us, 'They almost look like they were scared to death.' The questions leading this case are now; who is the unidentified man, where did he come from and what did they all die from? Surely we all hope that these questions are answered soon._

_Reporting from Surry, __London___

_Rick Skeeter_

Harry looked at Hermione and mouthed, '_Voldemort_ ,' Hermione went white, it sounded like the Killing Curse alright. They ate quickly and in silence, the adults withdrew to the living room, Hermione got up to pick up dishes, but before she could Harry grabbed her hands and pulled them around her, Hermione smiled at him.

"I'll get it Herm, you sit," Harry said kissing her cheek. 

"Thank you Harry," she said, she was feeling very tired, "Do you feel tired?" 

"Yes, maybe we can get in a cat nap later," Harry said in a suggesting tone. 

Hermione smiled at him, "Sounds good to me," she said. Harry washed the dishes; Hermione got up, dried them and put them away, Harry smiled at her, Mrs. Granger watched. Dave was telling them about his company's latest technological advancement. Mr. Granger was mildly interested, but Mrs. Granger had no interest at all, she excused herself. She watched Harry and Hermione, they seemed like they were talking, but she could only see body language and looks suggesting it but no words. Mrs. Granger realized that Hermione was serious, they were talking _telepathically_ . She could tell by their body language that it was serious. She decided to ask them what was wrong. She walked into the kitchen. 

"What's wrong?" she asked. Harry and Hermione glanced at each other. 

"Nothing mum," Hermione replied. Mrs. Granger's stance told Hermione she wasn't going to take 'nothing' for an answer. Harry looked at Hermione, she nodded. 

"This morning, you remember I asked to read the front page?" Harry asked. 

"Yes," Mrs. Granger replied. 

"Read it," said Harry handing her the article. 

"They'll find out the cause sooner or later," said Mrs. Granger after she read it. 

Harry sighed, "We know the cause, we've seen it before," he said. 

"What is it?" Mrs. Granger asked. Hermione and Harry looked at each other again, 

"Kathy, it's Voldemort," replied Harry, "He's getting closer." 

"Voldemort?" asked Mrs. Granger, "So?" 

"He's looking for us, or _me_ specifically," said Harry, "He killed the Dursleys. You realize keeping me will put _you_ in danger." 

Mrs. Granger sighed, "I know it will, but from what I understand, you've made _enough_ sacrifices because of him and he won't deter us," she replied, "That's final, besides you two are stronger together than separate and I don't think either of you could sleep at night without the other, could you?" Hermione turned red, Harry kept a steady gaze. 

"For you guys I would make that sacrifice," he replied. 

"I know you would Harry, but we won't let you, you belong here with us now," Mrs. Granger responded. Harry felt as though he could cry, they wanted him, even if it meant that they were in more danger. 

"Thank you," he whispered.

Mrs. Granger smiled, "You two go take a nap, you both look like the living dead!" she ordered. 

Hermione kissed her mother before walking upstairs, Harry even gave her a hug. "Thank you," said Harry. 

"For what Harry dear?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

"You care about _me_, I _never_ thought I would have a true family," replied Harry. Mrs. Granger just smiled at him. Harry walked upstairs, Hermione met him half-way.

"Come on Harry," she said then she looked concerned, "What's wrong?" 

"I just can't believe I finally have a caring family," Harry said. Hermione turned a little red. 

"Herm, after school and stuff, what are you planning on?" he asked. 

Hermione sighed, "I don't know," she replied. 

"Ever think of starting a family?" Harry asked. Hermione turned a deeper shade of red.

 "Well, yes actually," she said. 

"How many kids would you want?" he asked. 

Hermione thought for a moment, "A _lot_, at least ten," she replied with a smile, she decided to tease him, "_If_ I met the right guy. I wonder if I _ever_ will," she sighed. 

Harry gave her a look, "Well, if you do let me know, I think I'll go sleep on the couch…" he said turning around. 

Hermione slid her arms around his waist. "Oh, I _have_, I just haven't told _him_ that," Hermione smiled dreamily, "_Maybe_ I'll tell him a little later…" 

Harry stopped and looked at her, "Who might that be?" he asked. 

"Oh, _I don't know_, maybe the one that I _can't sleep without_…" she replied as they touched their foreheads, "Now let's go take a nap…" 

Hermione pulled Harry into her room, "You know I'm playing around with you," she said quietly. 

"Yes," replied Harry with a smile. 

They both laid down and fell asleep quickly.

Mrs. Granger checked in on them in an hour, they were both still sleeping peacefully. She smiled again, she had listened to them. She knew that Hermione had come around, when the time came, she would get married and have plenty of kids. This sounded perfect to her, she love Harry and knew he would take care of Hermione. She took a key out of her pocket and locked the door on her way out; she didn't want anyone to pry; _other_ than her, of course, besides Hermione could unlock it from the inside.

Hermione and Harry awoke feeling very refreshed. It was now 10:00 already, Hermione was still hesitant on wanting to get up and so was Harry. They lay there for an hour before Hermione had the will to get up. 

"Harry," she whispered, "You want to get up?" 

Harry grumbled, "No," he replied, "Who would, when he could convince a _gorgeous_ young lady, like _you_, to stay in bed?" 

Hermione turned around and smiled at him, "Well, maybe one that wants to talk about the _future_ with her," she responded. 

"Okay, maybe that could convince him," replied Harry sitting up. 

Hermione laughed, "You're planning to become an Auror right?" she asked. 

"Yes, are you still planning to take Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare further?" he asked. 

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" she asked with a look of concern. 

Harry brushed her brown hair out of her eyes, "You do what makes you happy, _fulfill your passion_, I'd support you, no matter _what_  you want to do," said Harry. 

Hermione smiled at him, "You would?" she asked. 

"Even if I was your _only_ member," Harry replied. 

Hermione blushed, "Thank you Harry," she said. Harry responded by hugging her. Hermione got up, Harry sat on the edge of her bed, Hermione turned around and looked at him. 

"What are we going to do about Voldemort?" she asked. 

"Anything we can," Harry replied. 

Hermione surprised him by sitting on his lap, "Like?" she asked. Harry's brain was working at quarter speed, it took him a few moments to come up with a reply. 

"We'll start by showing _impossibly _strong bond between us, one that he could never break," Harry replied, his brain working well enough to think of sliding his arms around her. Hermione sighed, wishing deep in her heart he would propose to her. 

'But we're too young,' she argued with herself. 

Harry heard part of her thoughts, he hugged her, "It almost seems as if the bond between us is getting stronger everyday," said Harry. 

Hermione sighed, "I agree, I hope it keeps getting stronger, I love you so much…" she said. 

"I love you too Herm, you know you're the _most wonderful _girlfriend in the world," Harry replied. Hermione leaned back, Harry fell over with Hermione in tow. Hermione giggled as Harry winced. 

"Would you think of marrying me before Hogwarts is over?" asked Harry quietly. 

Hermione thought for a moment, then sighed, "I don't know," she said, "I think we should at _least _finish Hogwarts before we get married." 

"Engaged?" he asked. 

Hermione smiled, "I don't know, maybe," she replied, "I would consider it, _if _you asked my parents first." 

Harry smiled, "For you anything," he said quietly pulling her hair behind her ears.

Mrs. Granger was already fixing lunch when they came down, "Feeling better?" she asked. 

"Yes," smiled Hermione. 

"Your father asked Uncle Dave to take him on a tour of his business on this side of England," Mrs. Granger said. 

"_Thank goodness_," whispered Hermione to Harry. 

"Sounds good," said Harry blandly. 

"I wanted to ask you two; have you set a date yet?" she asked. 

"A _date_?" asked Hermione turning red, "What date?" 

Mrs. Granger laughed, "You guys both look so red that you might be mistaken for a fire engine," she said, "Hermione, did you know that your father proposed to me when we were both 17?" 

"No," said Hermione, "I thought you were older." 

"No Hermione," Mrs. Granger smiled, "_Actually_; I refused." 

Hermione looked shocked, "You _refused_ to marry _dad_?" she asked. 

"Yes, but he was very persistent," she replied, "He won out in the end, obviously, took about two months. He would keep proposing to me, ambush style, it's funny to think about now." Hermione laughed as she tried to imagine Harry ambushing her because she refused to marry him. 

"Thanks for telling me that mum, that is nice to know, so now it's _my_ turn, _I_  refuse and _Harry_ ambushes me," she said glancing at Harry slyly. Harry turned slightly red at the thought. 

"So Harry, if I refuse _would_ you ambush me?" Hermione asked still laughing. 

Harry thought a moment, "Maybe," he said, Hermione detected a 'no' hidden in his answer. 

"So Harry, you proposed to her yet?" Mrs. Granger asked. 

"No," replied Harry. 

"Why not?" she asked, "I'm sure Hermione would _love_ it." It was Hermione's turn to go red. 

"Because, we made a deal, _first_; I ask _you _guys, _then _I can propose to her," Harry responded. 

"Sounds great to me," said Mrs. Granger, "_But_ you have to finish school first." 

"Oh yes, she'd consider getting engaged before finishing at Hogwarts, but nothing else," Harry said. Hermione sat down, listening to the conversation. 

"Good job Hermione," said Mrs. Granger, "At least you've got your priorities straight!" Hermione smiled weakly, she felt something was wrong, very wrong.

It was dark, Mr. Granger hadn't returned yet, even Mrs. Granger was worried. Hermione was pacing, Harry watched her carefully, her emotions were raging, changing second to second, her panic evident to him. The phone rang, Mrs. Granger answered it, she listened for a moment. 

"Okay, okay, thank you," she said hanging up the receiver. 

Harry was looking worried, "What is it Mrs. Granger," he asked. 

"John was in an accident, he's in critical condition," she replied sitting down, Hermione stopped pacing, Harry got up quickly and put his arm around her, he led her to a chair and pulled it out for her. 

She slumped into it. "What happened?" he asked. 

"Somebody ran a red light, they hit the driver side door," she replied, "John was driving. Uncle Dave has minor scratches." 

Mrs. Granger looked white, "Is there something I can do for either of you?" asked Harry to both Mrs. Granger and Hermione. Mrs. Granger shook her head. Hermione, on the other hand, didn't answer but Harry knew what she wanted, he sat behind her so she could lean up against him. She gave him a grateful look. Harry smiled lovingly at her; he could feel her calming down as she leaned against him. 

Mrs. Granger watched, "You know, no matter what happens, this isn't a total loss," she said. Hermione turned her head to look at her mother. "You and Harry make up for anything that could happen," Mrs. Granger smiled at them. 

"I could apparate you guys to the hospital," said Harry. 

"What about you?" Hermione almost choked out. 

"I don't want to im…" Harry started. 

Hermione stiffened, "_Harry, don't you dare_," she said in a don't-mess-with-me tone. 

Mrs. Granger watched with interest, "You guys sound almost like John and me at your age," she laughed. Harry held Hermione, he with a thought apparated them to Mr. Granger's side, Harry muttered something and all three of them disappeared. 

"I don't think they like people in the I.C.U." Harry whispered. He looked at Mr. Granger's injuries, he knew how to fix most of them instantly, but he couldn't do it with all the doctors wandering around. Harry probed Hermione's mind, she was very distressed. Harry slid his arms around her, she responded with pressing back on him. 

Harry thought about what could be done, "corpus shakas," he said in a whisper, Mr. Granger's larger cuts and more serious problems were healing fast. Hermione leaned all her weight on Harry and looked up at him. Mr. Granger woke up, Mrs. Granger was about to say something. 

Harry stopped her, "Mr. Granger, we're here but invisible," whispered Harry. 

"Harry?" he asked. "We'll be back in a little while," said Harry. Harry led Mrs. Granger and Hermione past the front desk and into a small room, he muttered and they appeared. 

"Okay, Mrs. Granger, let's check in," said Harry. 

Mrs. Granger opened the door, Hermione took Harry's hand and whisper, "You don't cooperate, I'll drag you along." Harry squeezed her hand. They followed Mrs. Granger, she walked up to the receptionist.

 "John Granger please," she said. The receptionist typed it into her computer. 

"I'm sorry, he can't have visitors yet," she replied, "The waiting room is over there." 

"Is he awake?" Mrs. Granger asked. 

"No," the receptionist replied, "Not yet." 

Mrs. Granger glanced at Harry and Hermione, "Well thank you," she said leaving for the waiting room. Mrs. Granger glance at Harry and Hermione, "well thank you," she said leaving for the waiting room.

Hermione sat down between Harry and her mother. 

"Don't worry Hermione," said Harry quietly into her ear, "It's amazing how fast people can heal…" 

A doctor came in, "Mrs. Granger?" he asked. 

Mrs. Granger stood up, "Yes?" she asked. 

"Your husband is awake," said the doctor looking at his clipboard. 

"Is he okay doctor?" she asked. Harry smiled, the doctor was looking confused. 

"Well, it seems a lot of his injuries _weren't_ as severe as we first thought, he's going to be fine," he replied, "You can visit for a few minutes, _immediate family only_." 

Hermione stiffened, "Herm, nothing rash please," whispered Harry quickly, "I'll wait out here." Harry felt light-headed as they left, he shook his head. 

His scar was starting to throb, 'Voldemort?' he thought quickly. 

"Well, well, Harry Potter, I see you came with the Grangers, _congratulations_, I thought I wouldn't ever get you out of that ten mile radius," Voldemort sneered. 

"Ah, shut up," replied Harry. 

"A little more respect I think," Voldemort said, "_Crucio_." 

Harry deflected it with a glowing white shield, "That's _enough _Voldemort," Harry said seriously, "I don't want to fight you in public." 

"_I_ don't care," replied Voldemort, he cast another spell, Harry deflected it again. 

"Well _I_ do," Harry said, "If I fight you in public, it will be for the _last_ time." 

"Yes Potter, it _will be_," sneered Voldemort. The lights went out, then back on; Harry had disappeared, Voldemort hid his shock after an instant. Then he felt a great shove and fell onto the floor with all his Death Eaters. They found themselves many miles away from where they started and unable to apparate.

Harry sighed, it was difficult not healing Mr. Granger completely, but to fight Voldemort, Harry shivered; they could bring down the entire hospital! Harry appeared again, while the lights flickered off. Harry leaned back and waited for Hermione and Mrs. Granger. They were a few more minutes, Hermione sat back down next to Harry and snuck her hand into his, Harry's light-headedness stopped, he wondered whether maybe the mental anguish of separation was starting to manifest physically. 

"John says 'thanks' for taking us," Mrs. Granger said to Harry snapping him out of his thoughts. 

Harry smiled "My pleasure," he replied. Hermione laid her head on Harry's shoulder, Harry responded by stroking her hair. Mrs. Granger smiled; at least Hermione was still calm, last time something like this happened to them, before Hogwarts, she had fainted from the stress. 

Harry didn't say anything about Voldemort but Hermione picked it up, "What is it?" she asked. 

Harry sighed, "Oh, he just was pulling his usual nonsense," he replied continuing to stroke her hair. 

"Harry," she said warningly. 

"I'm serious, he just tried his usual nonsense, but I did find out something," he responded. 

"What?" she asked. 

He smiled, "Neo was serious, Voldemort mentioned a 10 mile radius." Hermione smiled, Harry could tell she was tired. She was starting to drift off. After Hermione fell asleep, Harry watched her for a moment. 

Mrs. Granger smiled at Harry, "She is a _wonderful_ daughter," she said. 

"A wonderful _person_ too," replied Harry, "She's _really_ special…" 

"Yes, she'd make a good mother… don't you think so?" she asked. 

Harry turned red, "I'm sure she would," Harry responded, "Why are you asking me though? I'm not really quite qualified to answer, besides, I'm _biased_." 

"Well, one; I want to make sure she is taken care of. Two; you would do that very well, I've heard about the way you two help each other," said Mrs. Granger. 

Harry smiled, "That is part of friendship," he said. 

"Yes, but it is more a part of _marriage_," Mrs. Granger replied. 

Harry nodded, "Yes, I guess it is."

"When will the doctors release him?" asked Harry. 

"They said maybe tomorrow," replied Mrs. Granger. 

"I should probably take Hermione home," Harry said looking at her. 

"Let's all go home and get a good night sleep," Mrs. Granger agreed. Harry looked around the waiting room, there wasn't anybody in it. He apparated them home. Harry picked up Hermione and carried her to her room, then he came down and sat at the table. 

"I'm sorry this happened," said Harry. 

Mrs. Granger smiled, "It's not your fault," she replied, "But you can do me a really big favor." 

"What?" asked Harry. 

"Go sleep with her," Mrs. Granger nodded as Hermione appeared at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Hey," said Harry gently, "You're supposed to be asleep." 

Hermione sat down and shook her head, "I can't," she replied. 

Mrs. Granger looked at Harry, "Why don't you _both_ go to bed?" she asked. 

"Because, I figured you would like some company," said Harry. 

"That's _very _sweet Harry, but I rather Hermione get some sleep, she's had a trying day," Mrs. Granger replied. Harry sat down next to Hermione; she rested her head on his shoulder and started nodding off. Harry smiled; he looked at Mrs. Granger. 

"It seems like if we're not in proximity we wake up," he said, "That's interesting." 

Mrs. Granger laughed, "Yes, _interesting_, _but_ not very good if one is _very_ tired and the other is trying to be the man of the house," she replied, "Please, pick her up and go to bed yourself." Harry picked up Hermione gently and carried her to her bed. Harry left for a moment to get undressed, Hermione was sitting by the door when he opened it. Harry picked her up and she smiled at him, resting her head on his chest. Harry put her on her bed and then lay behind her. 

"Good night Herm," he whispered kissing her. Harry could feel her turmoil, she was crying, "Hey Herm, it's alright," Harry comforted. He held her tightly, she started to calm down. Harry curled up with her and she fell asleep. 

Harry sighed with contentment, he was so happy that his life… his heart… his _soul_ was resting in front of him, he started to fall asleep, he wondered what tomorrow would bring. With that thought he fell into a deep sleep.

Harry felt distress, he woke up, Hermione was breathing rapidly, "Herm," Harry gently shook her. She didn't wake up. 

"_HERMIONE_," he said louder. She sat up quickly, Harry hugged her. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

Hermione pulled him tighter around her, "Nightmare," she said feeling out of breath and her voice shaking. 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked. 

"No," she said tears creeping up on her. Harry held her, trying to comfort her. He didn't say anything; Hermione just seemed to want him close. 

"I love you," Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione seemed to be calming down. 

"I love you too Harry," she replied in a still shaky voice. Harry continued to hold her tightly for a few minutes, it felt to Harry she was close to calmed down when Mrs. Granger entered. 

"Guys, _dad_ can come home," she said winking at Harry. Hermione flushed that her mother had seen them being affectionate, but she was happy all the same. Harry smiled, he felt her anxiety lifting. 

"That's great _mum_," he replied. 

Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, "Not yet," she whispered in his ear. 

Harry smiled, "If I have my way she will be," he whispered back. Hermione blushed, "Well, have I said yes?" she asked. Mrs. Granger was laughing; she knew what they were discussing. 

"No, but you couldn't say no either," replied Harry. Hermione laughed, "That's what you think buster," she said. 

'Do you want to sleep at night?' Harry asked, "_That_ answer is the same you'll give me if I proposed." 

Hermione smiled, "Touché," she replied pulling his arms around her no longer caring that her mother was watching them. 

Mrs. Granger laughed again, "Come on guys, get up, I'm going to go pick him up," she said. 

Hermione got up, "That's great," she said. 

"Could both of you stay here?" she asked, "I picked up Uncle Dave a couple hours ago." 

Harry nodded, "Take Hermione, I'll stay," he said. 

"No," said Hermione quickly, "I'll stay with Harry." 

Mrs. Granger laughed, "Sure, I figured you might," she said. She started downstairs, "Harry, could you come here a moment?" she asked. 

"Sure," said Harry following her downstairs. 

"Don't leave her alone, okay? I'm just a little concerned for her," said Mrs. Granger. 

Harry smiled, "I wouldn't anyway," he replied quietly.

Mrs. Granger left while giving Harry a smile. 

Hermione came down, "What did mum want?" she asked. 

"Oh, nothing big," replied Harry giving her a loving smile. 

"Then you can tell me _can't_ you?" said Hermione standing in a no-nonsense way. 

"Okay, okay," he said. 

"Mum wanted to make sure I was watching you," said Harry with a smile. 

Hermione laughed, "Don't worry, I won't let _you _out of my sight, you might ambush me," she responded lightly. 

"Only if you refuse," replied Harry with a laugh. 

Hermione pulled her hair back, "Well, I can't yet, you haven't asked," Hermione smiled. 

"Mum likes the idea," said Harry. 

"She's not your mum _yet_ Harry," Hermione replied staunchly. 

"Soon…" Harry said. 

Hermione looked Harry in the eye, "Maybe," she said a slight smile playing on her lips. 

"Dare I ask if I can kiss you?" asked Harry in a mesmerized whisper. 

Hermione smiled, "Oh _yes_, you _can _Harry Potter," she replied. Closer and closer…

"Ouch," came a sound. 

Hermione pulled back, "_Can I_ **_kill _**_him_?" asked Hermione groaning. 

Harry laughed, "No, _please _don't, it's bad enough I didn't get to kiss you without you ending up in jail," he replied, "_Besides_, that's my job." Harry winked as he kissed her playfully and Hermione laughed. 

"I'll go check on him," said Harry. 

"I'll go with you," Hermione replied following him. 

"Dave, you want something?" asked Harry. 

"Some water would be nice," answered Dave. Hermione left and came back handing Harry a glass of water, 

Harry whispered in her ear, "Thanks, but Dave was the one who asked for it." 

Hermione gently kicked his heel, "That's who it's for _genius_," Hermione answered in a playful whisper. Harry gave it to Dave. He was sore but he wasn't badly hurt. Harry glanced at Hermione, she was leaning on the door jam, to Harry she looked absolutely magnificent. The light around her hair reminded him of a _beautiful_ angel… 

"Anything else?" asked Harry snapping out of his 'daydreaming'. 

"No, thanks," answered Dave. Harry and Hermione left, they went outside for a moment. 

"Harry, would you _really_ propose to me now?" she asked. 

"In a heartbeat," replied Harry sitting down. Hermione sat on his lap, Harry was surprised again, but not enough to not slide his arms around her. 

She sighed, "This has been one exciting year hasn't it?" she asked. 

"Yes," responded Harry, "So much worry though… we've almost lost each other a couple times." 

"_But_ we've hung together," responded Hermione, "_That's_ the important part." 

Harry hugged her tighter, "Yes, but I don't think I could stand losing you, it _would_ kill me inside," Harry replied.

Harry listened for a moment, "Your parents are home," he said quietly. Hermione got up and turned slightly red. She walked in and opened the back door, with Harry close behind. 

Harry helped Mr. Granger up to his bedroom, "Anything I can get for you John?" he asked. 

"Not right now, thank you Harry," he replied. Hermione came in and hugged her dad, 

"I'm glad you're feeling better," she said sounding concerned. Harry smiled as he walked out.

Harry sat down in the living room, he had to figure out what he was going to do, Mr. Granger could be healed very quickly, but he also didn't want to attract attention from Dave. There was still a couple days left until he was gone. Hermione watched him, Harry didn't look up, Hermione listened to his thoughts. "Harry, what do you mean?" she asked. 

Harry looked up surprised, "What?" he asked. 

"You are saying my dad can be healed in minutes?" she asked. 

"Yes, the only problem is I don't want to attract muggle attention," Harry replied, "Especially _him_, I have a bad feeling about him, but I can't put my finger on it." 

Hermione nodded, "I know, I don't trust Uncle Dave either," she said sitting down next to him. 

They sat in silence for a moment, "Only a week left before Hogwarts begins again," said Harry. 

"Yes, and a year left until N.E.W.T. exams," said Hermione. 

"Our last year, scary isn't it," said Harry, "Time has gone so fast." "Yeah," replied Hermione hugging him, "Too fast. I may have to say no." she smiled. 

Harry sighed, "Then I'd have to ambush you," he said with a grin. Hermione tickled him, Harry laughed, "Okay, okay!" he said.

It was time for lunch, Hermione fixed it, Harry carried some to Dave and Mr. Granger. "Thank you Harry," said Mr. Granger, "Could you stay a moment?" Harry looked down the hall, he could feel Hermione's uneasiness. 

"Sure, just don't be surprised if Hermione walks in," Harry answered. 

"Then I'll make it quick, Harry, Kathy told me that both of you are interested in marriage," he started. 

"_Only_ with both of your permission," Harry responded quickly. 

"As long as you finish school first; I have no problem with it, you know why Harry?" he asked.

 "No, why?" Harry replied. 

"Because, I know you will take _very_ good care of her," Mr. Granger responded then he paused, "Do you realize how much trust you engender?" 

Harry smiled, "No, but I _will_ live up to it," Harry said. 

Hermione walked in after his last comment, "Harry, what's holding you up?" she asked. 

"Oh nothing," Harry started to reply but knowing she would try to wrangle it from him later stopped and thought a moment, "I was making sure there was nothing else I could do for him." He gave her a charming smile, Hermione looked suspicious, but dropped it.

That night Hermione wanted to talk for a while, "Harry," she said quietly, "Are you still up?" 

"Depends," replied Harry, "Is it time to get up?" 

"No," Hermione laughed, "Not even close." 

"Then yes," said Harry sitting up. Hermione leaned against him; they both enjoyed each others warmth fro a moment. 

"What happened when mum came in and asked about what happened?" she asked. 

"Oh, that," Harry laughed, "I was teaching." 

"Teaching what?" she asked. 

"Oh, just a simple lesson, common courtesy," replied Harry smiling at her. 

Hermione sighed, "Will you ever tell me?" she asked. 

"That answer will come in time, as will a question…" Harry smiled at her.

"What question?" prompted Hermione with a smile. 

"Later Herm," Harry replied. 

"How much of the future do you know Harry?" asked Hermione. 

"Oh, Herm, the future changes, I know the general direction, only Neo knows the specifics," said Harry. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"He is the… I guess I would call him a gatekeeper, he protects us from ourselves, in a way, he is a guide," replied Harry he pulled her hair back gently, she smiled up at him. 

"Where is he guiding us?" she asked. 

"Towards the best possible future, I guess," said Harry quietly as he slid his arms around her bare stomach. Hermione smiled, she enjoyed Harry's care. He didn't act like other boys, he didn't want _action_ , or at least in that sense, he wanted to talk, discuss, he never had this in any relationship, neither had he ever had any meaningful relationship, so here he got it. But he also wanted closeness; another thing he had never had, Hermione had almost cried after she watched his childhood all the way to present. Harry craved love and attention; not because of his fame, all he wanted was an intimate and loving relationship, even if it was just friendship, but she thought that he deserved more. In other words; he wanted her love, she loved it and felt so wanted. Harry was so wonderful to her; she hoped he felt she reciprocated. She knew she had the perfect boyfriend. One who didn't _demand_ anything; one who just wanted her heart; _her love._ Harry had stolen that; no one else would ever have it. She wasn't his prize though; never did that thought cross his mind, he took it as a gift that could be revoked by her. But she could never do that to him; she loved him too much. His only demand was that other people not bug her.

"Herm," said Harry gently, "You're the best girlfriend in the universe." Hermione smiled; he definitely loved her. He stroked her hair gently, she began to fall asleep. Harry watched and kissed her neck, 

Hermione smiled and giggled slightly, "Oh Harry, stop it," she said looking up lovingly. 

Harry smiled affectionately, "I love you," he said. Hermione put her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat; it began to put her to sleep. Harry continued to stroke her hair lovingly. 

Harry spoke in Parsaltongue to a snake on the floor, "Please, watch Dave," he said, "Wake me if he starts to make his way up here." The snake bowed slightly and slithered out of the room silently. Harry thought quietly as Hermione slept on his chest, he didn't want to wake her. He thought of how he had learned, he, now, was more than an unregistered animagus. He smiled as the thought of the animals he could transform into; more than he could mention but the most notable was he could turn into a Phoenix. 

'A symbol of my rising,' thought Harry careful not to wake Hermione, he remembered that he could control fire as a Phoenix. But Harry knew what he was protecting her from, he knew of Dave's type, 'Disgusting creature,' thought Harry in repugnance. He gently slid down under the covers, Hermione now slept on a pillow. Harry curled up as close as he could without waking her. He awoke at 2 p.m. 

Harry grumbled, 'Not again,' he snapped. 

Hermione woke up, 'What is it Harry?' she asked. 

'Please sleep,' thought Harry affectionately, 'I guess my last lesson didn't come across as powerfully as I expected.' 

'Oh,' Hermione yawned, 'Good night then.' She fell asleep on his chest again, Harry gently moved her head and got up and waited. 

The snake slithered in, "He issss coming," it hissed. Harry nodded, it slithered under Hermione's bed. Harry pulled on his white cloak, he had a few surprises up his sleeve. He heard the door creak, light fell across Harry's cloak, as someone crept in. 

"Who are you?" asked a voice. 

Harry concentrated a moment, his skin emitted bright flames, his eyes turned flaming red and blue, he turned… unrecognizable. 

"I AM," said Harry. He had his cloak's hood slide off his head, his head emitted white hot flames eyes flashing red and blue as though they were flames themselves, "**_THE ANCIENT_**," he finished, Harry motioned and the door shut before Dave could make a run for it. 

"Understand one thing," said Harry in a deep voice, "You will leave her alone, if you do not…" Harry lit the entire room on fire, "You will be _tortured eternally_, you sick…" Harry glanced at Hermione. He cursed at Dave in Parsaltongue, words that were so bad they were untranslatable; even the snake reared and looked offended. 

Harry ignored it, Dave looked complete frightened, "Who are you?" he asked. 

Harry paused, "The one who shall protect at all costs," he answered. 

"Protect what?" Dave asked. 

Harry didn't answer, "Now go, before I change my mind," Harry said releasing the door with another motion. Dave didn't take any chances, he ran from the room, Harry's skin returned to normal, his eyes faded from flaming red and blue to bright green. 

He lay down behind Hermione again; she turned around and smiled at him, "I love you Harry," she said quietly. Harry curled up smiling at her and started to fall asleep. 

"Hey guys?" came Mrs. Granger's voice. 

Hermione groaned, "Yes mum?" she answered.   
"What was this about…" she stopped and glanced at a smiling Harry. 

"Just teaching…" he trailed off. 

"Harry," scolded Hermione, "Teach at a _godly_ hour will you?" 

"I would if I could," said Harry hugging her. Hermione smiled at his affection. 

Mrs. Granger shook her head, "Harry between you, your lessons and Uncle Dave, I'm never going to get _any_ sleep," she said. 

"_If he kept his grubby little _… in bed I wouldn't have to teach," said Harry not inserting a cuss word as he remembered there were two ladies present. 

"_Can't _you keep him in bed Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

Mr. Granger appeared, "Well?" he asked. Hermione turned red from the insinuation from her mother. 

"Harry won't get up again, _right_?" she asked. Harry glanced at her, her hint was more than evident to him, if he wouldn't get up again, she would maybe even consider making this a permanent arrangement. 

Harry smiled at her, "I won't, as long as I don't have to, I don't want to get up at 2 in the morning," he said then added in a whisper only Hermione could hear, "I would much rather spend it in bed with _you _Herm." 

"Why do you get up then?" asked Mr. Granger as Hermione kicked him under the sheets. 

"I don't like people entering my room at 2 in the morning, apparently he didn't get that the _first_ time, so I took a more direct approach," Harry replied wincing as Hermione's kick connected, then yawning, "It, most likely, won't happen again, good night." Mrs. Granger and Hermione rolled their eyes at the same time. Harry held her tighter, Mr. and Mrs. Granger left to go back to bed. Hermione broke Harry's hold on her and turned around, they felt each others warm breath… 

"Harry?" Hermione said quietly. Harry didn't answer, he moved closer and found her lips, he kissed her gently, lightly. 

"_Yes_?" he whispered. 

Hermione smiled at him, "_More_," she said quietly. Harry kissed her more passionately. Hermione took a sharp intake of breath as their lips touched, an eternity past… 

After a while Harry and Hermione pulled back slightly, "I love you Harry," she said. 

"I love _you_,Hermione Granger," Harry replied. 

They both wanted to kiss again, Hermione smiled at him, she kissed him gently, "I suppose you want to say Hermione Granger _Potter_?" she asked. Harry snapped his fingers, a dark flame floated above them. Hermione's pulse raced. Maybe? Would he propose to her? 

"If it's not too much trouble," he whispered into her ear. 

She kissed him more passionately, "I love you Harry, _so much_," she said drawing back. Harry seemed to sense the same thing she did; he didn't ask to kiss her. She knew that she was very important to him; much too important to risk their relationship. She turned around and curled up with him, she giggled into their pillow. 

Harry's face heated up, "I love you Harry, good night," she said stifling giggles as she drifted off.


	19. Chapter 19 Gifts

Chapter 19

Gifts

The next morning Hermione woke up early and smiled, she still remembered last night. Harry was still holding her, she bordered on grinning; she loved him, more than she could ever tell him. Harry started stirring; whenever one woke up, the other wasn't far behind. She turned around and kissed him, "Good morning Harry," she said quietly. Harry smiled. 

"Enjoyed _teaching _last night?" she asked hinting. Harry turned slightly red at her allusion. 

"Not really," he replied. 

"_I_ enjoyed it," she said smiling. 

"You would," said Harry smiling back. 

"Why's that Mr. Potter?" she asked in mock seriousness. 

"I'm not going to explain it to you!" he said furiously his face turning redder. 

Hermione giggled again, "Maybe you could just propose?" she asked, "Make it easier on both of us." 

"Maybe," said Harry with a hint of another smile. 

"It's not _too_ much of a change," smiled Hermione. 

Harry smiled back, "But, when I can propose I want it to be special," he said. 

Hermione groaned, "Harry, I don't _want_ special, I want you to just get down on one knee and _ask_. Preferably even _before _getting up off your knee after you beg my dad for permission!" she replied. 

"But, I still want to do something a _little _special. Please Herm; after I ask permission, I want you to be able to tell our kids about it…" Harry said trailing off. 

Hermione smiled again, "I like that," she said. 

"Like what?" asked Harry. 

"That is a nice term '_our_ kids'," she said kissing him. 

Harry smiled back again, "I'm glad you like it," he said after she finished. He was already secretly thinking of a wonderful way to propose to her.

Mrs. Granger walked in, "Harry, Dumbledore just wrote us, he wants you to return early," she said. 

Harry nodded, "When?" he asked. 

"Now," Mrs. Granger replied, "He also said you can stay here during the summer." She smiled at both of them. 

"What about Hermione?" he asked. 

"I don't know, he specifically stated you," Mrs. Granger answered. 

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, "I'm not going then," said Harry. 

Hermione looked worried, "What did he want?" she asked. 

"He didn't say," replied Mrs. Granger, "but Harry, you _have_ to go." 

Harry held Hermione's hand, "I don't think I could," he answered quietly. 

"Harry, ask Dumbledore if she can come when you get there," said Mrs. Granger. 

Harry sighed, Hermione smiled at him encouragingly, 'Harry, I'll be fine.' 

Harry looked at the floor, "You sure?" he asked out loud. 

"Yes," Hermione answered. 

Harry whispered under his breath, a green fire appeared, "Hogwarts," he said disinterested, looking at Hermione's beautiful and loving face. He disappeared in a flash of green flames.

Harry found himself in the Gryffindor common room, Dumbledore was waiting, "Hello Harry," he said. 

"Why didn't you let Hermione come?" Harry asked immediately. 

"I didn't want to make this known," replied Dumbledore, "If I am right you have a special gift, would you like a cookie?" Dumbledore waved his hand and the box of cookies flew towards Harry. 

Harry held up his hand and it stopped, "No thank you, but yes, you're right, so? Hermione knows," Harry said impatiently. 

"She does?" Dumbledore asked his eyebrows raised, "How long have you known?" Harry sighed, he glanced at a chair, it dragged across the floor quickly. 

Harry sat, "A while," he said, "Luckily, I changed Malfoy's memory before he could say anything." 

"Draco Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked. 

"Yes, he attacked me, I defended myself, but I changed it slightly, so he thought I was holding a wand," said Harry yawning slightly because it was still early. 

"Harry, memory charms can be broken," said Dumbledore. 

"I know Professor, but not this one," replied Harry, "He won't figure it out, it was too subtly changed." 

"Hermione may come then, if she already knows," said Dumbledore. 

"Not only does she know Professor, _she has the gift_, she just hasn't gotten the hang of it yet," Harry said, he looked off into the distance. Hermione popped out of the fire. Harry had a chair dragged behind her. 

She sat, "Hello Professor," she said quietly. 

"Hello Hermione," said Dumbledore. 

"Professor," she started. 

"I wanted to ask Harry about a certain gift he has," answered Dumbledore, "I want you two to be very careful this year." He got up and started for the portrait hole. 

"Professor," said Harry, "We will."

Hermione waited until Dumbledore left. "What gift?" she asked. 

"Oh, magic without a wand," replied Harry. 

"That all?" she asked putting her arm around him. 

He smiled, "Yeah." 

"You want to stay here for the rest of Christmas break?" he asked. 

"Sure," she smiled. 

"I'll go tell _mum_ ," Harry smiled. 

Hermione smiled back at him, "Maybe one day, but not _yet_  Harry," she replied. Harry kissed her before disapparating. 

A few seconds later, Harry was back. "Well?" she asked. 

"She said it was fine," Harry said. 

Hermione yawned, "Well, I'm going back to bed," she said. 

Harry smiled, "I'm tired too," he replied. Hermione started up the stairs, Harry followed. She stopped at the top, Harry purposely bumped into her. 

"Sorry," he laughed hugging her. 

She smiled, "_Yeah_ , _right_ ," she replied pulling him tighter around her. She looked into his eyes, his love evident to her. Hermione opened her door, Harry whispered good night.

Hermione snorted, "Yeah _sure_ ," she said pulling him in, "Like I could _ever_ have a good night without _you_ ."

Harry and Hermione stood for a moment, just looking into each others eyes. Hermione lay down, Harry behind her. She turned around, "Harry?" she started quietly. 

Harry kissed her gently, "Yes?" he asked. She smiled, a light in her eyes. Harry kissed her more passionately. Hermione's pajama shirt had slipped a little higher, Harry slid his arms around her now bare stomach. She around his neck, Hermione pulled back a little, they touched foreheads. They had to stop _now_. Hermione groaned silently, another year seemed so much… But she knew it would be worth the wait, they loved each other unconditionally and if that was so, both of them would wait for that year, they could get married in the summer after their graduation. They both felt so tempted to kiss again, Hermione turned around and Harry curled up with her. They fell asleep enjoying each others company. 

The next morning Hermione felt refreshed, she looked at her watch, it was late, but she felt great. She felt Harry holding her, she sighed, it was time to get up. "Harry," she said quietly. 

"Yes?" he answered.

"Time to get up," Hermione smiled. 

Harry tickled her. "Hey," she laughed, "Don't do that." 

"Okay, then don't tell me it's time to get up," Harry smiled. 

Hermione turned around, "Hmm, I figured you want to get up with me," she said. 

"Yeah, I do, but that doesn't mean I want you to get up right now," Harry smiled. 

Hermione laughed, "Okay, I get it," she said getting up. Harry pulled her back down. 

"_Harry_!" she scolded. Harry ignored her and kissed her instead. 

Hermione giggled, "But Harry," she said in a muffled voice, "I _have_ to get up." Harry pulled back, he smiled at her. Hermione almost lost her will to get up. 

"_Harry_!" she scolded again. 

Harry laughed, Hermione sighed, "You enjoyed it Herm, admit it," said Harry. 

"Okay I _enjoyed_ it," Hermione admitted, "_but_ that doesn't mean I don't have to get up." 

"Okay, okay Herm," Harry sighed giving up. 

Hermione smiled at him, "_However_, I can stay for ten minutes," she replied. Harry smiled back at her as she curled up with him.

Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall 20 minutes later. Dumbledore smiled at them, a few people had stayed over Christmas. Harry sat with Dumbledore on one side and Hermione on the other. They ate and disappeared. Dumbledore smiled to himself, it was almost like having Lily and James back. But Dumbledore worried, Voldemort had been to quiet up until now, nothing like this had ever happened in the first war, something was up… Something big.

Harry and Hermione were flushed from running along the lake, they both thumped down onto the beach, watching as the squid swam effortlessly on the water. Hermione sat in front of Harry and leaned back. 

Harry held her, she sighed, "I wish this would last forever," said Hermione watching as the sun reached into the sky. Harry smiled as the light hit Hermione's hair, she looked like an angel descended from the sky… Everything disappeared, only Hermione was left. Harry squeezed her, Hermione smiled. 

Time passed slowly. "Harry," came a voice. 

Hermione groaned, "I hate it when that happens," Hermione whispered. 

"Yes Professor Dumbledore?" responded Harry. 

"You shouldn't wander out of the castle Harry," he smiled, "There are many dangers now." 

Harry smiled back, "Oh, I'm not worried… these grounds are protected. But you are right, there are _many_ dangers," Harry replied. Harry helped Hermione up and they started towards the castle with Dumbledore. 

Harry and Hermione settled down in the common room, they were both itching to go for a walk outside, it was a little chilly but not bad. This winter had been mild. Hermione held Harry's hand quietly. Then she moved over and started cuddling, Harry could feel her inner battle, he couldn't blame her, he wanted to get out of the castle too. Harry felt his vision go in and out of focus for a moment. 

Harry shook his head, "Whoa," said Harry. 

"What?" asked Hermione hugging him. 

"I just felt my vision go then come back," he replied. Hermione slid her arms around his. "That reminds me, is your wound better?" he asked. 

"Yeah, much, but I haven't really looked, it's not in a good spot," Hermione answered as she smiled. 

"Would you like me to describe it for you?" Harry smiled back. 

"Sure," she replied. She pulled up the back of her shirt, 

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Harry said. 

"Is it really bad?" she asked tentatively. 

"Not the scarring, it just looks like whatever made it had to hurt," Harry answered. 

"Well, you should know, you saw it," replied Hermione enjoying the sensation of Harry running his fingers gently across her back; it didn't seem to hurt anymore. 

"It gives you character," Harry commented. 

Hermione ribbed him hard, "You know absolutely _nothing_  about girls," she said acidly, "They don't want _that_ type of character." 

"Maybe not," said Harry, "But _I_  think it looks good. You will always be beautiful." He smiled as he slid his arms around her bare waist.

 Hermione shivered, "Really?" she asked, "_Why_?" 

"Because, you've proved your friendship and love beyond a shadow of a doubt," responded Harry with a smile. She pressed back into him, Harry hugged her.

They sat there for a few minutes, "Harry, would you really propose to me?" she asked. 

"Maybe, I don't know," replied Harry. Hermione ribbed him again. 

"Okay, okay, yes I would, in a heartbeat," he admitted. 

"Why don't you?" she asked. 

"Because, we're too young," smiled Harry. Hermione was about to rib him again, 

"Okay, okay, because I have to get permission," said Harry with a smile. He had it, but he wasn't going to tell _her_  that, he wanted to surprise her. He finally got up and went to his room, Hermione groaned. She had wanted to cuddle more. Once Harry was out of sight he held out his hand and a ring glowing with a light within it appeared; it had taken him a few _weeks_  to put it together, but she was worth it to him and this was something no one else could make, _ever_.

Hermione fell onto her own bed, she sighed, would Harry ever get around to asking her dad? She would now have to wait now, at least for a few months, until Harry _could_  ask. She groaned out loud, she didn't know how long she could wait; she wanted him to ask so badly that it hurt her that he couldn't. She tried to close her eyes but she couldn't sleep. Her mind was racing with questions. 

There was a knock at the door, "_What_?" asked Hermione sounding muffled as she talked through her pillows. 

"Can I come in?" came Harry's voice. Hermione got up and opened it, Harry came in and sat on her bed, she in turn sat on his lap and leaned back, this time Harry didn't fall. 

Hermione smiled, "You're getting better at this," she said. 

Harry pulled up her shirt to look at her scar, "Thank you," he said as he rubbed it. 

Hermione closed her eyes, it felt so good, "Harry, when are you going to ask my dad?" she asked. 

Harry smiled, "Soon enough," he replied continuing to run his fingers over her scar. Hermione was now feeling sleepy, Harry held her quietly as she fell asleep. He put her down gently. 

As he turned to leave, Hermione grabbed his hand, "Where you going?" she asked sleepily. 

"I was going to let you sleep," answered Harry. 

"Get in here," she said irritably. 

Harry smiled, "You sure?" he teased. Hermione gave him a yank, Harry laughed as he fell on her. 

Hermione smiled, "_Yes_," she replied. Harry put his arms around her, she started to drift off, Harry kissed her before she fell completely asleep. Harry enjoyed her warmth, but felt himself starting to drift off, he pulled her more tightly to him.

Hermione awoke, it was really early, she looked at her watch it was 1:00 in the morning. The rest students were arriving today, Harry was moaning in his sleep, Hermione shook him awake, Harry sat up quickly and shivered. "What is it Harry?" she asked. 

"I… I dreamed about Voldemort," he replied. 

"What about him?" she asked. 

"He's going to attack Hogwarts," Harry answered.

Harry felt her arms slide around and hug him, 'she is really wonderful,' he thought returning her embrace. 

"Let's go back to sleep," said Hermione turning around. Harry held onto her tighter than usual, Hermione noticed. 

"Harry," Hermione started, "What can I do to calm you down?" 

Harry smiled, "Be your _wonderful_ self." Hermione smiled back, she curled up more with him, he started to drift off to sleep, this time she turned around and kissed _him_. Harry smiled dreamily, "I love you too," he said just before he fell asleep. 

Hermione enjoyed his warmth; she glanced at him and thought, 'Yeah, more than a dozen kids sounds _perfect_.' Harry unconsciously laid his head on hers; she smiled again as she fell asleep.

The morning found Harry and Hermione on the beach, finishing a picnic as the sun peeked over the mountain tops. The dawn stretched and yawned as the day approached, Hermione leaned back onto Harry's chest. It seemed to Harry the perfect start to the day. 

Hermione sighed, "This is the life Harry," she said. 

"Yeah," replied Harry, "The _most beautiful_  girl in the entire world leaning against you… How could it get better?" 

Hermione laughed, "Maybe she asks you if you want to study with her…?" she hinted. 

Harry smiled, "Sure, _accio_," he responded. 

His books came flying out the common room window, "Harry, you're supposed to do that with a wand!" scolded Hermione. 

Harry sighed, "Sorry Herm, I forgot," he replied with a smile. 

"Well, don't forget when the other students arrive," said Hermione, "That may look a little suspicious." Harry smiled at her as he pulled her hair back. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying Harry's touch, Hermione sighed with contentment. 

Harry kissed her forehead lightly, she smiled at him. "Harry, it doesn't seem like anything could ever go wrong right now does it?" she asked. 

"You're right, it doesn't," replied Harry softly, "Just remember this during the bad times, it _will_ carry us through." 

Hermione kissed Harry, "I know, but I hope we have few bad times and many good times," she said as she pulled back and continued leaning against him. She picked up Harry's transfiguration book and started reading it to him. Harry listened attentively, Hermione had really helped him pull up his grades in Potions and Transfiguration just by forcing him to read the book before school began. He lay down on the sand; Hermione continued to read while lying on his stomach. 

Harry stroked her hair, "_Harry_, are you _trying_   to distract me?" asked Hermione. 

"No," replied Harry. 

"Well, you're doing a good job of it," she said trying not to show home much she really enjoyed it. 

"Sorry, I just like to do that," he smiled. 

Hermione sighed, "Well, I like it too much, I can't read," she smiled, "Want me to continue?" 

"Yes, but I still want to stroke your hair," Harry laughed. 

Hermione put down Harry's book and turned around, she smiled at Harry, "I know you're being affectionate Harry, but I really want to finish the _last two_ pages!" she said.

 "Really? Last two?" asked Harry eagerly. 

"Yes, then we're done," she said. 

"Well, continue then praytell," Harry smiled. Hermione lay back down and continued to read, Harry listen attentively again, but this time he was fighting the urge to continue stroking her hair. 

She finished and put the book down, "_Now_  you can continue," said Hermione. Harry sat up and started rubbing her shoulders, Hermione sat up, this felt _good_. 

"You're very stiff," said Harry. 

"Yep, have been all my life," replied Hermione laughing. 

Harry kissed the back of her neck, Hermione enjoyed it. "Harry," she said softly. 

"Yes Herm?" he asked. 

"I really wish you would hurry up and ask my dad," she said. 

"All in good time," said Harry smiling.

The rest of the students were supposed to arrive in an hour, Hermione was very reluctant to end their time there; she was enjoying it _far_ too much. 

Harry grudgingly brought it up, "Herm, the other students are going to arrive soon," he said quietly. 

"I know Harry, I just don't want you to quit… _please_," she replied. 

Harry stopped rubbing her shoulders and slid his arms around her, "All good and bad things come to an end Herm, it is the memories of good things past and hope for the future that make it worth living through the bad times," Harry said while kissing her cheek. 

Hermione sighed, "I know," she said quietly as she leaned back, "I hope this time will come again." 

Harry smiled, "Herm, I don't, you know why?" he asked. 

Hermione turned around, "Why?" she asked sounding hurt. 

"Because I know that something _even better_ is coming up Herm; we must never wish for the past, only _hope_ for the future," Harry replied hugging her.

Harry saw the other students arriving, "Herm, let's go, the others are arriving," Harry said. 

Hermione groaned, "I wish we had more time," she whispered. 

"We will, later, now we have to attend the feast," Harry said close to her ear. He stood up and gave Hermione a hand. 

"You ready?" asked Harry. 

"_No_," Hermione replied as they made their way back to the castle. 

Dumbledore met them at the entrance, "Harry, Hermione, you do know you are sitting at the Head table?" he asked.

"No," replied both Harry and Hermione looking at each other, "We were going to eat with our Houses." 

"There are two seats right next to each other at the Head table, you can take those," said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye. Harry and Hermione walked into the Great Hall, it was decorated as usual but it looked different since the House tables had been placed on the floor. Harry and Hermione walked hand-in-hand up to the staff table, they took their seats next to each other. Most of the other teachers were already seated and talking about upcoming subjects. Harry and Hermione started discussing what they were going to teach for their different classes. The students started filing in, Harry and Hermione felt funny not being among them. 

They looked at each other, 'This feels weird!' thought Hermione. 

'I know, does it ever!' replied Harry. Ron waved to them, Harry and Hermione waved back. Something was bothering Harry about Ron, he wondered if he was right… 

Dumbledore took a seat beside Harry, "I think it is time to give you both a proper introduction," said Dumbledore smiling at Harry and Hermione. 

"That's not necessary Professor," said Hermione turning red. 

Dumbledore stood, "Welcome back, I hope you all had a _wonderful_  Christmas. Normally there are no announcements; _however_, we finally have had our two new permanent teachers join our ranks… instead of our _hospital wing_," Dumbledore said with a smile as he glanced at Hermione and Harry, "Harry Potter, who will be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, and Hermione Granger, who will be teaching Potions." The students clapped, Harry and Hermione turned a deeper shade of red. 

"Now that's all, tuck in!" Dumbledore finished. Plates of delicious food appeared before them, Harry and Hermione dug in, as did the rest of the students. 

"He forgot to add _Potter_ to the end of your name," Harry whispered to Hermione. 

Hermione choked, "You haven't even _proposed_," she scolded. Harry suppressed laughter and though Hermione wouldn't admit it, so did she.

The room slowly emptied after the last crumb disappeared. Harry and Hermione arrived at the Gryffindor common room, Ron greeted them, "How was your Christmas?" he asked. 

"Great," replied Harry. 

"Anything new?" he asked. 

"Like what?" asked Harry nervously. 

"Well, I'd hate to think you guys did anything like kiss, but that would be something new," he said directly. 

Hermione, who was still drinking, choked, "**_What_**?" she asked in a hoarse voice. 

Ron laughed, "_That_ answers my question," he commented. 

Hermione turned red but pushed it down, "_That's none _of your business Ron," snapped Hermione irately as Harry frowned slightly. Ginny smiled from the corner, Hermione saw her expression and turned even redder. 

"Why you pinkin…picking on me?" asked Hermione. 

Ron smiled, "_Because_, I had a question for you," he said. 

"What?" Hermione asked irritably. 

"What do you do for a girl you like?" Ron asked. 

Harry smiled, "Who?" he asked. 

Hermione now looked _very_ interested, "_Who _Ron?" she asked. 

"Could you just answer my question?" Ron replied. 

"Well, depends on the girl," started Harry. 

"It's different for each one, according to their personality, most like…" Hermione interrupted. 

"Flowers, picnics, surprises, and other things like that," finished Harry. 

Hermione smiled, "Hey Harry, I guess you _have_ learned a thing or two," Hermione commented. 

"Grabbing them as you head _very_ fast towards them…" Harry whispered in her ear. 

Hermione laughed, "I don't know about _that_ one," she said, "You might kill them too." 

Harry smiled, "I was _very_ careful about that," he replied. 

Ron sighed, "Well, I'm not going to tell you _who_ yet," said Ron, "She's got a boyfriend already." 

"Ron, _don't you dare_, it's not nice to do that to people," scolded Hermione. 

"If I were to steal you from Harry, how would I do that?" Ron asked ignoring her scolding. 

"You can try but you won't succeed," said Harry shrugging. 

"and _I'll _knock your block off for trying," snapped Hermione. 

"Well, how would I go about trying?" Ron pursued. 

Hermione sighed, "The best way would be to find a weak spot in the relationship, if you're _vulgar_ enough to try it," she said. 

"Like what?" Ron asked. 

Hermione sighed again, "I don't know, Harry and I don't have a weak spot in our relationship for an example, but most relationships have weak spots and it is usually easy to find if you spy on them for a while, it will become apparent," said Hermione, "But Ron, I _swear _you try to come between me and Harry and _I'll_…" 

"I wouldn't do that!" said Ron feigning affrontment, "I just want to know what to go for." 

Harry watched him carefully, "Hermione?" he asked. 

"Yes?" she answered looking at him, he tapped his head, "Harry no! That's an invasion of privacy and _you know it_!" 

'So? We do it to each other all the time,' thought Harry. 

"Well you have my permission to do that, you don't have _his_," Hermione snapped. 

"Have who's what?" asked Ron.

"Stay outta this," snapped Hermione. 

Harry shrugged, "_Okay_, never mind," he replied looking out the window.

"My Lord, everything is ready!" said Wormtail. "Very good Wormtail, attack them now," responded Voldemort looking in a mirror. "But my Lord you aren't coming are you?" Wormtail asked. "Yes, I am coming," said Voldemort, "It is time to finish this, once and for all."

"My Lord, everything is ready!" said Wormtail. 

"Very good Wormtail… attack them _now_," responded Voldemort looking in a mirror. 

"But my Lord, aren't you coming?" Wormtail asked. 

"Yes, I am coming," said Voldemort, "It is time to finish this." Voldemort sneered, "_Once and for all_."

Harry fell off his chair, "_Harry_, are you alright?" asked Hermione rushing to his side, he sensed her growing concern, 'What happened?' 

'I'll tell you about it later,' replied Harry who had heard her mental request, as well as her words, "Yeah, I'm fine." 

Ron looked curious, "What happened Harry?" he asked. 

Harry hesitated, "Umm, just slipped," Harry answered, he didn't know whether he wanted to tell anyone yet, other than Hermione of course. 

Hermione gave a fake yawned, "I'm going to bed," she said. 

"Good night," said Ron as she walked quickly up the stairs and out of sight. Harry watched for a moment. 

"Harry," started Ron, "How did you and Hermione get together in the first place?" 

Harry thought a moment, "I don't know Ron. So many things happened to Hermione and I that… It just happened," Harry lied he knew _exactly why_, but he didn't want to answer Ron's question nor admit what happened… 

'Besides,' he thought quietly, 'Neither Hermione or I want to discuss it with anyone other than between us.' Harry smiled before starting upstairs too, Ron followed him, at the boys' staircase Ron stopped and said good night to Harry. Harry continued, Hermione, he guessed, was already in her room. 

Harry found out he was wrong when he opened his door and closed it behind him, Hermione was waiting for him. "What took you so long," she smiled. 

Harry smiled back, "Oh, Ron asked me something, that's all," Harry said. 

"Okay, now tell me what happened," Hermione said. 

"Just a vision," answered Harry. 

"Well?" Hermione said.

 "Well what?" replied Harry. 

"What was in your vision?" she restated irritated by his evasiveness. 

"Oh, nothing really important, I'm fine now," Harry said. 

"Well then _I'm_ going to bed," Hermione smiled giving Harry a hint. 

"Okay, see you in the morning," Harry smiled, pretending to miss her hint. 

Hermione's entire countenance changed, "**_HARRY JAMES POTTER_**," she started to yell, " **_YOU BET YOU'RE SLEEPING ALONE_**!" 

Harry backed off, "Hey Herm, I was fooling around," he said advancing and hugging her, "I didn't mean to upset you." 

Hermione laughed as he let go, "I know, _I_ was the one that fooled _you_," she said glancing at him mischievously before escaping and closing his door. 

Harry hurried and got on his pajamas, Hermione knocked. "Come in," he said. Hermione opened the door and sat on his bed, "You tired?" she asked lying down. 

"Yes," Harry replied. Harry lay down next to her; he kissed her neck a couple times. Hermione giggled and turned around, Harry kissed her deeply. Hermione curled up with him and started to fall asleep. Harry felt sleepy now, but he attempted to stay awake for a little while, enjoying Hermione's company. Even if she was asleep, but he quickly began to nod off.

Hermione woke up first, she turned around, as she started to say "Good morning Harry," Harry kissed her on her lips. 

She giggled, "_Harry_!" she said in a muffled voice. Hermione got up and withdrew to her room. Harry got up slowly and got dressed. The day was still asleep, he looked out over the grounds. Today… was somehow different; the air seemed to be frozen, waiting. Harry went for a walk around the perimeter of the Dark Forest, he made a decision and plunged into it. He walked towards the clearing where he had last seen the centaurs. He sat in the clearing and waited, he knew they would come. 

Harry detected their presence before they made themselves known, "Centaurs," Harry said strongly, "I come before you on a _grave_ matter." An arrow flew; Harry spun around and caught it in mid-air. 

"This is not the time for fighting amongst _ourselves_; we _all_ have a common enemy, after he is finished with _us_. _You_ _are_ **next**!" Harry said in an authoritative voice, snapping the arrow as he reached 'next'. 

Centaurs surrounded the clearing. "There are few who can catch a Centaur arrow," said one, "Perhaps we should listen to him." 

"_No_, he is a wizard, he _cannot_ be trusted," replied another. 

"This is not the time for old wounds, if old wounds get all the attention, soon the new ones will bleed us to death," Harry snapped. 

All the Centaurs were listening now, "Voldemort will attack, maybe _today_, maybe _tomorrow_. It will remain unknown, _as will the outcome_, until we all unite and say, 'WE WILL NO LONGER FIGHT AMONG EACH OTHER, THERE IS NO WIZARD OR CENTAUR, THERE IS ONLY US WHO WILL NOT QUIETLY DISAPPEAR. WE WHO _WILL_ FIGHT FOR OURSELVES,'" Harry said in a loud voice. 

"The old differences are strong, Voldemort is not our concern," said an older Centaur. 

"Not now, but he will eventually turn his attention to you, and _when_ that happens _he cannot be stopped_! The line _must be drawn HERE _this far, _no farther_," Harry replied. 

"This future has already been written in the stars," said an old Centaur, "I have foreseen this battle, we cannot win." 

Harry turned to him, "The heavens tell not the future, they tell of times long past," he responded, "This battle lost so long ago, if we do not hang _together_ , _THEN BY GOD_ _, _WE _WILL_ HANG SEPARATELY." The Centaurs seemed nervous now. "Who will _lay aside_ the old differences, who will _protect_ the future, who will _build_ the future. Whether by sweat or blood, who will _die_ for the future of all?!" asked Harry. The Centaurs looked at one another, their leader stepped forward, "When the time comes, we will help you," he said. Harry nodded, the Centaurs raced off into the forest. Harry sat a moment; he knew from that moment, he was now the general of their last hope… 

He got up and left for the castle and his class. 

When Harry arrived he sat and waited for the students to file in, Hermione came in, "Harry? Where have you been?" she asked. 

"I've been… growing and shaping the future for _our children_, I'll have to explain it later," Harry answered with a smile. 

Hermione sat on his lap, "Okay, but you know you're supposed to tell me everything, that was part of our deal," she said quietly. 

"I know and I _will_ tell you, when the time is ripe," replied Harry sliding his arms around her and hugging her. 

Hermione smiled, "Okay, I guess I have to admit I've been keeping a couple secrets from you too," she said. 

"Like what?" asked Harry. 

"Oh, just something I've been wanting for a long time," Hermione leaned back against him. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Oh, _I'll tell you when the time is ripe_," she said echoing his words. She got up and sat in the front and then the other students started filing in, Ron among them. 

"Good morning Ron," said Harry. 

"Morning Harry," responded Ron. Harry still had reservations about teaching Ron anything, but he couldn't do anything about it right now.


	20. Chapter 20 The Pyrrhic Victory of Voldem...

Chapter 20

The Pyrrhic Victory of   
Voldemort and the Ascension 

Harry had been giving Hermione private lessons on their beach walks, she could now control objects without a wand. But none of the other students could do that, Harry thought if he could get them to concentrate they could. Everyone groaned while most of them put their wands away and pull out their quills. Harry watched one of the students as they made a paper bird and put a spell on it.  After blowing on it started flying around the room, Harry watched it for a moment; the other students glanced at Harry then the flying paper bird. Harry held out his hand, it burst into flames. Then with a swish called the student's wand, "That's enough of that," he said quietly. The students looked at him, Harry reached for his chair it automatically moved towards him and as he sat, all the quills in the room landed on his desk. "Harry!" Hermione said loudly, "That's enough." The other students gasped, "Hermione, it is time I try to teach them the same, for if they can't, I fear the future is in grave danger," said Harry calmly. Harry looked at a quill on his desk, it began to hover, "I want all of you to be able to do this by the end of class," he said seriously. All the students looked at each other, "I know what you're thinking," said Harry, "We can't do that. Well you _can_ and you _will_. Just concentrate on the object, but first it will take time to teach you _how_ to concentrate." Harry set them into groups, he put Hermione helping one group after another. But very few of them had gotten the feather even to move. Harry sighed and held up his hand, calling all the feathers they were practicing on to him. "Okay, not exactly as far as I wanted to go, but it will have to do," Harry said quietly. The students picked up their bags and left for their separate classes. Harry held out his hand, his bag flew into it, "Potions next Hermione," he said, "My favorite class and my favorite teacher." He finished by kissing her on her cheek. "That was kind of reckless to show them that," said Hermione. Harry sighed, "I don't have a choice, we are running out of time, I fear for the lives of my students, all of them," he responded.

After Potions with Hermione, Harry collapsed onto his bed, he was dead tired. But he had one more thing to do, he whispered under his breath, he felt the walls quake and shiver. His father appeared, "Hi Harry," said his father's voice. 

"Hi dad, I had a question for you," Harry said, "It's important." 

James sat down next to Harry, "What is it?" he asked. 

"Hermione, I want to propose to her… but I don't know _how_," Harry replied. 

James smiled, "I know how you feel Harry… I felt the same way when I proposed to Lily, your mother," James smiled. 

"How did you ask her?" Harry asked. 

"Well, your mother was a hard one, she didn't like showing off and so I asked her the traditional way. But I have an idea for you," James smiled broadly, "If she wants or wouldn't mind a magical proposal, there is one I wanted to do… though I do have to admit I doubt I could have… and your mother wouldn't have liked it anyway," James smiled mischievously, "but _you _on the other hand."

After a few minutes of discussion Harry knew exactly how he would propose to her. 

"Dad, would you come to the wedding, I know you're dead, but it would mean a lot to me," said Harry. 

James smiled, "I'll do you one better, I'll come, I'll drag your mum and Sirius along, just be careful." His smile disappeared and his brow wrinkled with concern, "I want you to be very careful, you know what will happen if Voldemort wins." Harry nodded as his father disappeared. 

"We will win dad, the alternative _is **unacceptable**_," Harry whispered into the darkness. He couldn't sleep, he looked out over the grounds, the tension was almost tangible. 

There was a knock at his door, "Yes?" Harry asked. Hermione walked in and lay down on his bed. 

"I can't sleep," she muttered to him. 

"Me either," Harry replied. He motioned at the door, it closed and locked. 

Harry hugged Hermione, she started to fall asleep as he cuddled and curled up with her, 'How little does she know what awaits her,' thought Harry. He fell asleep soon after.

Hermione awoke first like she usually did, she started to get up but Harry grabbed her, she giggled as he kissed her so deeply that she blushed. She escaped and withdrew to her own room again. Harry sighed; tonight he would propose to her, it would be a very special one. The day seemed to go by so slowly for Harry. His was the first class of the day, double Defense against the Dark Arts. At lunch he went outside, he noticed the sky had gone black, he felt uneasiness in his heart and soul. Then he saw _them_.

Countless Dementors, led by Voldemort. He looked back at the castle, Dumbledore had sensed it too. He brought out all the teachers, and the D.A. Hermione among them, Harry stood firm. Voldemort sneered, "Potter, too many times have you escaped me, this time… You _will_ bow to death." His evil laughter filled the air. 

Harry smiled, "I no longer fear death Tom, I have been there, I have seen all there is to see, I have learned all there is to learn. But you, my dear Tom, you should fear death; you don't know what awaits you beyond the veil of Shadow. Eternal suffering, no matter the outcome, but there is still hope, turn back now Tom, you can _still save yourself_," Harry answered. 

Voldemort sneered, "I _cannot_ die, I am _not_ a mere _mortal_." Harry sighed, the rest of the students were staring out the windows, Harry raised his hand. A mighty shield rose up around the castle and seemed to float around it. 

"_They_ are safe Tom, _you_, on the other hand, _are_ _not_," said Harry quietly, "I no longer fear Dementors… I have seen what they once were. Their pain and loneliness is what keeps them where they are." Voldemort gave the signal to charge, the Dementors floated towards Harry and the rest of the Teachers and D.A. members . Harry held up his hand, they stopped, but then continued. Fire burst out of Harry's hand, Dementors' cloaks caught fire. Hermione came up behind him, Harry held her hand a moment, they felt their necklaces grow warm, Harry and Hermione drew closer, their necklaces connected, a bright light shone, piecing the darkest corners of the Dementors, they screeched, the cloaks fell away, glorious creatures appeared, glowing white, filled with brilliance and compassion; just as Harry remembered them from his vision… The light died away, Harry and Hermione still held hands. 

"Tom, it is now _your_ move," Harry said quietly. Harry and Hermione fell, hit in the back of their heads, Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to attack the teachers and students.

"Well Potter, that was impressive, but it still will not save you," Voldemort said with a smirk as he approached, then said to the person that knocked them out, "Good job… you will have your reward."

Ron smiled evilly, "[/i]Then I will serve you," he replied.

Harry awoke, "Hermione?" he said in a muffled confused voice. 

"Yes?" asked her voice as she and Ron emerged from the shadows. 

"What is going on?" he asked. 

"We did our duty to our Lord, didn't we honey?" she replied kissing Ron. Harry began to curse in Parsaltongue. 

"My, my Potter," came Voldemort's voice. 

"_Hassahhhassseeasss_," replied Harry in anger. 

Voldemort backed up in surprise, "Wow, didn't know you had it in you Potter," he said looking at Harry in surprise because of his cussing then turned to Hermione and Ron, "Just checking up on my two faithful Death Eaters." 

Harry felt despair and anger penetrate his entire being, he began to mutter in a beautiful language unheard of in _2 thousand years_… The Ancient language…

Unable to understand it, Voldemort backed up. The wind picked up, Harry began to glow white… his eyes turned the colors of blue and red flames, "_STUPIFY_," yelled Hermione, Harry knocked unconscious, but woke up a second later, he continued to glow until the room turned completely white, his bonds fell, a complete white being replacing him. 

"What are you?" asked Voldemort sounding scared. 

"I AM THE _ASCENDED ONE_!" as he spoke the entire room shook. Harry raised, what seemed to be, his hand and Voldemort flew across the room as the light which comprised Harry faded into flesh and blood, "Now I am human," said Harry with a stifled a yawn, he was exhausted, it took a lot of energy to ascend… next he threw Ron into the wall behind him. Hermione watched him, still shocked. Harry stared back into her eyes, daring her to look deeper… 

"DON'T HERMIONE, HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU," yelled Ron. With a wave he was unconscious. Voldemort broke free, Harry whipped around and snarled in the Ancient language. Voldemort was pinned against the wall again, Harry raised his hand, 

Voldemort slid choking up to the roof, "_You will regret the day you met me_…" Harry said in a quiet voice that said more than could be imagined. 

"DIFFINDO," shouted Hermione. Harry fell to his knees but maintained his hold, he couldn't prevent it… He snapped and Hermione flew against the wall next to a still unconscious Ron. He held out his other hand, all the wands flew into it. 

"Surprised Tom?" asked Harry quietly. 

"Well, I guess I will have to be patient," snapped Voldemort. 

"_Riddle's _in Shadow…" whispered Harry, "not _Riddles _in shadow. He's telling me I _don't have_ to be a murderer…" 

Harry began to glow again, this time Voldemort gave a screeching scream. The night returned to the room. Harry fell to the floor as Ron woke up, but he didn't lose his grip on either Ron or Hermione, he knew that if he let go; they would both attack him. Harry continued his stare at Hermione, she felt as though she was falling into a green lake… She saw pain, compassion, love, hate, depth, understanding and longing… She felt the same longing, for him to hold her… kiss her… love her… her heart started racing… she shook herself, what was she thinking? She was Ron's girlfriend and she had to serve her master. 

She looked again, "_Do you remember me_?" he asked so softly a tear falling. She felt that longing again in the deepest most secret place in her heart… 

"HERMIONE," Ron shouted. She didn't hear him… 

Memories flooded back, "Harry?" she asked , "What's going on?" 

She sounded scared, "Why did we attack each other?" Ron cursed. 

Harry looked at him a moment, "Why Ron?" he asked quietly. 

"Because, you've gotten _everything_ you've ever wanted!" Ron snarled, "Everything good happens to you!" Harry walked over to Hermione and caught her as he dropped her from the wall and gave her her wand. 

"No Ron, everything _bad_  happens to me, tell me; who grew up without parents? Who lost Sirius? Who saw Cedric die? Who watched Voldemort rise? Who lost the last of their living relatives, even though they were idiots? Who faced death for Hermione, _twice_? Who faced the Dementors? Who saved the last of the Dementors? _Who will face Shadow_?" he replied harshly as he softly put Hermione down, he felt Hermione's shame, she looked down, Harry touched her chin and forced her to look at him. 

"Don't feel ashamed," he said quietly, "You did _nothing_ wrong." Hermione looked into his eyes, they were filled with only compassion and love for her. 

Hermione pulled away from him, "Harry, yes I did," she said as she started to cry, "I _betrayed _you." 

Harry pulled her back, "Hey, you didn't betray me, Ron _did_, not you," he replied. 

Hermione was shocked, Harry _really_ didn't blame her, "Harry, I'm…" she started. 

But Harry stopped her, "Hermione," he whispered, "I still and _always will_ love you." Ron growled at him, the doors gave way. Harry backed Hermione into a corner behind him. The Death Eaters came in looking pleased, but were shocked to find Harry free and Ron pinned against the wall. 

"Bellatrix," Harry hissed in a snake like voice, "You will die…" 

Hermione grabbed his hand from behind him, "Harry, don't seek revenge, please, I don't want to lose you again…" she said starting to cry.

Harry pushed all the Death Eaters against the wall so they couldn't move, "Let's go," Harry said gently and lovingly to Hermione. As they left, Harry looked back and Ron floated behind them. 

One of the Death Eaters managed to grab his wand and shouted pointing at Hermione, "**_ADAVA KEDAVERA_**." Harry felt the familiar rush of death and Hermione fell, dead. Harry cursed in Parsaltongue, all the Death Eaters fell… dead… he grabbed her; Ron, Hermione and he all burst into flames.

Harry held her gently, "Hermione," he cried softly. Harry remembered his death… Then Neo's words, '_Not everything is as it seems_,' He remembered Neo's words to him after he had risen, '_Harry, the distance between Death and Life is not as great as you think._' Harry turned to Ron and sent him into a chair; fire surrounded Ron in the form of an X. "You move it will burn, understood?" asked Harry. Ron looked angrier; Harry took this as an acknowledgement. Harry began to mutter in the Ancient language again… Wind picked up and he felt light and dark within him… he then transformed into the great white being again, he disappeared.

"HERMIONE!" called Harry as he walked through Shadow unafraid. He now knew the Ancient Ones were able to walk this path. Neo had done it, against his own rules, thrice. Harry saw the city he had during his past death. 

He finally noticed he was glowing brightly under his white cloak as he entered the city, "Dad," he said to James, who was standing at the gate. 

"Harry? Not again," James sighed. 

"Where is she? I can take her back," Harry said quietly. 

"Harry _don't_," replied James. 

"Dad, look, I can't live without her, we _are _soul mates," said Harry severely. 

James looked curious, "What do you mean?" he asked. 

"Dad, we exchanged a part of our souls with each other, she is…" answered Harry. 

"Harry!" came a familiar voice. Harry spun around and caught a wonderful brown haired girl in a big hug. 

"Hermione!" he whispered to her, "Come back with me." 

"But Harry, I _can't_," she said tears in her eyes. 

"_Yes_, you _can_," replied Harry, "Please my love… I cannot survive without you." 

"It has been too long," she said. 

"No, it hasn't, you don't understand it as I do," Harry whispered. 

"Harry…" she said quietly into his ear, "I love you so much." 

"_Then come back with me_," Harry said gently kissing her. 

"How?" she asked. 

"Take my hand, don't be afraid," Harry answered. But before he took her back, he wanted her to see something. 

"Hermione," Harry asked, "Would you like to see for yourself?" 

"No, I just want to go home," said Hermione hugging him. Harry led her out of the city, Shadow surrounded them, Hermione held Harry's hand tightly. 

"Herm, I have something to tell you before we step through to life," said Harry. 

"What?" she asked. 

"I will have to fight another battle for you again," Harry replied, "One last kiss until that day…" They kissed for what seemed an eternity…


	21. Chapter 21 Love's Turmoil

Chapter 21

Love's Turmoil

Hermione gasped and coughed, "Ron?" she asked gasping for breath, Harry stood beside her and helped her up. 

He released Ron, 'Your master has been thrown into Shadow, _you_ are no longer a danger,' Harry sent directly into Ron's brain. Ron looked shocked. 

"I will have my vengeance _another_ day," Harry snapped. 

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Don't you _dare_ touch my boyfriend," she said. 

Harry glanced back, "You may feel differently in the future," he answered in a voice between love and enmity. Hermione walked over and kissed Ron, but she felt so wrong… like this was a betrayal of her own heart and soul… Harry walked out angrily, his cloak swishing behind him. Harry sat on the West tower, remembering when he and Hermione had tried to kiss… he began to cry… he longed for her touch, her love.

Ginny sat by him the next morning, "Hi Harry," she said quietly, "I'm _really_ sorry about what happened…" 

Harry smiled at her half-heartedly. "It's okay Ginny, thanks," he replied. Ginny quickly changed the subject. 

"Well guess what we're doing this summer?" she asked. 

"No idea, what?" replied Harry. 

"Mum is taking us to visit our aunt in Texas," said Ginny with a smile, "She's really a lot of fun out there, we get to do lots of stuff there we can't do here." 

"That's great Ginny," replied Harry with a smile, "I'm sorry, I've got to go start packing." 

"Sure, see you later," answered Ginny as Harry walked towards the Great Hall's doors and his room. Harry felt tears silently slid down his cheeks, he missed Hermione so much, it was bordering on physical pain. He began to pack, remembering what he had given her, he smiled slightly; she would be safe, although Hermione's parents didn't know that yet. Harry wished he knew whether or not to tell them about it…

A week later, it was time to leave Hogwarts, Harry sat in his room; he wouldn't go by the Hogwarts Express because he would have to tell Mr. and Mrs. Granger what happened _before_ she got home. Harry watched as the train pulled away, there was a knock on his door. 

"Yes?" came his harsh voice. 

The door opened, Dumbledore walked in, "Hello Harry," he said quietly standing beside him, "You will have to fight for her, but what you two have is very rare. It will come back to her." 

"Yes, but not quickly, I must allow her to discover it for herself," said Harry in a whisper, "It will seem to be an eternity before she realizes why she can't sleep at night." 

"Why Harry?" asked Dumbledore noticing that Harry looked very tired. 

"Same reason as I," replied Harry. 

"Why?" repeated Dumbledore. 

Harry sighed and turned away, "I must explain to Mr. and Mrs. Granger what happened," Harry said touching his trunk, "Then I must find a place to live." His trunk disappeared into flames. 

"Why Harry?" Dumbledore repeated again. 

"Because, we have our reason, whether subconscious or conscious," Harry whispered tears falling silently. 

"What reason?" asked Dumbledore. 

"[i]_Enough_," said Harry still crying silently. He wiped his tears and disappeared in a rush of flames.

Ron and Hermione sat next to each other, "Would you like a kiss honey?" he asked. 

Hermione smiled, "Yes," she replied, she felt so tired, she hadn't slept in a while… Ron kissed her, Hermione suddenly felt like this was just [i]_wrong_. That he shouldn't have kissed her… She almost felt lonely, [i]_longing_ for someone…

Harry appeared in the Granger's kitchen, "Harry, dear!" said Mrs. Granger hugging him, "Have you proposed to her yet? Where is Hermione?" 

Harry hugged her back, "I'm truly sorry, I bear bad news," he said. 

"What is she…?" Mrs. Granger's face went white. 

"No, no, she's fine; well, _that_ way, where is John, he should be in on this," said Harry. 

"JOHN!" shouted Mrs. Granger. 

Mr. Granger came running, "What is it?" he asked concerned. 

"You'd _both_ better sit down," Harry said as he sighed and motioned to the two chairs closest to him, which dragged out for them and sat down in the third. 

John and Kathy sat down, "Well?" they both asked at once. 

"Hermione's memory has been… err… shall we say _altered_?" started Harry, "I think I should start at the beginning." Harry paused, "Ron, our other friend, betrayed us during a critical moment when Hogwarts was attacked by Voldemort, both Hermione and I were captured, from what Dumbledore told me the teachers and rest of our group were able to make it back to the castle after the Centaurs helped them, since the castle was protected it repelled them, if it hadn't been for my shield around it, all of Hogwarts would have been destroyed." Harry paused again, "Voldemort altered Hermione's memory as payment to Ron for… shall we say 'services rendered'? She lost the 'memory' of joining Voldemort, but still Voldemort went further than that, he changed her entire year worth of memories, I got through to her the first time," Harry's voice quivered and tears ran down his cheeks, "But one of the Death Eaters was able to kill her, when I brought her back, she lost the memory of what happened; so I've lost her again, in another sense," Harry paused again, the Grangers both looked astounded, "I know it is difficult to believe I'm asking you this, but I must ask you _not_ to attempt to bring back her memory, let it come back naturally."

Mrs. Granger was the first to respond, "I don't want this Ron in our house," she said in an angry tone. 

"Don't interfere, let her come to the realization, _I'm begging you_," said Harry quickly, "Already Hermione invited him over, allow it, though I'm sorry to say I can't live with you guys yet, it will take time." 

"Where would you go?" asked Mr. Granger, "You have no family left." Harry smiled quietly, "I will let you know, it will be very close, but far enough away to give her room to remember on her own," he answered, "I hope her memory of Death fades away forever, she should still have  that innocence… it is not good for the living to remember walking through Shadow and living in Death." 

Harry didn't shiver this time, he no longer feared Shadow. "Why should we put up with this Ron?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

Harry sighed, "I know it's difficult to understand, but already the realization something is wrong has hit her, I can feel doubt growing within her," said Harry quietly, "There is one good thing in all this." 

"What?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

"Our fondest memories of each other are when I was teaching her how to control things with her mind," said Harry then he stared at the floor and said in a very sad voice as tears slid down his cheeks again, "If she had known that without remembering our past, it would have been disaster, I would have _had _to kill her." 

"Why?" asked Mr. Granger looking shocked. 

"Because, if Voldemort had learned what I taught her… you could have almost completely written off the human race," replied Harry looking him in the eye, "I would have to pick between Hermione and the entire human race. What would you do?" 

Mr. Granger sighed, "You're right Harry, you would have had to make that choice. I know you would never harm her unless you had no other choice," he said. 

"It's not a problem now," said Harry. 

"Why not?" asked Mr. Granger. 

"Because, I cast Voldemort into Shadow. That way I didn't have to kill him…" replied Harry pausing. 

"I have to go pick up Hermione," said Mr. Granger. 

Harry nodded, "Remember, not a word!" he called after him. 

He looked at Mrs. Granger, "I'm _so_ sorry Kathy," he said. 

"It's not your fault Harry," she said giving Harry a hug. 

Harry smiled quietly, "I know, but I'm sorry you have to go through this," he said. "Harry, what about you, I know that neither of you can sleep without the other," Mrs. Granger said. 

Harry sighed, "I know, it will seem an eternity," he replied, "I must go find a home for now…" Harry backed up and flames enveloped him. Mrs. Granger watched the spot from which her, _hopefully_ eventual, son-in-law disappeared.

Mr. Granger picked up Hermione and Ron from Platform 9 ¾. Mr. Granger already didn't like Ron, he was glad Harry had said something, if he hadn't, Mr. Granger would have refused to allow Ron to stay at all. Mr. Granger had to suppress his anger at Ron; Ron had perhaps ruined a perfect relationship. One that would withstand this or at least Mr. Granger hoped so, he loved Harry like a son already…

Harry had looked at the one room shack and smiled, it was isolated, so he could 'improve' it. Harry purchased it from the ecstatic owner a few days after finding it and watched as the owner drove away. Harry smiled as the owner disappeared from sight. Harry turned back, he looked at it and smiled, it was time to improve it. Harry stretched his hand towards it; it turned into stone and grew… grew… and _grew_…

When Hermione and Ron got to the Grangers residence, Mr. Granger was immensely tempted to ask Ron to leave. As time past, he liked Ron less and less, something was just _wrong_ about him but Mr. Granger couldn't put his finger on it, something strange was going on with Hermione he didn't understand. Mrs. Granger, knew what was wrong with Hermione but not Ron, even though Hermione acted like she liked Ron, she could tell Hermione had doubts in her mind as to whether or not she _really_ liked Ron… and she was becoming extremely irritable. But both Mr. and Mrs. Granger expected this, they knew she wasn't able to sleep at all. Ron had tried to sneak into her room late at night, but Mr. Granger had caught him. They both wondered about Harry, was he okay?

Harry looked over his work, it was now a 7 story mansion, compete with a gigantic library, Harry knew he would spend a lot of time there, he might as well, since he wouldn't be able to sleep… it almost felt like déjà vu. Harry sighed; he knew he was in for a rough couple of weeks _at least_.

The morning after Mr. and Mrs. Granger had stayed up late to discuss Harry and keep Ron from sneaking into Hermione's room; Harry was downstairs when Mrs. Granger came down with Amanda in her arms, "Hello Harry," she said fondly, "I'll go get John." Harry smiled at her, when Mr. and Mrs. Granger came down, Harry told them he lived on the other side of the mountain. 

"You living in that old shack back there?" asked Mr. Granger sounding outraged at the condition in which Harry was living. 

Harry laughed as he bounced Amanda on his knee, "I chose it for the _isolation_, not the décor," replied Harry with a smile, "It's now a 7 story mansion." 

Before Mr. and Mrs. Granger could ask how this was accomplished; Hermione came down, she looked exhausted, "Mum, Dad! Harry's a Death Eater!" she started to shout. 

Harry whispered before her voice could wake up Ron and she went silent, Amanda started crying, "Please don't wake up Ron, I would rather not see him, I might do something… rash… without my conscience to stop me," said Harry quietly, then whispered to Amanda, "Hey, it's okay… shh." 

Amanda started to calm down, Harry released Hermione's voice, "What conscience do you have?" asked Hermione nastily. 

"None, right now," replied Harry softly. 

"Hermione, shut up," snapped Mrs. Granger. 

"It's _fine_ Kathy," said Harry softly. 

"No, it's not Harry," replied Mrs. Granger angrily. 

"Mum, he nearly killed Ron and me! How can you…" Hermione snapped but was interrupted. 

"_Enough_," said Harry in a finishing tone. Hermione surprisingly fell silent. 

Mrs. Granger glanced at Harry and whispered, "She must still care about you or she wouldn't have stopped." 

Harry smiled at Mrs. Granger, "Kathy, Hermione and I share an inseparable bond, she knows it on a subconscious level," he whispered back. Hermione stared at Harry with a look of loathing. Harry stared back a moment, Hermione saw love and longing, the same longing that was in her own heart and soul… Hermione shook herself, what was she thinking? 

"I would love you guys to visit me sometime," said Harry turning back to Mrs. Granger. 

Mrs. Granger noticed Harry's eyes were bloodshot and tired, "Harry, are you okay?" she asked. 

Hermione started back upstairs, Harry stared after her, "No," he said in a cracking voice, "I miss her… So much, more than I could _ever_ say." 

Mrs. Granger hugged him again, "I'm sorry you have to endure this, you shouldn't have to," she said. 

"Kathy, this is my blessing and curse, everyone I love had always been in danger, perhaps she is safer this way for now," said Harry tears running down his cheeks. 

"We would love to visit you for lunch tomorrow," she said. 

"Sure," said Harry looking a little happier. 

"Could you send Ron home?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

"I can, yes, but why Kathy?" asked Harry. 

"John and I really dislike him, even if you hadn't said something," said Mrs. Granger. 

Mr. Granger sighed, "Harry, please send him home, I know we are not connected to the Floo network, but  I know you have your own ways of traveling, so, _please_,just send him home," Mr. Granger said in an almost begging tone. Harry felt sorry for him.

Harry sighed and handed Amanda to Mrs. Granger, "Okay, call him down," Harry said pulling his cloak on, his hood up and sitting back, his face completely in shadow, only his eyes showed through the shadow, red and blue with an internal fire. 

Hermione came down again, "Who are you?" asked Hermione


	22. Chapter 22 Reminiscence

Chapter 22

Reminiscence

Harry just nodded his hello, but didn't answer; Mrs. Granger glanced at him for a moment, but, thankfully, didn't say anything, Mr. Granger came down with Ron, "What is it?" asked Ron. Harry felt his anger rise, he suppressed it, but he didn't know for how long without Hermione to help by acting as his conscience. This didn't escape either Mr. or Mrs. Granger's notice as Harry stiffened, so they didn't waste time. 

"We think you two should spend some time apart," started Mr. Granger. Ron started to pull out his wand, Harry was faster and raised his hand, Ron's wand flew into it and disappeared into flames. Harry's voice had changed, Mrs. Granger couldn't believe it was him; it was emotionless and mechanical, maybe even approaching cruel and merciless, and somehow, untraceably powerful and threatening. 

"Don't try it again," he snarled. Harry's eyes glowed brighter, it seemed as though his irises were now in an uncontrolled blaze beneath his hood. Ron felt his wand in his pocket again, this time he seemed to cooperate but when Harry looked at Mrs. Granger for instructions; Ron pulled out his wand and sent a curse at Harry. Harry absorbed the spell without any injury; it lit up the bottom portion of his face. Ron was about to try again, Harry threw him into the wall with a motion, his hand holding Ron there even though he was 10 feet away. 

"You wish to fight?" asked Harry in the same voice, "Then fight me, _leave__ them out of this_." 

"Who are you?" snarled Ron. 

Harry stopped a moment, "I am… alone," he replied glancing at Hermione. Harry felt his anger starting to snap, he began to choke Ron, sliding him up the wall. 

Hermione saw something flash before her eyes; Harry choking Voldemort, '_You__ will regret the day we ever_…' then she snapped back to reality and shook her head. Harry's entire body was shaking from effort, Harry was fighting himself, half of him didn't want to hurt Ron… but the other half of him wanted to kill him… and Harry knew that the latter half was starting to win…

Hatred plagued Harry; he didn't know how much longer he could keep fighting himself before he would lose… A flaming Phoenix appeared and screeched, it grabbed Ron with its talons and burst into flames; gone. It awoke a memory buried deep… She remembered that she and Harry had escaped from Ron's annoying advances by turning into Phoenixes. She wondered, was it a real memory? 

Harry fell to his knees, then he sighed and not lowering his hood and whispered, "Thanks Fawkes…" 

"That was close," Harry said to Mr. and Mrs. Granger as he got up. 

"What was?" asked Hermione. 

Harry sat back down, "I almost completely snapped," replied Harry finally lowering his hood. Hermione slipped down the stairs out of surprise; she cried out as a sickening snap echoed throughout the house, Harry rushed to her aid and picked her up. When Harry held her, she felt so right; the pain left her, the she felt fulfilled… at peace with everything and herself… she fell asleep in his arms. Harry was feeling awfully weak as well.

 "She broke her arm," said Harry quietly, "I'll put her in her room and heal it." 

"Why don't you get a good sleep in tonight?" asked Mrs. Granger. 

Harry sighed and looked at her, "I know, she will wake when I leave her," Harry said quietly. He carried her upstairs and put her in her bed, Mr. and Mrs. Granger watched. 

Harry whispered and her arm healed instantly, as he turned to leave Hermione grabbed him, "Please, stay," she whispered in a panicked, longing voice. Her parents looked at each other; this was an interesting twist, what would Harry do? 

Harry sighed, "I can't, you're Ron's girlfriend remember?" he replied. 

"Forget Ron, please stay," she begged in a truly heartfelt voice that longed for his touch… Harry looked at Mr. and Mrs. Granger for a moment, they both nodded looking thrilled and shut the door. Harry laid behind her, she curled up without prompting and fell asleep, Harry put his arms around her, tears running down his cheeks, wishing he could hold her forever… without her; his life was not worth living, power was not for him, he only wanted her to love him of her own accord… That was the power that kept him around… Her love… all other bonds fell before it, he followed her to death and back for it, nothing else was worth anything to him… He fought only for her, if she truly hated him, he would Ascend… maybe to join the Ancients… but maybe he would just forget anything existed… find a place to settle for the rest of his life, far away from all this, to live in self imposed exile. He started to fall asleep, he unconsciously laid his head on hers; she smiled in her sleep. 

Hermione woke up feeling refreshed, it was the first sleep she had had in at least two weeks. She felt arms around her, 'Ron,' she thought feeling so safe and warm…. It seemed so familiar; yet she couldn't remember. She started to turn around, Harry woke up and muttered, he disappeared and got up, Hermione looked around surprised. What had happened? 

Harry walked through her door and went downstairs, Mr. and Mrs. Granger were waiting, "How did she take it?" they asked. 

"Take what?" asked Harry, "I disappeared before she could figure it out." 

Mrs. Granger sighed, "Harry, please, next time let her wake up and figure out it's _not_ Ron," she said. 

Harry smiled, "She will find out in due course, I have a feeling she will visit in a while," he replied, "I feel much better… I haven't slept in 2 weeks. But now I must leave." 

Mrs. Granger hugged him goodbye and Harry left in blazing flames. 

"_So close_!"  said Mr. Granger in a slightly elevated voice. 

Mrs. Granger sighed, "It will take time dear, don't worry. I'm taking Hermione shopping this morning," she said as Hermione came down looking better than she had in a week. 

"Good morning sweetie," said Mrs. Granger, "How was your sleep?" 

"It was strange, I almost thought Ron was there," Hermione said in an almost dreamy voice. 

Mr. Granger sighed, "I _really _don't like him," he said. 

"Come on dad, you'd like him more if you had let him stay longer," replied Hermione trying and failing _miserably_ to sound utterly convinced. Both her parents exchanged a significant look. 

A week later, Harry was feeling very tired again… So tired, he couldn't stand it, rage A week later, Harry was feeling very tired again… So tired, he couldn't stand it, rage overcame him and he drove his sword deep into a brick wall. He leaned up against it and started crying, he missed Hermione so much. He sometimes wondered why he put up with this world, why? His only answer was Hermione, but now that reason seemed silly, she didn't care about him anymore… did she? Harry knew it would take time for her to regain her memory, but in the meantime it made for a miserable existence. He realized it now… he had never _fully_ appreciated how much Hermione had meant to him. 'You never do until you lose it…' thought Harry sadly, 'I wish I had said just one more '_I love you_' than I did… just _one_ more.'

Another week later, Harry sighed, he had to go shopping today, not his favorite thing to do. Harry picked up his cloak and went outside, he looked at the ground for a moment and it parted, a car floated out. Harry smiled to himself, this was going to be interesting, Harry created a drivers license and knew the rest would take care of itself. Harry got in and drove off.

"We're going shopping, okay?" said Mrs. Granger with a smile. 

"Sure mum," replied Hermione Mrs. Granger noticed Hermione had gotten more and more irritable during the last two weeks. She wondered if Harry and Hermione would get more irritable the longer they were apart. She and Hermione got in their car and drove away. 

Mr. Granger sighed, "Harry, next time, _please_ let her discover you…" he said to himself as he did everyday.

When they got there, Hermione wandered around while her mother shopped, she was drawn to one part in the store, she was looking around when she saw Harry in a white cloak passing by; he went by a small child who was staring intently at something, but then stopped. 

Harry turned around, "What you looking for?" asked Harry kneeling down, his eyes filled with kindness and compassion. Hermione suddenly felt like déjà vu, something struck a memory, she was in a classroom, Harry was teaching the class of first years, 

_"Do you know how to defeat a boggart?" asked Harry. _

_"Ridikulous?" asked the boy. _

_"Good try, that is how you force a boggart into a different form, but you defeat him with laughter," replied Harry. Hermione smiled, Harry was so good with the little kids, he would make a good father for her children. She blushed a little at the thought, but she found it almost natural. Harry glanced at her smiling; Hermione smiled back thinking how good a husband he would be for her as well. After the class ended Hermione was more convinced then ever that Harry would be a good father and husband._

Hermione shook her head; where did that come from? 

Hermione watched Harry, "A final present for my mother's last birthday, she's been sick for quite a while… Dad says she won't last much longer and I found this, but it is too expensive," said the little boy. 

Harry smiled, "Are you sure about that?" he asked, Hermione noticed his eyes were looking tired, just like hers… 

"Yes," said the little boy. 

Harry pretended to look disbelieving, "I would help you out, but you've got plenty," he smiled. 

"No, I don't," said the little boy looking hurt. 

"Then what is this?" asked Harry reaching behind the child's ear and handing him a 100 pound note, "You should clean out the back of your ears more often." The little boy hugged Harry, Harry whispered so that the little boy couldn't hear him, the shoes the boy picked for his mother glowed for a moment. The little boy grabbed them and ran to the check out line. 

Harry smiled quietly, "The gift I give you is two-fold; one a gift for your mother, two the gift of life and healing for her," he muttered. People were watching Harry strangely, because of his clothing, but Harry didn't care, he figured he had it where it counted. Hermione wondered a moment how she knew that… she just _knew_ it was true, but wasn't sure _how_. After Harry disappeared, Hermione went to find her mother; she felt so confused. Why would a Death Eater help a little child? Especially a _muggle_ child. Her mother was already checking out, she saw the little boy run out of the store. It again reminded her of the memory she had just experienced, she wondered whether it was real; this wasn't what she remembered.

Harry got home and unloaded his car. After cleaning up, Harry fell on his couch completely exhausted. But he got up and entered the library. There was a knock on his door, 

Harry thought for a moment, "Enter," Harry said quietly. 

The door opened, Hermione walked in, she looked around, "In the library," said Harry in a tired voice. 

"Hi Harry," she said nervously as she walked in, "I just wanted to tell you what you did for that child was really nice." 

She looked around and Harry wasn't there, "Harry?" she asked. 

Harry smiled tiredly at her, "You were watching?" he asked. 

"Yes, I saw the whole thing," she said still looking around for him. Harry noticed that Hermione looked faint. 

"Would you like to sit down?" asked Harry. Hermione sat down gratefully, she wasn't feeling well, Harry knew that it was getting worse; it had for him as well. 

"Not sleeping well?" he asked. 

"Where are you?" asked Hermione. 

"Up here," came Harry's reply. 

She looked up, Harry was floating like a ghost book in hand, "How do you do that?" she asked. 

Harry glanced at her. "My ways," he replied. Hermione looked around at the surroundings; it was a beautiful home. 

She noticed a ring on the mantelpiece, Harry was still reading his book, Hermione approached it, "What is that for?" she asked. 

Harry reached out and the ring flew into his hand, "Unrequited love," said replied Harry quietly. 

"What type of ring is it?" she asked. 

"Engagement ring," he answered. 

"Who are you getting engaged to?" she asked. 

Harry glanced at her nervously and answered, "I hope to my conscience." Harry put the ring in his pocket and landed gracefully on the floor. 

Hermione sat back down, "Sorry Harry," she said. 

"Not a problem, it's just her name is written in it," Harry said shrugging. 

"Why don't you ask her?" asked Hermione. 

"Because, she believes she is in love with someone else," Harry answered sitting across from her. Harry watched her warily. 

"Am I bothering you?" asked Hermione. 

"No," replied Harry, "You could stay all night; I don't sleep at all anyway." 

Hermione glanced at him, "Me either," she said. 

Harry nodded, "I know," he said quietly. 

"Have I lost my memory and does my lack of sleep have something to do with it?" asked Hermione. 

Harry smiled, "Yes and no," he answered cryptically. 

Hermione started to get up, "Give me a straight answer," she said dangerously. 

"Yes it does, but not directly, are you sure you maybe just lost the memory of why?" asked Harry. 

"What am I missing?" asked Hermione, "I keep seeing flashes and when you helped that little boy, I almost like relived a memory I didn't know I _had_." 

Harry smiled, "For that answer; you will have to uncover it yourself," he said helping her up, "It's much more comfortable in the parlor." 

Harry led her to his parlor, "Nice," she commented. 

"Thank you," said Harry. Hermione sat on his couch, Harry sat down about 2 feet from her, Hermione nodded off almost immediately, Harry picked her up and apparated to the Granger's residence. 

"Thank you Harry," said Mrs. Granger, "While you're here, why don't you get a good nights sleep with her?" 

Harry shook his head, "No," said Harry, "I can't." 

"Just wait Harry," replied Mrs. Granger. Harry carried her upstairs and put her in her bed. 

He turned to leave, again he felt her grab his arm, "Please Harry…" she begged quietly. 

Harry sighed, "Remember…" he started. 

"Forget it Harry, please…" she replied. 

Harry lay down behind her, she curled up again, "I love you," she said quietly as she tried to fall asleep. Harry put his arms around her, Hermione relaxed immediately falling into a deep sleep. Harry fell asleep soon after.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood in the hall watching them. "Even without her memory, she is still drawn to him," commented Mrs. Granger. 

"Yes, you're right," replied Mr. Granger. They let the two sleep, they both knew that this was the first time they had slept at all in two weeks… They both felt bad for their, hopefully soon, _two_… children… 

Hermione woke up feeling wonderful, she felt that same feeling of safety and love, she no longer felt that longing that had been driving her insane all summer… she curled up more tightly and fell back asleep. 

Harry woke up, "I love you so much Hermione," he whispered, "Perhaps in time you will remember." 

Hermione quickly turn around and grabbed his arm, "Harry, please tell me why," she said quietly. 

"How did you know?" asked Harry. 

"Please answer my question," she replied, not angrily or nastily, but lovingly. 

"Why what?" asked Harry. 

"Why can't I sleep at night?" she asked. 

Harry sighed, "Do you really want to know?" he asked. 

"_YES_," she said with a quiet but yelling voice. 

Harry winced; he remembered that, "You're searching for something that you are missing," Harry replied. 

"What?" she asked. 

Harry started to pull away, she maintained her grip, "No, Harry, I feel so wrong around Ron. Why do I feel so right around you?" she asked, "Why am I searching?" 

Harry sighed, "It is within your memory, you just don't remember." 

"Remind me," she said. 

Harry sighed again, "I can't," he said. 

"Why not?" she asked. 

"Because…" he started. 

"Never mind, I don't care, just tell me," she said. 

"No," Harry replied. 

Hermione looked hurt, Harry realized she really cared, "Okay," Harry said. 

Hermione pulled him back down, "I love you more than I could ever say Harry and I just want to know why," she said. 

"Your memories were changed by Voldemort," Harry said avoiding looking at Hermione, she lifted his chin and forced him to look at her. 

"How? Why?" she asked. 

"I don't know how, but why… I want you to find out for yourself," said Harry getting back up. 

"Harry, please…" she said in a pleading voice. 

"I can't tell you," replied Harry. 

"I don't care about that, I want you to stay… please…" she begged. 

Harry stopped and lay back down, 

"Okay, my…" he stopped; Hermione curled up with him and started to fell asleep. Harry still felt tired as well, but he started stroking her hair, Hermione felt memories flowing back. 

"Harry," she started. 

"Yes?" he replied. 

"You forgot 'my wonderful loving Herm'," she said ribbing him gently. 


	23. Chapter 23 Engaging Conversation

Chapter 23

Engaging Conversation

"You remember?" he asked. 

"Yes, why didn't you do that earlier?" she asked, "I've missed it _so much_…" 

"So have I, my wonderful loving Herm," Harry whispered in her ear, "_So have I_." 

Hermione smiled slyly, "Was that _my_ engagement ring?" she asked. 

"Yes, my conscience," he answered kissing her neck, she responded by moving closer.

"When?" she asked. "When it is time to surprise you," replied Harry.

Hermione's clock read 12:00 p.m., neither one wanted to get up. "Harry," said Hermione quietly, "Time to get up." 

Harry groaned, "Come on Herm, we haven't slept in two weeks," he replied. 

"I know Harry, but I'm hungry," she said. 

"Okay, then can we go back to bed?" asked Harry. 

"Sure," said Hermione, "I'm tired still too." They got up and went downstairs. 

"Good _afternoon_, Harry, Hermione," smiled Mr. and Mrs. Granger. 

"Morning mum, dad," said Hermione smiling brightly, but still looking tired. 

"Lunch is almost ready," Mrs. Granger said quickly, "Then both of you get back to bed, both of you were up for over 336 hours!" 

"How do you figure that?" asked Harry. 

"7 times 24 equals 168 times 2 equals 336, so you've both been up for 336 hours or two weeks. I don't know how well the body takes that…" 

Hermione smiled somewhat, "Well, I feel much better than I have in weeks," she said sitting down. Harry sat beside her, she leaned on him. 

Mr. Granger smiled, "This is _much_ better," he said, "How much do you remember Hermione?" 

Hermione sighed, "The later stuff is a little fuzzy, I remember everything up until I felt someone stun me," she replied. 

Harry stroked her hair, "Good, I don't want you to remember much after that," he said quietly. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"Because of a secret I will _never _reveal," he replied. 

Hermione glanced at him, "Oh, don't worry Harry, you'll tell me," she said in a dangerous tone. 

"How do you figure that?" he asked. 

"Because," she replied smiling at him, "You know what will await you later…" 

Harry laughed, "I still can't tell you, it would be _very_… nasty… memory," he said quietly. 

"Why?" she asked. 

"I know that if you remembered, you wouldn't want me to remind you," Harry responded. Harry turned his chair slightly; Hermione rested her head on his chest. Mrs. Granger smiled quietly at them. Hermione blushed slightly at her mother's face, but didn't move.

After lunch Harry and Hermione went back to bed, "It's been a long summer," said Hermione quietly. "Not anymore," replied Harry hugging her. 

"Yeah," Hermione whispered. They both curled up and fell asleep.

They both woke up feeling very refreshed and raced each other downstairs. Hermione won, Harry embraced her from behind, "Good job Herm," he said quietly kissing her. 

"Quit it Harry," she giggled, "You let me win." 

"So?" asked Harry as he continued to hold her. 

"Well, it's almost good _night _guys," smiled Mr. Granger, he noticed Hermione and Harry were both so happy, happier than he had seen them in weeks. They were both smiling. Both Mr. and Mrs. Granger loved Harry like a son. They wondered why he hadn't proposed already, but they knew he probably had something _very_ special in mind. Harry smiled, it wouldn't be like he hoped… or maybe it would. 

Harry hugged Hermione, "Well, _imagine_ that," he said in a teasing voice to Hermione. 

She giggled, "Maybe because we slept all day?" she responded in the same teasing voice.  

"You guys look a lot better," commented Mrs. Granger with a smile. 

Hermione smiled at her mother, "We do feel a lot better mum," she said happily no longer shy about her and Harry's affections, pulling him tighter around her. 

"Well, dinner's ready," said Mrs. Granger still smiling. Hermione and Harry almost seemed to have a glow between them. As they ate Harry thought about how he was going to propose, he had to get her to Hogwarts. Not to mention it would be very difficult to hide this much from the Ministry. But Hermione was worth it to him. After dinner, Harry and Hermione went to bed. 

As she fell asleep Harry shook her, "Herm, I'd love to show you something," he said. 

"What?" asked Hermione with tired but glowing smile. 

"Come on," Harry said. Hermione got up, Harry grabbed her around her waist and disappeared into flames. 

They appeared at Hogwarts, "Why'd we come here?" she asked. 

Without answering It had hit Harry, he had absorbed it. But Harry had been knocked out, an arrow flew, it hit Voldemort in the shoulder, more came, Death Eaters started to fall, too many, Voldemort ran, the giants came to his aid. The Centaurs and teachers joined together, they proved formidable but were losing. The giants swung their clubs hard and fast, Hermione sobbed. She kissed his lips, their necklaces once again touched. Light erupted, Hermione found herself looking at Harry who was sitting at the edge, just like she had. "Harry, please," she sobbed. Harry stood up and walked towards her, they both had a light shimmering beneath their skin, he touched her face and wiped away her tears. "Herm, I'm not going anywhere yet," said Harry, "I still have something left, something that must be done. But I was waiting for you." He smiled at her. They kissed, rain started to fall, "Herm, I love you more than life itself," Harry said as their foreheads touched. Hermione gave a sobbing laugh, "I love you too Harry," she replied just before she fainted from exhaustion. Harry picked her up, "_ENOUGH!_" he yelled, "TOO LONG HAVE WE BEEN FIGHTING." The giants stopped and watched the small one that dared to try to stop them. They rushed towards him, Harry looked up, the clouds gathered dark and threatening, lighting flashed, thunder roared. Lighting reached towards the group of giants, many fell. The giants rebounded, after a few seconds. Harry held up a finger, the rest fell as if they had run into a brick wall. Harry whispered, the ground shook and trembled, the giants roared as the earth opened to receive them, swallowing the last of the giants; the end of a race, Harry felt a tear escape. He turned, Voldemort was almost outside of Hogwarts grounds, Harry watched as he reached the end of the gate. Harry sighed, Voldemort vanished. That was one battle still to be fought. He held up his palm, Voldemort tripped and fell, Harry smiled as he dragged him back, not caring to pick him up off the ground beforehand. Harry whispered to himself again, the ground opened wide, Voldemort was nearing the edge, Harry stopped him. "Tom, I wish things could have turned out differently, we may have in time become friends," Harry said sadly. Harry pulled with his finger, Voldemort, Tom Riddle, the last heir of Slytherin, fell screaming. Harry turned away sadly, the ground rumbled and closed. Many of the teachers and Centaurs were hurt, Harry lifted them off the ground and allowed them to float behind him up to the hospital wing.

After Harry handed a limp Hermione to Madam Pomfery, he fell to his knees, exhausted. "On to the bed," she said pointing to the one next to Hermione. Harry couldn't get up. He lay on the floor, out of breath and strength. The clouds dispersed and the sun shone. Madam Pomfery levitated him onto a bed. Harry fell asleep.

When he awoke it was night, Hermione was by his bedside. "Harry!" she whispered, "You okay?" "Yes," replied Harry, "Come on, I'm not letting Voldemort ruin this night." "Where we going?" asked Hermione. Harry dragged her up to the West tower, "Herm, you remember when you found me here?" he asked. 

"Yes," she replied with a smile at the memory. Harry smiled as she sat down, "Herm, you know the best moment in my life?" he asked. "No," she answered in a questioning tone. "When a bossy little girl asked me if I had seen a toad named Trevor." He paused, Hermione giggled, "I remember that," she said. "Now I look back and I see that _you are _my life, without you, I couldn't live; there would be nothing left to fight for. You are my reason for continuing both my external and internal battles," Harry said. Hermione looked suspicious, but her pulse doubled, her breathing fast and shallow.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Harry got down on one knee, "Hermione Granger, the Centaurs say the future is written in the stars. So that leaves one question for us, is that our destiny written in the stars?" he asked looking towards the horizon behind him. Hermione sighed in disappointment; Harry was asking her a question about homework! 

She looked, there was nothing, but then the stars from across the sky streaked as they moved together to form the words brightly in the heavens '_Hermione Granger, will you marry me?_''. Hermione started crying, Harry pulled out a glass box, "Harry, I will," she said crying. Harry put the ring on her left hand. She hugged and kissed him passionately, still sobbing. She saw that within the ring's diamond form the words, '_Hermione Granger, the most beautiful loving fiancé a man could ever hope for._' "Harry," she said tears in her eyes, "This is what I have been wanting for a long time." "Herm, my loving fiancé, my secret is I forged an alliance with the Centaurs, later we will have to fight beside them again," Harry admitted. "I love you Harry, so much, it hurt me that you hadn't proposed to me already, I thought you had to get permission from my dad," Hermione sobbed. "No, I got it before I left after Christmas, but I had to ask someone else, someone who could help me ask you correctly," said Harry. "Who?" she asked. "My dad," said Harry in a whisper. "When can we get married?" asked Hermione. "I thought that sometime summer after next would be good for us," smiled Harry, "I won't rush this, it is too important." Hermione and Harry lay down and watched the stars for a while after Harry had released them, Hermione constantly holding his hand. "Harry, what is in our future?" she asked. Harry looked into the distance, "Herm, it is two fold, what we make it and what others will make of theirs," he replied, "That means; there will be trials and tribulations, joys and pleasures. But I do say, our joys will out number the trials; our pleasures will outweigh our tribulations, as long as we stick together." They kissed and wished for this moment to last forever.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Hermione rushed in and hugged her parents, "Mum, dad! Guess what?" she asked. "What?" asked her mother and father. "Hi…Mum," Harry smiled. "Harry proposed!" said Mrs. Granger excitedly. Hermione showing them her ring. "Finally!" said her mother, "About time Harry, I was starting to wonder if you would do it this year!" "Well _mum_, I would have done it earlier, _but_ I wanted to make it special," Harry smiled again putting his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "Now Hermione, I do expect at _LEAST _8 grandkids!" her mother smiled. "Maybe more," Hermione said smiling slyly at a slightly red Harry. Harry smiled back and whispered, "Ten, twenty would be better." Hermione giggled, "One at a time," she replied hugging him.

Neo and the two clan leaders, the two leaders of those called the Others gathered around a fire, "There has not been a female Phoenix in six thousand years, what does this mean?" asked one. "Yes, but our concern lies elsewhere at the moment, a dark Shadow has moved to the west and it is growing, I have felt it since early this year, but I never thought it a threat," said Neo quietly, "We also believe that Voldemort has now joined the Ancient Shadow. I hope that is not so, for if he is, we may have yet met our match, for we are now getting too old and our strength is diminishing." The leaders of the Others nodded, "Yes, but you have defeated the Ancient Shadow once before," they replied. Neo sighed, "I was young back then, my strength was not yet tempered with wisdom," he said "No matter, untemper your strength," they answered, "It is up to you, the leader of both clans, to defeat him; you know you may enlist Harry and Hermione Potter to help defeat him." Neo sighed, "They are not married yet, not to mention they are very young and may not at all. It is currently unclear as to what will happen, there is much ahead of them…" Neo shook his head, "but we seem to have no alternative." "Where did you put the Shadow?" One asked. "You know very well; I placed it where Harry placed Voldemort, between Death and Life, ever since then ghosts of the past could not haunt the present," Neo replied sighing, "_Now_ they can."

Keep your eye out, Coming soon….

Harry Potter and the Fight of the Shadows…


End file.
